PREDESTINED
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Esta historia es una adaptación de la trilogía excistence parte II de la autora Abbi Glines, los personajes no son míos son de la escrítora Kyoko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi
1. Chapter 0

**Pensarías que después de ayudar a salvar a su novio de una eternidad en el infierno, las cosas regresarían a la normalidad. Bueno, tan normal como puede ser la vida cuando ves almas y tu novio es la Muerte. Pero para Candy Andry, las cosas son incluso más extrañas-**

**El popular y rompecorazones mariscal del instituto, Leif Montgomery, ha desaparecido. Mientras que la ciudad está loca de preocupación, Candy es un manojo de nervios por otras razones. Aparentemente, Leif no es un adolecente normal. Ni siquiera es humano. De acuerdo con la Muerte, Leif no tiene alma. El mariscal de campo puede estar desaparecido pero sigue apareciéndose en los sueños de Candy… sin ser invitado.**

**Terry sabía desde el principio que Leif no era humano. Pero no le preocupaba una simple criatura sin alma. Ahora, se da cuenta del grave error que cometió. El alma de Candy ha sido marcada desde su nacimiento como una restitución para un espíritu tan obscuro que ni siquiera la muerte puede acercársele. Terry sabe que salvar el alma de Candy no será fácil, Candy es suya. Y ya desafío al cielo para quedarse con ella. Si el infierno también quiere un trozo de él, entonces que venga**


	2. Chapter 1

**La húmeda calle estrecha parecía vacía. Música jazz se oía a**

**distancia, pero el sonido era débil. Cuanto más me alejaba de las dispersas**

**luces de la calle y me introducía en la oscuridad, los sonidos de la risa, los**

**tranvías y la vibrante música tradicional que sólo se encontraba en el Big**

**Easy se desvanecían. He estado aquí antes, en innumerables ocasiones.**

**La Muerte se encontraba a menudo en estas calles oscuras. Pero esta**

**noche, no me estoy aquí para tomar un alma. Vine por otras razones.**

**Razones por las que reúno las piezas. La furia dentro de mí era difícil de**

**controlar. Había sido imprudente. ¡Yo! Una maldita Deidad todopoderosa,**

**dejando pasar algo peligroso, más allá de mi radar, sin ser detectado.**

**¿Cómo pude dejar que esto sucediera? Sabía la respuesta. Candy. Ella me**

**consumía. Mis pensamientos. Mis deseos. Mi propósito. Había sido incapaz**

**de ver nada con el resplandor de Candy, cegándome de todo lo demás.**

**Ahora, tengo que averiguar por qué y luego tengo que arreglar esto. Porque**

**Candy Andry era mía. Su vida, su alma, su corazón, era todo mío. Nada se**

**interpondría en mi camino. Ninguna antigua maldición. Ningún chico sin**

**alma. ¡Y absolutamente, ningún Sr. Espíritu Vudú!.**

**Capitulo 1**

**CANDY**

**_Sólo me di vuelta para ver los bonitos globos. Me gustó el de_**

**_color rosa, era el mejor. Me recordaba a la goma de mascar._**

**_Pensé en algo que podía prometerle a mamá que haría, si_**

**_me compraba uno._**

**_Tal vez limpiar debajo de mi cama o quizás arreglar los zapatos en su_**

**_armario. Pero sólo me detuve un segundo y pensé en eso. Ahora, mi mamá_**

**_se había ido. Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión y emití un sollozo_**

**_aterrorizado. Me advirtió que podría perderme en la multitud si no mantenía_**

**_su ritmo._**

**_Normalmente, tomo su mano cuando estamos en muchedumbres,_**

**_pero hoy llevaba una pila de libros. Había sido mi responsabilidad no_**

**_perderla._**

**_Pero lo hice. ¿Dónde dormiría? Miré nerviosamente a la gente que_**

**_colmaba las calles. El Festival de las Artes y Entretenimiento había traído_**

**_gente de todas partes a nuestro pequeño pueblo._**

**_Estirando mi mano para limpiar mis ojos, para poder encontrar un_**

**_oficial de policía que me ayude, sollocé y por un segundo olvidé mi crisis,_**

**_cuando a pastel de embudo me alcanzó._**

**_—_****_No llores, yo te ayudaré._**

**_Frunciendo el ceño, estudié al niño delante de mí. Su cabello rubio_**

**_corto y ojos grandes pero amigables lucían preocupados. Nunca lo había_**

**_visto antes. No iba a mi escuela. Tal vez era un turista._**

**_Quienquiera que fuese, sabía que no me podía ayudar. Era sólo un pequeño niño_**

**_—_****_Um, si pudieras ayudarme a buscar a un policía para poder_**

**_encontrarla estaría bien. —Me sonrió como si pensara que era divertido. No_**

**_fue una broma y nada de esto era motivo para sonreír._**

**_—_****_Realmente sé dónde está. Confía en mí —Su mano seguía tendida_**

**_hacia mí. Con el ceño fruncido, pensé en todas las razones por las que esto_**

**_era probablemente una mala idea._**

**_No podría ser mucho mayor que yo. Tal vez tenía siete como mucho._**

**_Pero parecía tan seguro de sí mismo. Además, no era un adulto_**

**_desconocido. No me secuestraría._**

**_—_****_Está bien —Respondí finalmente, deslizando mi mano en la suya._**

**_Su rostro pareció relajarse. Esperaba que no consiguiera que nos_**

**_perdiéramos—. ¿Dónde están tus padres? —pregunté, dándome cuenta de_**

**_que quizá podrían ayudar._**

**_—_****_Por aquí, en alguna parte —respondió y una pequeña mueca le_**

**_arrugo la frente—. Ven conmigo —Su voz era suave, pero firme. Del tipo que_**

**_me recordaba la de un adulto._**

**_Me mantuve a su lado mientras tejía una ruta a través de los cuerpos_**

**_en nuestro camino. Traté de echar un vistazo a la gente mientras nos_**

**_apresurábamos, para ver si reconocía a alguien, pero no tuve suerte._**

**_—_****_Ahí está —dijo el niño cuando detuvo nuestra búsqueda, y señaló_**

**_con el dedo hacia la acera de enfrente._**

**_Efectivamente, allí se encontraba mi mamá y parecía realmente_**

**_molesta. Tenía una mirada asustada en su rostro mientras se agarraba de_**

**_los brazos de la gente que pasaba y les hablaba frenéticamente. Me di_**

**_cuenta que me buscaba. Necesitando tranquilizarla, solté la mano del_**

**_muchacho y eché a correr en su dirección._**

**_Sus grandes, redondos y aterrorizados ojos me encontraron y dejó_**

**_escapar un sollozo, luego comenzó a llamar a mi nombre —¡Candy, Candy, Candy!_**

**Mis ojos se abrieron y el ventilador de techo me saludo, el sol fluía a**

**través de mi ventana y mi madre frustrada golpeaba mi puerta.**

**—****Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela. Ahora, levántate en este preciso**

**momento.**

**—****Estoy despierta. Cálmate —grité con voz ronca por el sueño y me**

**obligué a sentarme.**

**—****Por fin, te lo juro niña, cada vez es más difícil despertarte. Ahora**

**date prisa. He hecho panqueques para el desayuno.**

**—****Está bien, está bien —dije y me froté los ojos soñolientos. Había**

**tenido otro de esos sueños. ¿Por qué soñaba con fragmentos de mi**

**infancia y por qué acabo de darme cuenta de que el mismo chico me**

**ayudó en cada una de mis experiencias traumáticas?**

**Me había olvidado de ese día en el festival, perdiéndome. Pero si**

**dorsal. —Sí, lo es, Candy. No me gusta verte hacer pucheros. Ya lo sabes.**

**—****¡CANDY, BAJA A COMER! ¡VAS A LLEGAR TARDE! —La voz, muy**

**alta, de mi mamá subió por las escaleras.**

**ocurrió. Lo recordaba ahora. Y ese niño... que había estado allí. ¿Por qué me era tan familiar?**

**Mi puerta se abrió suavemente y mis preocupaciones se**

**desvanecieron al ver a Terry caminando dentro de mi habitación. Había**

**empezado a utilizar la puerta en lugar de aparecer de la nada y asustarme**

**de muerte. Era una pequeña petición que siempre trataba de honrar.**

**—****Está haciendo panqueques... ¿Crees que me dará algunos cuando**

**venga a recogerte para ir a la escuela? —Su voz era profunda e hipnótica.**

**Incluso ahora, quería suspirar y disfrutar de la calidez que enviaba a**

**través de mí. Me puse de pie y cerré la corta distancia entre nosotros.**

**Deteniéndome justo en frente de él, puse ambas manos sobre su pecho y**

**sonreí a sus asombrosos ojos azules.**

**—****Hasta que Leif aparezca no eres exactamente su persona favorita.**

**Ya lo sabes. —Frunció el ceño y odie que mi madre estuviera siendo tan**

**difícil. No me gustaba hacerle fruncir el ceño. Pero, por desgracia, con mi**

**ex novio de repente desaparecido, mi mamá culpaba mí ruptura con él**

**por otro chico. No es como si pudiera decirle la verdad. Pensaría que**

**estoy loca de verdad esta vez y nunca podría dejar el hospital psiquiátrico.**

**—****Oye —dijo Terry, extendiendo la mano para acariciar mi cara—.**

**Detente. Esto no es tu culpa. Además, los dos sabemos que no necesito de**

**los alimentos. Sus panqueques sólo huelen increíbles. —A veces, puede**

**venir bien que sea capaz de leer mis emociones. Aunque, otras veces me**

**molesta al extremo.**

**—****Bueno, tal vez si me explicaras exactamente qué quieres decir**

**con que ****_Leif no es humano_****, entonces no me sentiría tan culpable. —Terry**

**suspiró y se sentó en mi cama, tirando de mí en su regazo. Sus ojos**

**azules, aún tenían un rastro de la luz que se encendía en ellos cuando**

**tomaba un alma de un cuerpo al momento de su muerte. Envolví mis**

**brazos alrededor de su cuello, esforzándome mucho para mantener la**

**expresión seria en mi cara. Cuando lo tenía tan cerca era difícil pensar de**

**manera coherente.**

**—****Te dije que no estoy totalmente seguro de lo que es Leif**

**exactamente. Lo único que sé, es que no tiene alma. Es de lo único que**

**tengo certeza. —Metí un mechón de su cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja**

**y decidí darle una oportunidad a los pucheros.**

**—****Bueno, ¿Qué crees que es? —Terry arqueó las cejas y una sexy**

**sonrisa apareció en su rostro, formando un hoyuelo.**

**—****¿Pucheros, Candy? ¿En serio? Esperaba más de ti que eso.**

**¿Cuándo mi chica comenzó a jugar sucio contra mí, eh?**

**Empujé su pecho y le saqué la lengua. —Esto no es jugar sucio.**

**Su risa divertida envió un estremecimiento de placer por mi espina**

**—****Umm... Creo que sí. ¡OH! Sí, esa vez que tenía mis manos llenas**

**de libros y se suponía que te aferraras a mi falda. Dios, eso fue terrible.**

**Recuerdo el momento en que noté que tu agarre se había soltado y luego**

**me di la vuelta y no seguías allí. Mi corazón dejo de latir. Probablemente**

**—****Ve a comer. Voy a estar afuera en veinte minutos para recogerte**

**—****susurró en mi oído antes de besar mi sien y ponerme de pie.**

**Puse mis manos en mis caderas para comenzar a discutir, pero**

**desapareció antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. —Sólo porque eres**

**_La Muerte _****no significa que puedas salirte con la tuya siendo grosero —**

**susurré en la habitación vacía, por si acaso estuviera lo suficientemente**

**cerca para oírme. Con un enojado "Umm" me dirigí al baño para**

**alistarme.**

**—****No vas a tener tiempo si te sientas y comes tu desayuno, eso si**

**tienes la intención de llegar al primer período antes que suene la**

**campana —dijo mi madre con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba hacia**

**la cocina.**

**—****Lo sé, voy a tomar un panqueque —Agarré uno de los**

**panqueques que había apilados en el plato en el centro de la mesa y me**

**sentí culpable al instante por haber tardado tanto para prepararme. **

**Era evidente que había dejado todo para preparar un desayuno caliente y rico**

**por mí, para empezar el día. Y todo lo que tenía tiempo de hacer era**

**llevarme un panqueque y comerlo en mi camino hacia el Jeep de Dank.**

**—****Lo siento, mamá. Me quedé dormida. Gracias por esto —dije**

**inclinándome para besarla en la mejilla antes de recoger mi mochila**

**frente a la mesa de la cocina.**

**—****Necesito conseguirte un reloj despertador —murmuró, y sacó una**

**silla para sentarse.**

**—****Prometo que mañana me levantaré media hora antes. Guarda las**

**sobras en la heladera y las calentamos en el microondas en la mañana y**

**las disfrutamos juntas. —No sonrió, sino que frunció el ceño hacia su**

**taza de café. ****_Demonios, sabía cómo hacerme sentir mal_****.**

**Sacando una silla, me senté sabiendo que estaría saltando de**

**vuelta en menos de tres minutos, pero quería hacerla feliz y quería**

**preguntarle acerca de mi sueño.**

**—****¿Te acuerdas cuando era un niña y me perdí en la Feria de las**

**Artes y Entretenimiento?**

**Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y su frente se arrugó con el recuerdo.**

**Tenía la esperanza de que mi frente no se arrugara así cuando me hiciera**

**mayor. A excepción de la cosa de la frente, no me importaría lucir como**

**mi madre a su edad. Su corte de cabello al estilo hombre y oscuro tenía**

**un aspecto brillante y sus piernas eran sexys para una mujer adulta.**

**preocuparte. Tengo esto bajo control. Recuerda lo que te dije. Lo que ****_La_**

**_Muerte _****protege no puede ser dañado… y tú —Acarició con la yema de su**

**pulgar mi mejilla—, eres la única cosa que protejo.**

**El estremecimiento que yo nunca parecía ser capaz de controlar**

**cuando su voz descendía una octava y era toda suave y sexy parecía**

**acortaste cinco años de mi vida ese día.**

**Así que fue real. Los ojos marrones oscuro de mamá se asomaron**

**sobre el borde de la taza de café mientras tomó un sorbo. Quería**

**preguntarle más, pero el ceño fruncido en su rostro me detuvo. Su**

**atención se fijó sobre mi hombro, a la ventana. Terry estaba aquí. Odiaba**

**que pensara que mi relación con él tenía algo que ver con la desaparición**

**de Leif. El hecho era que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de romper**

**con Leif. Él desapareció antes de que pudiera. Sin embargo, si le dijera**

**eso, las cosas serían aún peores. Si no supiera que no es humano**

**entonces también me preocuparía, pero sabía la verdad.**

**—****Tengo que irme mamá. Te quiero —Le grité dirigiéndome a la**

**puerta. No quería escuchar su charla sobre que se preocupaba más por**

**mí, debido a que Leif se había ido.**

**_Ya casi es la hora_****.**

**Me detuve y me quedé helada en los escalones de la entrada de la**

**casa. Mi mano extendida se aferró de la fría barandilla de hierro. Conocía**

**esa voz.**

**—****Candy. —Terry estuvo delante de mí instantáneamente.**

**Levantando mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, sacudí la cabeza**

**para aclararme.**

**—****¿Has... has visto a alguien o... mmm, oído algo? —Me tropecé con**

**mis palabras, todavía aturdida por la voz hablando directamente en mi**

**oído.**

**El color azul en los ojos de Terry pasó de su azul brillante normal a**

**esferas destellantes. —Candy, tus ojos…**

**Llegó hasta mí y ahuecó mi rostro en sus manos mientras me**

**estudiaba. ****_La Muerte _****no se supone que sienta temor por nada, sin**

**embargo, podía verlo en cada pliegue de su ceño fruncido. El hecho de**

**que sus ojos lucían como llamas azules significaba algo.**

**—****¿Qué pasa con mis ojos? —Le pregunté en un susurro de pánico.**

**Dank me apretó contra él con fuerza.**

**—****Adelante, nos vamos.**

**Le dejé hacer todo, me llevó hasta el Jeep, e incluso me acomodó en**

**el interior y me puso el cinturón de seguridad.**

**—****Terry, dime que va mal —Le rogué mientras me besaba**

**suavemente en los labios.**

**—****Nada. Nada que yo no pueda arreglar. —Me aseguró y presionó su**

**frente junto a la mía—. Escúchame, Candy, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, aquí estoy para protegerte.**

**Siempre me daba una sonrisa sexy cuando me estremecía.**

**—****Está bien, pero oí una voz. En mi oído. Como cuando hablas**

**conmigo, pero estás lejos. —Terry se tensó y respiró hondo.**

**—****¿En serio?**

**Asentí y vi que cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras un gruñido**

**furioso vibraba contra su pecho.**

**—****_Nadie _****llega tan cerca de ti. ****_Nada _****consigue estar tan cerca de ti. —**

**Besó la punta de mi nariz y luego cerró la puerta antes de aparecer en el**

**asiento del conductor a mi lado. Esperaba que no estuviera muy**

**distraído con otra cosa para no estar prestando atención a lo que mi**

**mamá hacía. Si había estado mirando por la ventana hasta hace un**

**momento, entonces las cosas podrían complicarse.**

**—****Ya está encerrada en su cuarto escribiendo —dijo Terry mientras**

**arrancaba el Jeep y salía a la calle. No le pregunté cómo sabía lo que**

**pensaba. Estoy acostumbrada a eso a esta altura. No podía preocuparme**

**por nada sin que él lo supiera. Se obsesionaba con arreglar todos mis**

**problemas. Normalmente, eso me frustraría, pero en este momento con**

**los problemas avecinándose, lo necesitaba.**

**—****¿Que dijo la voz? —Su voz era tensa y noté que trataba de**

**controlar el gruñido de enfado que me divertía cuando era provocado a**

**causa de los celos. En este momento no era divertido. Para nada.**

**—****_Ya casi es la hora _****—****le contesté, estudiando su reacción. Su mano**

**izquierda apretó el volante mientras se acercaba y apoyaba su mano en**

**mi muslo.**

**—****Me encargaré de esto inmediatamente. No vi nada, pero lo sentí.**

**En el momento en que te quedaste helada, lo sentí. No es un alma. No se**

**trata de una deidad. No es nada con lo que esté familiarizado, pero eso**

**deja sólo algunas cosas que pueden ser. Y te prometo, Candy, que**

**ninguna de esas cosas es un problema para mí. Así que deja de**

**preocuparte. Yo soy ****_La Muerte_****, bebé. Recuérdalo. —Dejé escapar un**

**suspiro y cubrí su mano con la mía.**

**—****Lo sé —contesté y comencé a trazar corazones en su mano con la**

**punta de mi dedo.**

**—****Te he echado de menos anoche —susurró con voz ronca. Sonreí a**

**sus manos mientras él daba vuelta la suya y estrechaba la mía. Me gusta**

**saber que me extraña.**

**—****Bien.**

**Una sonrisa divertida fue su respuesta.**

**Podía oír mis miedos. No había razón para explicar mi repentino cambio**

**de humor.**

**—****¿Alguna vez regresará?**

**Terry dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba por encima de mi**

**hombro. —Me temo que sí.**

**Cuando Terry se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela,**

**hice mi búsqueda diaria por el coche de Leif. Y tal como los**

**días anteriores, no se encontraba en su lugar. En vez de**

**tomarse el codiciado lugar de aparcamiento del chico más**

**popular de la escuela, se mantuvo vacío. Fue como si todos estuvieran**

**esperándole. Preguntándose. La última vez que había visto a Leif fue el**

**día que pensé que Dank estaba perdido para siempre. Gee, una**

**transportadora que intentaba matar mi cuerpo y forzar la mano de La**

**Muerte, por extraño que parezca, se convirtió en mi amiga, consiguió**

**sacar el alma de mi cuerpo sin la ayuda de La Muerte. El problema fue**

**que ya era demasiado tarde. La Muerte ya había roto las reglas y tenía**

**que pagar por ello. Me quedaba la decisión de convertirme en un alma en**

**pena errante o volver a mi cuerpo y vivir. A pesar de que la única persona**

**que había amado ardía en el infierno como un ángel caído por no hacer**

**su trabajo cuando llegó el momento de quitarme la vida. Gee me había**

**explicado que Terry estaría atormentado aún más en los abismos del**

**infierno si sabía que yo era un alma perdida. Él querría saber que vivía.**

**Que su sacrificio fue por algo. Yo haría cualquier cosa para aliviar su**

**dolor. Así que volví a mi cuerpo por la mañana y elegí la vida. Por él.**

**Luego, él estuvo en la escuela esa mañana y yo no tuve ni siquiera**

**un momento para hablar con Leif y explicarle. Sólo corrí hacia Terry.**

**Después que Terry me explicó todo y me puso al tanto del engaño, de que**

**Leif no era humano, habíamos ido a buscarlo. Pero Leif Montgomery**

**había desaparecido. Eso fue hace un mes.**

**—****No frunzas el ceño. —La voz de Terry irrumpió en mis**

**pensamientos mientras su mano ahuecaba mi rostro y me estudiaba.**

**Le di un codazo. —Cállate.**

**Se rió —Chica, por favor, dime que no trataste de ser sutil con tu**

**mirada lujuriosa, porque has fracasado. **

**Ese chico sabe que deseas su**

**cuerpo.**

**—****¿Por qué te molesta? Sé que dices que Leif no tiene alma, pero**

**conozco a Leif. He pasado tiempo con él. No es malo. Es increíblemente**

**dulce.**

**Esos ojos azules que amaba, se encendieron como zafiros ardientes y el resplandor al que**

**me estoy acostumbrando me advirtió que había dicho algo equivocado.**

**Terry no llevaba bien la emoción de los celos. Era completamente nuevo**

**para él y no era algo que pudiera manejar.**

**—****Leif es lo que debe ser. Fue creado, Candy. Hizo su trabajo. No es**

**dulce. No tiene alma.**

**Me incliné hacia delante y besé su mandíbula luego susurré—:**

**Tranquilo chico grande. Los dos sabemos quién es el dueño mi alma.**

**—****Así es —respondió Terry, luego mordisqueó mi oído—, y no lo**

**olvides.**

**Me estremecí por su cálido aliento sobre mi piel.**

**Golpecitos en mi ventana me sobresaltaron, me aparté de mi sexy**

**novio y me volví para ver a Ann, mi mejor amiga, mirándome por la**

**ventana con una expresión divertida.**

**—****Salvada por la mejor amiga —murmuró Dank, presionando un**

**último beso en mi cuello, antes de alcanzarme mi mochila y abrirme la**

**puerta de su coche. Salió a la luz de la mañana luciendo como un Dios**

**griego. Los pantalones que colgaban de sus caderas cubrían su trasero**

**deliciosamente bien. Terry podía verdaderamente lucirse en una**

**camiseta ajustada al cuerpo y lo hacía diariamente. Hoy la camisa que**

**exhibía su impresionante pecho era de un azul oscuro. Sus botas negras**

**nunca cambiaban, pero a mí me gustaban. Eran algo así como sexys.**

**Parecía un chico malo incluso con mi mochila roja en su hombro**

**izquierdo. Lo observé en una inevitable fascinación mientras se dirigía**

**alrededor del frente de su Jeep para abrir mi puerta. Había aprendido por**

**las malas a no abrir la puerta de mi lado del coche. No le gustaba. Podía**

**sentir los ojos de Ann en mí, pero no me importaba. Podía verme**

**comerme con los ojos a mi novio. Además, me entendía por completo.**

**Ann pensaba, al igual que el resto del mundo, que Terrence Granchester era el vocalista de la banda de rock Cold Soul. Irónico, lo sé. "Dank" si cantaba con la banda, pero no pasaba tiempo con ellos a menudo. Ann era**

**una gran fan.**

**Dank abrió mi puerta y salí por fin, apartando mis ojos de él para**

**encontrar la mirada de mi amiga.**

**—****Bueno, buenos días a ti también —Bromeó Ann, deslizando**

**su brazo en el mío—. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo te iba a llevar dejar**

**de mirar a tu novio rockero con ojos de cachorro y notarme un poco.**

**fueron haciendo poco a poco la misma cosa. Nadie lo había mencionado**

**demasiado. Era... extraño.**

**—****Entonces, ¿Estudiaste para ese examen de trigonometría? —**

**preguntó Ann sonriendo, como si no acabara de preocuparse por Leif.**

**Una vez más... extraño.**

**—****Ya basta —susurré. Terry vino detrás de mí, llenando de calidez y**

**hormigueos todo mi interior.**

**—****Es imposible que desee mi cuerpo más de lo que deseo el suyo.**

**Ann comenzó a abanicarse con la mano.**

**—****Querido Señor, ten piedad, creo que podría desmayarme.**

**La mano de Dank cubrió la mía y la apretó. —Nos encontramos en**

**el interior. Voy a llevar esto a tu casillero.**

**Siempre era tan bueno, procuraba darme tiempo a solas con**

**Ann. Asentí con la cabeza, sin siquiera importarme que tuviera una**

**sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.**

**Ann se quitó sus gafas de sol, apoyándolas sobre su cabeza.**

**Sus rizos eran perfectamente armados, sabía por experiencia que le**

**tomaba horas de trabajo. La chica dormía con los cilindros en su cabeza**

**como si fuese 1980 o algo así. Sus ojos azul brillaban mientras**

**observaba el trasero de mi novio mientras se abría camino dentro de la**

**escuela.**

**—****Ese es un buen pedazo de...**

**—****¡Ann!—La reprendí con una sonrisa, porque por supuesto que**

**tenía razón. Pero aún así, no tenía que decirlo en voz alta.**

**—****¿Muy celosa? —Bromeó.**

**Sólo rodé mis ojos. La mirada de Ann recorrió el espacio vacío**

**de estacionamiento de Leif. No podía explicarle a Ann sobre Leif. Ni**

**siquiera sabía que veía gente muerta, o como Terry solía decirles, "almas**

**errantes". Hasta que conocí a "Dank", había tenido que vivir con mi secreto.**

**—****Me pregunto, ¿Dónde está?**

**Cuando Leif desapareció, Terry y yo decidimos mantener un perfil**

**bajo con nuestra relación. No fue sino hasta la semana pasada que**

**habíamos comenzado a estar al aire libre juntos. Cuando las autoridades**

**y los padres de Leif me habían preguntado les dije a ambos que Leif y yo**

**acabábamos de romper. Que fue su decisión. Lo cuál no era una mentira**

**total; desapareció sin dejar rastro. Eso es una forma de romper las cosas.**

**Al principio, sus padres llamaban a diario para preguntarme si había oído**

**hablar de él. Se detuvieron después de que Leif llamó y les aseguró que se**

**encontraba bien. Al parecer, les había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo**

**para resolver ciertos problemas. Curiosamente, después de que llamara a**

**sus padres, ellos parecían estar completamente a gusto con su**

**desaparición. Ya no venían a buscarme. Había visto a su madre en la**

**tienda de comestibles la semana pasada y me sonrió brillantemente como**

**si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Los chicos en la escuela**

**—****Sí. Hasta tarde anoche. —Ann se quejó, y acomodó su**

**cabello por encima del hombro. Era uno de sus gestos dramáticos que me**

**hacía reír.**

**—****Si no lo apruebo, mis padres me encerrarán en el desván de por**

**vida. Tendrás que ir a verme y deslizar alimentos por debajo de la puerta.**

**—****Dudo que sea tan malo. Además, si estudiaste, ¿verdad?**

**Rodó sus ojos una vez y me miró. —Un poco. Sí.**

**—****Viste ****_Pequeñas Mentirosas _****ayer por la noche, ¿No?**

**Con un profundo suspiro que hizo que sus hombros subieran y**

**luego bajaran respondió—: Sí. El capítulo de la semana pasada y el de**

**esta semana. No pude evitarlo. Tengo una cosa por Caleb.**

**Agarrando su brazo, la llevé hacia dentro. —Vamos. A la biblioteca.**

**Tenemos treinta minutos para que no seas encerrada en un ático de por**

**vida.**

**Ann me miró. —Te amo.**

**—****Lo mismo.**

**Afortunadamente, el fantasma de la biblioteca se encontraba en**

**otro lugar hoy. El alma que siempre deambulaba por ahí era una**

**distracción.**

**Vas a nacer en un cuerpo nuevo y volverás a esta familia. Tal vez no**

**mañana o al día siguiente, pero un día volverás.**

**Él suspiró y se frotó la nariz contra el animal de peluche que**

**obviamente amaba.**

**—****Sí, pero me dijiste que no recordaría esta vida. Que olvidaría**

**quién fui antes. No quiero olvidar a mamá y papá. No quiero olvidar…**


	3. Chapter 2

**TERRY (DANK)**

**Vi como Candy llevó a Ann hasta la biblioteca. Estaría ocupada**

**por un rato y yo tenía un lugar adonde ir. Había un alma que no quería**

**dejar esperando por mí. Tenía que estar allí para el momento de esta**

**muerte. Una vez que Candy entró en la biblioteca y supe que estaba a**

**salvo, por el momento, me marché.**

**Antes de Candy no había entendido el amor. Antes de Candy, tomar**

**las almas había sido fácil. Ahora, conocía las emociones. Sabía del dolor**

**y el sentimiento de pérdida y eso hacía mi objetivo más difícil.**

**Especialmente con los más jóvenes. A pesar de que sabía que**

**conseguirían otra vida muy pronto, comprendía el dolor de su familia, ya**

**que perdían a alguien amado. Porque si bien, el alma de ese niño**

**regresaría, no sería lo mismo. Ellos no sabrían que el niño que amaban**

**seguiría con ellos cuando el alma regresara con una nueva vida.**

**—****Es hora, ¿no? —El niño me miró cuando entré en su habitación**

**del hospital. Había ido a hablar con él antes. Varias veces, en realidad.**

**Quería que entendiera que moriría pronto, pero si seguía mis**

**instrucciones entonces se le daría otra vida. Su alma seguiría viviendo.**

**Solo esta vida acabaría. Su labio inferior temblaba mientras me miraba**

**fijamente.**

**—****Sí, es hora.**

**—****¿Dolerá?**

**Negué con la cabeza —Te prometí que no lo haría, ¿no?**

**Asintió con la cabeza y apretó el dinosaurio verde con más fuerza a**

**su pecho, metiéndolo debajo de su barbilla. Había pasado una semana**

**desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Su rostro parecía más pálido y los**

**círculos bajo sus ojos eran más oscuros. La enfermedad tomaba el**

**control.**

**—****Mamá cree que voy a mejorar. Traté de decirle que no era así.**

**La opresión en el pecho apareció. Esto solía ser tan fácil.**

**—****Aquellos que te aman no quieren aceptar que tu cuerpo en esta**

**vida está demasiado enfermo para continuar. Pero recuerda: Vas a volver.**

**—****No hables así, cariño. Vamos a luchar contra esto —dijo con una**

**fiereza que sólo una madre desesperada podía reunir en un momento**

**como este.**

**Jessi, aunque es mala a veces, es mi hermana mayor.**

**Esta era la razón por la que La Muerte no estaba destinada a sentir**

**emociones. Quería abrazar al niño en mis brazos y hacerle falsas**

**promesas. Cualquier cosa para calmar su miedo, pero éste era su destino.**

**Estaría de vuelta pronto. Ya me había preguntado por su alma tras**

**reunirme con él la primera vez. Su hermana tenía dieciséis años. En seis**

**años, daría a luz a un bebé que iba a nombrar como su hermano y esta**

**alma volvería.**

**—****Lo sé, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Esta es la manera en que**

**funciona la vida. Puede que no recuerdes esta vida, pero tu alma siempre**

**estará unida a tus seres queridos. Tu alma será feliz y aunque no**

**recuerdes, tu alma se sentirá como si estuviera en casa.**

**El niño asintió con la cabeza y bajó el dinosaurio.**

**—****Mamá acaba de salir a buscarme un poco de hielo. ¿Podemos**

**esperar hasta que regrese? Quiero decirle adiós. —Se ahogó en esa última**

**palabra.**

**Asentí y retrocedí, mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría. Su**

**madre entró. También estaba más delgada desde mi última visita y el**

**dolor y el miedo que la rodeaba era impresionante. Los círculos oscuros**

**debajo de sus ojos se veían casi como si ella fuera la que podría morir**

**hoy.**

**—****Lamento haber tardado tanto, cariño. Tuve que ir al piso de arriba**

**para conseguir el hielo que te gusta —Se apresuró a su lado. La ropa**

**arrugada colgaba en su frágil figura. Ya estaba de duelo. Lo sabía. Puede**

**haberle dicho a su hijo que iba a mejorar, pero sabía que no era así.**

**—****Mamá —Su débil voz, sonó con más fuerza de lo que esperaba. Vi**

**como el pequeño niño tomó de la mano a su madre. Se disponía a**

**consolarla. Su cuerpo podría ser joven, pero su alma no lo era. Tenía un**

**alma madura. Una que había visto muchas vidas. En el momento de la**

**muerte el alma comenzaba a tomar el relevo. A pesar de que su mente era**

**la de un niño de cinco años, su alma sabía que su madre lo necesitaba**

**fuerte en estos momentos.**

**—****Te amo —dijo y un sollozo sacudió el cuerpo de ella. Quería**

**abrazarla para ayudar a aliviar su dolor, pero no podía. La Muerte no**

**estaba destinada a confortar.**

**—****También te amo mi dulce niño —susurró apretando su pequeña**

**mano entre las suyas.**

**—****Nunca me iré, ¿Esta bien? No te pongas triste. —Intentó, como**

**tantos otros, explicar a los que dejaban atrás que iba a volver. Pero al**

**igual que todos los seres humanos, comenzó a llorar y a sacudir la cabeza**

**en negación. Enfrentar la pérdida de su pequeño hijo era demasiado para**

**que su mente comprendiera.**

**—****No, mamá. Tengo que irme ahora, pero te prometo, que siempre**

**estaré aquí.**

**Me acerqué a su lado mientras su madre cubría su pequeño cuerpo**

**con el suyo. Su pequeña mano se extendió hacia mí y la agarré. Asintió y**

**tomé su alma.**

**—****Siempre me llamas para los más difíciles. ¿Por qué es eso?**

**¿Mmm...? ¿Por qué le agrado a tu novia, me llamas a mí? —gruñó Gee**

**mientras se pavoneaba en la habitación del hospital.**

**—****Esto no trata de ti, Gee. Se trata del niño. Toma su alma ahora.**

**No necesita ver el resto. Tiene que ir arriba.**

**Gee miró a la madre llorando sobre el cuerpo que había albergado**

**una vez a aquella alma. Sus sollozos eran cada vez más intensos y las**

**enfermeras comenzaron a precipitarse en la sala gritando.**

**Inmediatamente, Gee tomó la mano del alma y se fue sin decir una**

**palabra. Podría ser un dolor en el trasero, pero no era cruel. Es por eso**

**que siempre pedía por ella cuando se trataba de una muerte como ésta.**

**Con una última mirada a la afligida madre, salí de la habitación. A ella le**

**encantaría su nieto un día y lo abrasaría mientras le contaba todo acerca**

**de su tío. El alma no puede recordar esa vida, pero él sabría lo luchador**

**que fue su tío y que la vida que sólo había experimentado durante un**

**corto período de tiempo nunca sería olvidada. En su siguiente vida, él se**

**haría mayor junto a sus nietos para contarles historias.**

**—****¿Quién lo tomó?- Pregunto Candy.**

**—****Gee.**

**—****Oh, bien. Ella le gustará.**

**Reí. Gee no es la persona más agradable que he conocido, pero por**

**una extraña razón a Candy le gustaba. Incluso cuando pensó que era**

**adolescente que sufría de esquizofrenia.**

**Hola —murmuró Candy en su suave, sexi y dulce tono que**

**significaba que me extrañaba. Normalmente, no me voy**

**durante el día para tomar almas. Solo las difíciles o con las**

**que he hecho conexión. No tenia que estar ahí para que un**

**cuerpo muriera. Solo tenia que estar ahí para tomar el alma vinculada a**

**ese cuerpo. Así que, a pesar de que la gente muere cada segundo de cada**

**día, no siempre estoy ahí en el momento. Por eso, a veces, la gente veía el**

**"****fantasma" de su ser querido poco después de su muerte. El alma**

**permanece en el cuerpo hasta que voy a por ella. También hay almas que**

**se niegan a irse. Las que no quieren marcharse. Las que se convierten en**

**almas perdidas y vagan confundidas por la tierra toda la eternidad.**

**—****Pareces… triste —dice ella, envolviendo su brazos alrededor de mi**

**cintura.**

**—****Solo estoy pensando—Le aseguro, empujándola fuerte contra mi**

**pecho.**

**—****Solo tomaste un alma, ¿No? —repite, estudiándome.**

**Asiento.**

**—****¿Un pequeño?**

**Asiento, otra vez.**

**—****Un chico.**

**Lo entendía. Hemos hablado de esto antes. Había tantas cosas que**

**quería saber y yo me sentía impotente, no quería que ella se preocupara.**

**No podía manejar decirle que no a la chica.**

**—****¿Cuándo va a volver?**

**—****En seis años.**

**Ella inclinó la cabeza contra mi pecho y suspiró. La Muerte no era**

**algo con lo que Candy lidiaba muy bien, pero comenzaba a entenderlo**

**mejor.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CANDY**

**_—_****_¿Qué hacías allí arriba? Está muy alto._**

**_Volví mi mirada hacia él otra vez._**

**_—_****_Uh, yo, uh… ¿me atrapaste? —pregunté incrédula._**

**_Él rió, y el azul bebé de sus ojos pareció oscurecerse._**

**_—_****_Sí, ¿Por qué crees que no estás tumbada en el suelo con algunos_**

**_El árbol no era tan alto. El estúpido Wyatt no sabia nada. Solo porque_**

**_era una chica no significaba que yo no pudiera treparlo, también. Se lo_**

**_mostraría. Para cuando llegue aquí, yo estaré camino a la cima. Así no_**

**_pensara que las chicas no podemos hacer lo que los chicos hacen. ¡JA! Lo_**

**_podemos hacer mejor. Porque somos más guays._**

**_Mirando hacia atrás para ver si mamá me miraba desde la ventana_**

**_de la cocina, lo encuentro todo despejado y me sujeto de rama con la_**

**_corteza dura. Era caliente y pegajosa. Una vez que tuve ambas manos y_**

**_piernas firmemente enganchadas a su alrededor, empecé a intentar_**

**_escalar. Sin siquiera mirar hacia abajo. Seguí manteniendo mi camino_**

**_hasta que llegue a la cima. Sin razones para bajar la mirada. Eso podría_**

**_estropearlo. Una astilla de madera me cortó la mano y grité, retirándola_**

**_para ver si estoy sangrando. Había una pequeña astilla clavada en mi_**

**_mano y presioné la palma contra mi boca, utilizando mis dientes para_**

**_sacármela. Sonriendo con satisfacción una vez la pequeña astilla estuvo_**

**_entre mis dientes. La saqué fuera y escupí el ofensivo objeto._**

**_Ves, fue tan difícil como para cualquier chico. Wyatt y su estúpida_**

**_boca diciendo que yo era débil. ¡Lo que sea! Continué mi subida a la cima._**

**_A lo mejor, una vez vea que soy mucho más guay que él porque puedo_**

**_trepar muy alto, me dejará entrar en su nueva casa del árbol. Ese cartel de_**

**_"_****_solo chicos" parecía planamente estúpido, de todos modos. Mama decía_**

**_que debía ignorarlos y dejar que los chicos tuvieran su escondite especial,_**

**_pero yo no podía hacer eso. No era justo cuando yo fui quien tuvo la idea de_**

**_la casa del árbol en primer lugar. Además, todo lo que Ann quería_**

**_hacer era que nos maquilláramos y nos pintáramos las uñas. ¿Quién_**

**_querría perder el tiempo de esa manera? ¡Yo no!_**

**_Mi pie se resbalo y me sujeté fuerte intentando no entrar en pánico._**

**_Podía hacer esto. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi agarre firme se_**

**_debilitaba. Eso no era bueno. Moví mi brazo, así podría encontrar otra rama_**

**_en la que sujetarme, pero luego mi otro pie resbaló y me fui en una caída_**

**_libre de espaldas. Esto iba a doler._**

**_—_****_Ups, te tengo —dijo una voz familiar y abrí mis ojos para ver a un_**

**_chico mirándome. Sujetándome. Extraño. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, levanté la_**

**_mirada al árbol del cual acababa de caer e intente recordar de donde_**

**_conocía a este chico. ¿Me golpee la cabeza y este chico me recogió?_**

**_—_****_Uh —Conteste, todavía confusa. Estaba cayendo. Luego… este_**

**_chico me sujetaba y me hablaba._**

**_¿huesos rotos?_**

**_Sacudí mi cabeza y me levanté. Él me bajó fácilmente y otra vez_**

**_observe cuan familiar me parecía. ¿Iba al colegio con nosotros?_**

**_—_****_¿De dónde venias?_**

**_Se encogió de hombros:_**

**_—_****_Andaba por aquí, te vi trepar demasiado alto, y vine por si_**

**_necesitabas ayuda._**

**_—_****_¿Te conozco? —Le pregunté, notando como en su rostro se formaba_**

**_una extraña sonrisa._**

**_—_****_Deseo que lo hicieras, pero no. Todavía no. No es la hora._**

**_—_****_¿Qué significa eso?_**

**_Él era extraño y hablaba como un adulto._**

**_—_****_Candy Andry, trae tu trasero aquí si quieres echar un vistazo a mi_**

**_casa del árbol antes de que los chicos lleguen —Wyatt estaba de pie en la_**

**_calle, sonriendo como si acabara de ofrecerme un millón de dólares._**

**_¿Qué decía sobre un "vistazo"? Yo quería ENTRAR. No dar un_**

**_estúpido vistazo. Miré hacia atrás al chico que me había atrapado, por si_**

**_quería venir también, pero él se había ido._**

**_—_****_¡Casi es la hora, casi es la hora, casi es la hora, casi es la hora.!_**

**Me senté en la cama sin aliento, mientras el canto en mi oído se**

**desvanecía. La misma voz de ayer. Conocía esa voz, ¿no? Y que quería**

**decir con "casi es la hora."**

**Agarré mi cabeza dentro de mis manos y suspiré. ¿Qué me pasaba?**

**Estos sueños parecían tan reales. Como recuerdos que he olvidado. El**

**mismo chico. La misma voz.**

**Miré a través de mis dedos como la luz apenas entraba por la**

**ventana. El sol no había salido por completo todavía. No había manera de**

**que me volviera a dormir. Mamá se emocionaría si consigo levantarme a**

**tiempo para desayunar con ella hoy. El sueño iba a molestarme.**

**Necesitaba preguntarle a Wyatt sobre ese árbol. ¿Tenia que contarle sobre**

**la caída? No lo podía recordar. Tal vez el sí.**

**Salí de mi cama y cepillé el pelo y me paré delante de la ventana,**

**estudiando el viejo roble. Sentía como si hubiera otro recuerdo atado a**

**ese árbol pero no podía recordarlo. Dejé mi cepillo y me deslicé dentro de**

**mis sandalias e hice mi camino hacia abajo. Quería salir de aquí. Era casi**

**como si el árbol de repente me jalara de alguna manera invisible hacia él.**

**El aire frio de la mañana me hizo templar mientras bajaba las**

**escaleras del pórtico y cruzaba la húmeda hierba. Una chaqueta hubiera**

**sido una decisión inteligente, pero había estado tan ansiosa en salir a ver**

**este árbol.**

**Escaneando el jardín buscando algo extraño o raro, caminé hacia el**

**árbol. Era el mismo que había estado siempre aquí. Nada había cambiado**

**realmente. Excepto, quizás, que la rama de abajo era ahora más fácil de**

**alcanzar. Estudié el lugar del árbol y recordé directamente antes de que**

**cayera y calculando desde cuan lejos realmente caí. ¿Podía un chico**

**atraparme si caerse el mismo por el impacto? Eso parecía altamente**

**improbable.**

**algo que ver con esa voz.**

**Apretando mí agarre, escaneo el jardín con la temprana luz de la**

**mañana. No hay nada aquí a parte de nosotros dos. Ella esta a salvo, me**

**lo recuerdo.**

**—****Cuéntame sobre el sueño —La animo.**

**TERRY ( Dank)**

**Ella estaba asustada. Lo podía sentir incluso a un continente de**

**distancia. Mirando hacia a Gee, fruncí el ceño porque no habíamos**

**acabado. Aun tenia que recolectar ochocientas almas más antes de**

**finalizar el día.**

**—****Tenemos que darnos prisa —dije, girándome para llevarme a la**

**obstinada alma que no quería irse.**

**—****Espera, ¿No vas a ayudarme a convencer a esta a irse? Quiero**

**decir, vamos chico enamorado, sé que quieres volver con tu chica y todo,**

**pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.**

**—****Pero está es obstinada. Déjala vagando por la tierra por la**

**eternidad si es lo que quiere. Lo he intentado.**

**Gee frunció el ceño y cerró la distancia entre nosotros:**

**—****¿Ella esta bien? Puedo ir. Puedes mandar a alguien para…**

**—****No, me necesita. Vámonos. Esta es una causa perdida.**

**—****UGH, eres tan malditamente impaciente —Gee me miró molesta.**

**—****No tengo tiempo para esto. Coge el alma o déjala, no me importa**

**—****La necesidad de llegar hasta Candy me consumía. No podía**

**concéntrame.**

**—****Haz lo que puedas con ella. Te encontraré en la próxima parada.**

**Tengo que revisarla —No esperé la respuesta de Gee.**

**Ella se encontraba en su jardín trasero, mirando ese viejo roble. Su**

**pelo caía por su espalda en suaves y recién peinadas ondas, las cuales**

**parecía fuera de lugar con su pantalón de pijama y su top.**

**—****¿Estas bien? —pregunté, acercándome desde atrás y cogiéndola**

**entre mis brazos. Ni siquiera se sobresalta ya. Que yo aparezca de la nada**

**se ha vuelto normal para ella. El pensamiento me hace sonreír, pero su**

**tristeza borra la sonrisa de mi rostro. Algo le molesta.**

**—****¿Por qué estas aquí fuera tan temprano, mirando un árbol? —Le**

**pregunto, descansando mi mentón encima de su cabeza.**

**—****Tuve un sueño, no era la primera vez. Pienso… pienso que tiene**

**cabeza por que yo no estoy ahí para sentirlo. Para detenerlo.**

**Ella se mordió el labio superior y estudió mi pecho por un**

**Desliza sus manos sobre las mías y deja caer su cabeza sobre mi**

**hombro.**

**—****Son muchos recuerdos de mi infancia. Recuerdos que he**

**olvidado. En uno de ellos esta este chico. El mismo. Siempre me ayuda.**

**No lo recordaba hasta que el sueño empezó, pero ahora creo es un**

**recuero real. No solo un sueño. Lo puedo recordar tan claramente como si**

**estuviera allí —Se detuvo y señaló al árbol delante de nosotros.**

**—****Ese árbol, lo trepé una vez. Lo hice porque Wyatt decía que no**

**podía hacerlo, porque era una niña. Quería probarle que se equivocaba.**

**Lo trepé pero caí… y él me atrapo.**

**—****¿Wyatt?**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

**—****No. El chico. Me ayudó a encontrar a mi madre en la multitud**

**cuando me perdí y hubo otras ocasiones. Lo he visto. Lo conozco.**

**Un gruñido furioso de celos se me escapo antes de que pudiera**

**detenerlo.**

**Candy se sacudió entre mis brazos y me frunció el ceño.**

**—****¿Qué?**

**Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé una profunda respiración. Esta no era una**

**emoción con la que yo fuera bueno aun. Comenzaba a preguntarme si**

**alguna vez lo seria. Yo era egoísta y posesivo. Candy era mía.**

**—****¿Crees que es real? —Me las arreglé para preguntar. Tenia que**

**mantenerme centrado en el problema en cuestión. Odiaba saber que**

**alguien la había salvado cuando era pequeña. No me sentó muy bien. Algo**

**andaba mal. Ella lo había olvidado y ahora sus recuerdos regresaban. La**

**voz. Necesitaba encontrar esa voz.**

**—****Sí. Creo que la voz en mi oído fue la del chico —Se escurrió de mis**

**brazos—. Deja de gruñir Terry, no eres un animal, Dios.**

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Estaba enfadado. La posesiva necesidad**

**de reclamarla como mía me superaba. Esa voz tan cerca de ella entro en**

**sus sueños. Fue por la noche mientras estuve lejos de ella, así él pudo**

**acercarse. Tenia que cambiar eso. No más sueños. Solo tenia que irme**

**más por el día. Odiaba estar lejos de ella cuando estaba despierta. Pero**

**no tenía muchas opciones. Esta… esta cosa no iba a acercase más a ella.**

**—****No voy a dejarte más sola por la noche. No hasta que terminemos**

**esto.**

**Candy frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza.**

**—****No, no quiero que te vayas durante el día. Te echaré de menos.**

**La iba a echar de menos, también.**

**—****No me gusta que él este tan cerca de ti. Se esta metiendo en tu mente.**

**Creo que le prometiste a tu madre que desayunarías con ella esta al**

**momento, finalmente levanto la mirada hacia a mi.**

**—****¿Qué hay de Gee?**

**—****¿Qué pasa con ella?**

**—****Se podría quedar conmigo. Por ahora.**

**Podría. No se volvería loca con eso, a Gee le gusta a Candy, tanto**

**como a Candy le gusta Gee. Podría confiar en que Gee me avisaría si**

**Candy me necesitaba.**

**—****Voy a hablar con Gee.**

**Candy resplandeció y puso su brazos alrededor de mi cuello.**

**—****Eres tan fácil. Es difícil discutir contigo.**

**Besé la punta de su nariz.**

**—****Me gusta hacerte sonreír, Candy.**

**—****Y a mi me gusta oír tu sexy voz diciéndome cosas dulces —**

**Respondió.**

**—****Bésame, Terry —Susurró, presionando sus labios contra los míos.**

**No era algo a lo que me tuviera que animar. Las veces que nos habíamos**

**besado, su alma había intentado salir de su cuerpo. Yo no podía averiguar**

**como pararlo. Nuestros besos eran siempre cortos. Ahora, otras cosas…**

**pasábamos ratos haciendo otras cosas, menos peligrosas.**

**—****Hmmm…. ¿Crees que podrás mantener tu alma dentro esta vez?**

**—****murmuré contra sus labios.**

**Ella soltó una risa nerviosa.**

**—****Lo intentaré.**

**El sabor de su dulce lengua, enviaron todos los pensamientos fuera**

**de mi mente. En ese instante solo tenia una necesidad. Un propósito.**

**CANDY. La satisfacción se deslizó a través de mi cuando recorrí mi lengua**

**por su labio superior, luchando por la urgencia de morderlo. Su labio**

**hinchado siempre me tentaba. Un suave gemido trajo de vuelta mis**

**sentido y sentí su alma empezar a reaccionar a la atracción que sentía**

**hacia mi. Gentilmente, rompí el beso y puse distancia entre nosotros dos,**

**mientras nos mirábamos con hambre y cogiendo rápidas y cortas**

**respiraciones.**

**—****Lo siento —susurró ella.**

**Sacudiendo mi cabeza, sonreí hacia su inocente disculpa. Su alma**

**sabia que era mía. El hecho de que ella estuviera tan dispuesta a ir hacia**

**mi, era hermoso para mi. Incluso aunque me causaba una frustración**

**extrema cuando yo la quería coger en mis brazos y besarla sin sentido**

**durante horas. Hasta que no encontráramos una respuesta del porque**

**venia hacia mi, eso no iba a pasar.**

**—****No te disculpes Candy —Contesté, adelantándome para coger su**

**mano y llevármela a mis labios—. Es hora de que entres y te prepares. Creo que le prometiste a tu madre desayunar con ella esta mañana**

**Asintió, se deslizó de mi mano antes de girarse para dirigirse a la**

**casa. Cuando alcanzó la puerta se giró a mirarme.**

**—****Te veo pronto.**

**—****Siempre —contesté.**

**En el momento en que ella entró y cerró la puerta, lo sentí.**

**Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mis sentidos lo superaran.**

**Abriéndolos lentamente escaneé el patio trasero, hasta que**

**mis ojos se dirigieron hasta la fuente del sueño de Candy.**

**Había visto este espíritu antes. Un brillo burlón en sus ojos fríos me**

**devolvió la mirada, mientras se sacaba no un cigarro, sino dos de la boca.**

**—****¿Qué quieres con Candy? —Demandé, manteniendo la mirada**

**sobre él. Los señores espíritus quizás podían manipular a los humanos y**

**sus vidas, pero no tenían ningún poder sobre mí. Poseía todas las llaves.**

**Sin mí, el vudú de un señor espíritu sería nada para la muerte. Su poder**

**venía de aquellos que creían en él. Y acababan en mis manos.**

**—****Ella me pertenece. —El arrogante espíritu se centró en mí. Podía**

**ver la advertencia detrás de sus ojos. Sabía que se extralimitaba.**

**—****No, no es.**

**El señor espíritu se movió hacia atrás. Su movimiento fue más un**

**desliz que un paso poniendo distancia entre nosotros. El gruñido de mi**

**pecho se encontró con mis oídos y de repente entendí su necesidad de**

**espacio.**

**—****La chica esta marcada como una restitución. Su madre hizo el**

**trato. Sabe el costo.**

**¿Qué? Sin querer quitar mi mirada del señor espíritu, miré si Candy**

**nos observaba desde la ventana de su cocina. Le negué el intento de**

**poner distancia entre nosotros y lo fulminé con una fría mirada a los ojos,**

**la cual sólo se podían considerar como un demonio para los seres**

**humanos. El culto y la creencia de los que practicaban el vudú era el**

**único lugar de donde sacaba su poder. Sin ellos, él no existiría.**

**—****Candy Andry es mía. Déjala. Nunca te has cruzado conmigo antes, pero puedo asegurarte que un espíritu señor del vudú no es rival para mi.**

**-Pero la restitución debe ser hecha.**

**-No con Candy- respondí- cualquier trato que tengas es**

**con su madre. Candy no tiene nada que ver con eso.**

**—****Nunca la conocerías si yo no la hubiera salvado. Habrías tomado**

**su alma mientras estuviera tirada en el suelo, muriendo. Es a mí a quien**

**no le gusta ver a los niños morir. A ti no te importa a quien tomes. Está**

**viva por mí. Significa un propósito para mí. La salvé para mi hijo. La ha**

**vigilado durante todos estos años.**

**Temblando de rabia, controlé mi necesidad de destrucción. Si**

**intentaba aniquilar a un espíritu señor del vudú en el patio trasero de**

**Candy traería a todo el infierno hasta aquí. Este era un lugar seguro para**

**ella. Un lugar sin pesadillas.**

**—****Déjala o trata conmigo.**

**—****La chica tiene que elegir o tomaré mi pago de todos modos —**

**siseó.**

**—****¡Bien! Déjala elegir —Rugí.**

**Luego se marchó y mi quedé solo.**

**¿Qué en el nombre de los dioses había hecho la madre de Candy?**


	5. Chapter 4

**CANDY**

**—****Así que el chico amante está de gira —Anunció Wyatt, el novio de**

**Ann y mi amigo de la infancia, mientras dejaba su bandeja delante de**

**mí. Elegí el rollo porque era la única cosa en de toda la bandeja que**

**realmente conocía y pellizqué un pedazo antes de mirarlo.**

**—****Sí —Fue mi única respuesta antes de hacer estallar un trozo**

**crujiente de pan dentro de mi boca.**

**—****No le hables de eso. Está toda depresiva —Le regañó Ann,**

**dándole una palmada en el brazo.**

**Wyatt continuó mirándome, lo que era ligeramente desconcertante.**

**—****¿Qué? —dije, encontrándome con su mirada.**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Nada, sólo pensaba en algo, e iba a preguntarte y bien… Lo he**

**olvidado. —Sacudió la cabeza como si se la aclarara y cogió su botella de**

**agua.**

**Leif. Había estado pensado en Leif. Poco a poco se había**

**desvanecido de los recuerdos de todo el mundo. De todo el mundo,**

**excepto de los míos, por supuesto. ¿Por qué era eso?**

**—****Wyatt, ¿recuerdas la casa del árbol que construiste y no dejabas**

**que las chicas entraran? —Wyatt levantó la mirada de su comida y me**

**sonrió—. Sí, y tú estabas tan malditamente enfadada. Creo que colgué ese**

**letrero solo para fastidiarte.**

**Estoy segura de que lo hizo. Wyatt había vivido para hacerme**

**enfadar. Teníamos una gran batalla de chicos contra chicas en aquel**

**entonces. Ann era feliz jugando con sus muñecas Bratz, lo que sólo le**

**daba a él más munición. Ann me hacía quedar mal. Las muñecas**

**hacían que los chicos pensaran que éramos débiles y yo no era tan débil.**

**—****¿Recuerdas el árbol en mi patio trasero que trepaste y decías que**

**yo no podía? —Wyatt frunció por un minuto y luego una sonrisa rompió**

**en su cara.**

**—****SÍ, y tú lo trepaste un día y caíste, pero un chico te ayudó o algo**

**así. No lo sé. No me creí tu historia entonces y no me la creo ahora.**

**Parecía un poco descabellado. —Y continuó y continuó hablando sobre**

**cuán rápido trepaba ese árbol y su obvia destreza para hacerlo, pero mi**

**mente se encontró en otras cosas.**

**El chico tenia que ser real ¿Por qué lo olvide?**

**-Vas a comerte eso- Pregunte a Wyatt**

**—****Escoge.**

**—****Dulce, gracias. —Tomó la bandeja y se la puso delante de él.**

**Ann se estremeció mientras bajaba la mirada. Ese había sido**

**exactamente mi pensamiento.**

**—****Así que, Ann, ¿Cuándo vamos a tener una cita doble contigo y**

**Dank?**

**—****Uh… No lo sé. No sabía que querías.**

**Ann inclinó la cabeza a un lado y me dio una mirada incrédula.**

**—****Por supuesto que queremos. Tú has sido la que ha estado**

**evitándolo.**

**No. Wyatt era amigo de Leif. Wyatt no había estado loco por mi y**

**Dank. Sintió como que estuviera engañando a Leif, incluso aunque les**

**había contado a todos que Leif había roto conmigo. Le eché una mirada a**

**Wyatt, quien parecía feliz comiendo la comida que le había dado,**

**esperando mi respuesta. ¿Habían olvidado a Leif completamente?**

**—****Oh, vale, bueno, déjame hablar con él. Se ha ido por un tiempo,**

**pero cuando regrese, seguro.**

**Wyatt sonrió y tomó un sorbo de agua. Cambié mi atención a la**

**mesa detrás de nosotros, donde normalmente se sentaba Leif como un rey**

**en su reino. Nadie parecía consternado por su ausencia. Ni siquiera**

**Kendra, su novia por años antes de que rompiera las cosas con ella este**

**verano. ¿Habían sido realmente una pareja o él sólo había estado jugando**

**con su cabeza?**

**Kendra echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió de algo que uno de los**

**chicos le había dicho y miré fascinada como coqueteaba abiertamente con**

**ellos. Agradecida de que hubiera olvidado a Terry una vez que se hubo ido**

**por primera vez. No había tenido que lidiar con ella flirteando cuando**

**volvió. Era casi como si no existiera en lo que a ella le concernía. Luego**

**sus ojos atraparon los míos y un destello de conocimiento me sorprendió**

**antes de que mirara hacia mi derecha y chillara el nombre de otra**

**porrista que se acercaba a la mesa. Nadie se preocupaba sobre el mariscal**

**estrella nunca más.**

**—****Necesito cepillarme los dientes y retocar mi pintalabios. ¿Vienes?**

**—****Me preguntó Ann, levantándose.**

**Asentí y me levanté para seguirla fuera de la cafetería.**

**—****Eh, Ann, parece que Wyatt no está muy enfadado por lo de**

**Leif —La engatusé, esperando a ver como me contestaba.**

**Ann me miró por encima de su hombro.**

**—****¿Quién?**

**Mamá no se encontraba en casa. Fantástico. Estaba sola. Cerré la**

**puerta detrás de mí y escaneé la cocina para ver si había algún visitante**

**no deseado, flotando alrededor. En el caso de Leif, andando alrededor. La**

**casa parecía limpia, pero eso no calmaba mucho mis nervios. Dejé la**

**mochila sobre el banco y caminé hacia la nevera para coger algo de beber**

**y hacerme un bocadillo.**

**Una ensalada de tacos completa y una crujiente tortita estaban**

**envueltas en un recipiente con una nota en la tapa.**

**_Salí con Roger. Llegaré tarde. Ordené tu comida favorita de Tacos._**

**_Disfrútala._**

**_Te quiero._**

**_Mama._**

**Añadiendo esto a que me dejó sola en casa, podría besar su cara.**

**Seguía muy hambrienta después de comerme sólo el rollo para comer.**

**Había tenido tutorías con dos alumnos nuevos después del colegio y no**

**había podido comer entonces. Ahora eran pasadas de las seis y juro que**

**mi intestino grande se comía al pequeño. Necesitaba comida. Cogí mi**

**ensalada y una lata de soda y me dirigí al salón. Después de oír a**

**Ann hablar sobre el capítulo de ****_Pequeñas Mentirosas _****de esta semana,**

**quería verlo por mi misma.**

**Hundiéndome en el sofá puse un pie debajo de mí y encendí la**

**televisión. Gracias al fantástico Roger, el novio de mama, teníamos una**

**bonita pantalla de sesenta y dos pulgadas en nuestra pared.**

**Roger era el gerente del distrito con mejores compras en el área, así**

**que obtenía tratos asesinos. Ya había dejado caer la indirecta en el**

**supermercado que quería un nuevo portátil. El viejo se dirigía**

**rápidamente hacia la tumba.**

**—****Candy.**

**Grité, dejé caer mi tenedor, escaneando la habitación en busca del**

**propietario de la voz.**

**Leif se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta en la cocina. No**

**parecía fantasmagórico o monstruoso. Sólo era como Leif. Excepto que se**

**encontraba en mi casa, sin ser invitado. Y no tenía alma.**

**—****Candy —repitió.**

**Abrí mi boca para preguntarle que demonios, cuando desapareció y**

**Gee irrumpió por la puerta como si estuviera en la guerra.**

**—****¿Dónde está él? ¿Dónde esta esa pequeña mierda? Lo puedo**

**sentir. Ahora, ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?**

**Miré como Gee escaneaba el salón y acechaba la cocina.**

**—****Porque quería hablar contigo, supongo —Contestó Gee, después**

**de meterse otro tenedor lleno de ensalada en su boca.**

**—****Los chicos del colegio, sus padres. Todos lo han olvidado.**

**Gee asintió**

**-olvidaron porque su alma nunca estuvo vinculada a la suya. No se puede**

**conectar con algo que no hay.**

**—****Sí, lo han hecho. Él no tiene alma, Candy. Recuérdalo, tú la**

**tienes. Tu cuerpo es sólo una casa para ella. Aquellos que tienen alma lo**

**olvidaran.**

**Me sentía aún conmocionada por que Leif estuviera en mi casa, y Gee**

**gritara maldiciones mientras buscaba en cada esquina.**

**—****¿Estás bien? —preguntó, una vez que volvió a la habitación.**

**Intenté asentir, pero no pude. En vez de eso, forcé que un "mmm" saliera**

**de mi garganta. Mi corazón aún iba tan rápido que podría atravesar mi**

**pecho.**

**—****Respira profundamente, Peggy Ann. Toma respiraciones**

**profundas. No dejes que su majestad haga que llueve en el infierno y a**

**todos los que se interpongan en su camino sólo porque su novia está**

**cagada de miedo. —Su colorido vocabulario causó que estallara en risas y**

**pude tomar la profunda respiración que ella sugería.**

**—****Eso es. Buena chica —Afirmó con una sonrisa satisfecha y se**

**sentó en el sofá junto a mí.**

**Baje la mirada a mi ensalada, tratando de asumir que Leif había**

**estado en mi casa. Sólo apareció de la nada. ¿Sería otra cosa que se**

**parecía a Leif? Había sonado como Leif, seguro.**

**—****¿Vas a comerte eso? —Su pregunta sonó más como una demanda**

**cuando señaló hacia el bol de ensalada, que milagrosamente no había**

**sido derramada por el suelo durante el drama.**

**Necesitaba comérmelo. No había comido en todo el día, pero el**

**hambre se había ido. Ahora me sentía ligeramente enferma.**

**—****¿Ese fue Leif, verdad? —Le pregunté, girando mi rostro así podía**

**hacerle frente.**

**—****Síp. Mierdecilla. Mostrándose como un maldito cobarde y**

**asustándote de esa manera. ¿No está tan dulce ahora, verdad?**

**Miré hacia atrás, donde él había estado parado. No parecía**

**aterrador. Parecía preocupado. O quizás culpable.**

**—****Dank solucionara esto. Deja de preocuparte. Ahora, ¿vas a**

**comerte esto o no? Porque se ve delicioso.**

**Sacudí mi cabeza y Gee me la arrebató e instantáneamente tenía un**

**tenedor en su mano.**

**—****Bébete la bebida si te sientes enferma. No quieres entrar en**

**shock. El azúcar ayudara.**

**Asintiendo, tomé un pequeño sorbo de mi fría y dulce soda y mi**

**estómago pareció asentarse.**

**—****¿Por qué vino aquí?**

**—****¿Por qué yo lo recuerdo? —Mi voz salió en un susurro. Casi tenía**

**miedo de escuchar la respuesta a esto.**

**Gee dejó el tenedor en el bol y suspiró.**

**Esto no era bueno.**

**—****Eres diferente. Él tenía... Había esta… UGH ¿Por qué diablos**

**Dankmar no te explicó esta mierda? —Gee colocó el casi vacío cuenco con**

**la tortilla en la mesa de café, rompió un trocito antes de echarse hacia**

**atrás y mirarme.**

**—****Tu alma fue marcada cuando eras pequeña. Leif tiene algún tipo**

**de reclamo sobre tu alma. Ahora, no te asustes. Dank es más que capaz**

**de arreglar esto antes de que Leif se vincule a ti.**

**No me gustó como sonaba eso. ¿Vincular? Me ahogué.**

**Gee asintió y tomó otro trozo de tortita del bol. Mantenía todo esto**

**de forma casual. A lo mejor necesitaba calmarme. Ella no parecía**

**preocupada. Pero, ¿vincularme?**

**—****Deja de fruncir el ceño, Peggy Ann. No es tan malo. Así que, así es**

**la cosa: tu mamá tomó una mala decisión. Tienes un espíritu oscuro**

**determinado a reclamarte. Las cosas podrían ser peores —Terminó, con**

**un encogimiento de hombros.**

**—****¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podrían ser peores? ¿Un espíritu oscuro? —**

**Levanté mi refresco, y mi estómago se revolvió ante el pensamiento de lo**

**que un espíritu oscuro significaba realmente.**

**—****¿Cómo podría ser peor? Bueno, para empezar, podrías estar sin la**

**completa devoción de la Muerte en persona. Vamos, Peggy Ann. ¿Qué**

**puede hacer un espíritu oscuro contra la Muerte? Me refiero, enserio —**

**Gee puso sus ojos en blanco y engulló el ultimo trozo de tortita del bol**

**que sujetaba.**

**Me empapé con sus palabras, deseando que fueran más**

**reconfortantes.**

**—****¿Tienes algo bien grabado en toda esta cosa? —preguntó,**

**dirigiéndose al mando de la televisión.**

**—****Um, sí, mira lo que quieras —Murmuré y me bebí mi soda,**

**deseando que Terry pudiera volver a casa.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CANDY**

**_Por favor. Si puedes salvarla entonces, ¡Sólo hazlo! Haz lo que_**

**_tengas que hacer —Pidió mi mamá con lágrimas cayendo por_**

**_su rostro._**

**_La arrugada anciana apartó la vista de mí. Su blanco cabello_**

**_resaltaba contra su oscura piel. Me estudió cuidadosamente antes de_**

**_levantar su vidriosa mirada y fijarla en mi madre. —Estás pidiendo algo_**

**_que provoque cosas que quizás no deseas._**

**_—_****_Cualquier cosa. Te lo ruego, lo que sea que puedas hacer. Los_**

**_doctores no pueden ayudarla. Está muriendo. Cualquier cosa, por favor. —_**

**_La voz de mi mamá se rompió cuando soltó un ruidoso sollozo._**

**_—_****_Etel no aprobará esto, tú lo sabes —dijo la anciana cuando_**

**_cojeando fue a un estante con cientos de envases llenos de cosas extrañas_**

**_que no reconocí—. Lo que tú pedir no importar. No hay otra forma. Si él_**

**_quiera que viva. Él hace esa llamada._**

**_Miré mientras ella caminaba arrastrando los pies alrededor de la_**

**_mezcla de diferentes artículos que tomó de la estantería, murmuraba para_**

**_sí misma._**

**_—_****_¿Quién es él? —Oí a mi mamá preguntar._**

**_Yo me había estado preguntando lo mismo. Él parecía tener la última_**

**_palabra, no la anciana. Por qué mamá le pedía que me ayudara. No_**

**_entendía. Ella no lucía como ningún doctor que hubiera visto. Cuando me_**

**_había quedado dormida, las blancas paredes de la pieza del hospital en la_**

**_que había pasado los últimos meses eran la última cosa que recordaba_**

**_haber visto. Luego, me desperté y ella se encontraba aquí. Con esta extraña_**

**_mujer en una pequeña y sucia casa que olía raro._**

**_—_****_El único que puede salvar a esta chica —dijo, arrastrando los pies_**

**_hacía mí mientras agitaba el maloliente brebaje y comenzó a cantar_**

**_suavemente._**

**_—_****_¿Dónde está él? ¿Necesito ir a buscarlo? —El pánico en la voz de_**

**_mamá me hizo luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos. Sabía que estaba_**

**_asustada. Los doctores no esperaban que despertara. Los había escuchado_**

**_cuchichear mientras pensaron que dormía. La enfermedad avanzaba en mi_**

**_cuerpo. Estaba enferma. Mi mamá estaba triste._**

**_—_****_Tú pensar, yo hacer esto si él no estar aquí —El humor en la voz de_**

**_la anciana fue obvio—. Este gris—gris yo no hacer. Sólo él._**

**_Antes de que mi mamá pudiera preguntar algo, la puerta se abrió y_**

**_entró un chico no más mayor que yo. Sus ojos me recordaban a un agitado_**

**_mar arremolinado cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él. El rubio y_**

**_desordenado cabello colgaba sobre sus ojos y no parecía importarle a la_**

**_oscura anciana._**

**_¿Estaba enfermo él también? Un suave murmullo en una lengua que_**

**_no entendí salió de su boca mientras la habitación comenzó a oscurecerse y_**

**_mis ojos se cerraron lentamente._**

**_—_****_Es el momento —La voz familiar susurró en mi oído._**

**Me senté en la cama respirando con dificultad. La luz del sol**

**entraba por mi ventana y el brillante y animoso amarillo de mi habitación**

**parecía en desacuerdo con la oscura choza con la que había estado**

**soñando. ¿De dónde había venido eso? Y ese acento de la anciana. Había**

**sido grueso y… ¿y Cajun? Luego, el muchacho. Una vez más él había**

**estado ahí mientras que yo estaba enferma. Yo había estado enferma.**

**Tuve una milagrosa recuperación a la edad de tres años. Este recuerdo**

**del chico era el primero que había tenido. ¿Quién era él? ¿Y por qué la voz**

**había dicho "Es el momento" en vez de "Es casi la hora"?**

**Echando un vistazo al cuarto busqué a Gee.**

**—****Candy —Terry se encontraba de pie frente a mi cama e**

**inclinándose para arrastrarme a sus brazos.**

**—****Gee dijo que él llegó a ti. No podía verlo pero lo sintió. No pudo**

**detenerlo, así que vino a buscarme.**

**Asentí con la cabeza, dejando que me mimara. Esto era una ración**

**de consuelo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Nada de esto tenía**

**sentido.**

**—****Recordé algo. Otro sueño. No tiene sentido, pero si es real…**

**entonces explica algo. Algo de mi pasado.**

**Dank se echó hacia atrás y me miró.**

**—****¿Qué? —La tensión en su voz no me sorprendió. Estaba molesto.**

**—****Estuve enferma una vez. Cuando era pequeña. Realmente**

**enferma. Tenía leucemia y los doctores no le dieron ninguna esperanza a**

**mi mamá… y… y luego mejore. Fue un milagro. Nunca hablamos de esto**

**después. Mamá nunca se preocupó si podría volver. Los chequeos con mi**

**doctor terminaron pocos años después y fue el final de eso.**

**El agarre de Terry se había convertido en uno férreo. —¿Qué**

**recordaste en tus sueños?**

**—****Fue tan real, Terry. Podía incluso oler el aroma mohoso de la vieja**

**choza.**

**—****Cuéntame —Me animó, mientras que sus dedos pasaban a través**

**de mi enredado cabello, tratando cuidadosamente de deshacer los nudos**

**que encontraba a su paso.**

**—****Una anciana estuvo allí. Su acento era duro. Fue difícil entender**

**todo lo que decía. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que tipo de acento era. Pero**

**hacía un… hechizo, creo. Mamá me llevo con ella. Le pidió que me**

**salvara. Entonces, el chico, el de los otros sueños, estaba ahí. Comenzó a**

**cantar algo y luego… me desperté con las palabras "es el momento"**

**siendo repetidas en mi oído.**

**Dank suspiró y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.**

**Esto no era tranquilizador.**

**—****¿Entendiste esto? ¿Sabes que es lo que me está pasando? ¿Es**

**esto por lo que Leif reclama mi alma?**

**No respondió de inmediato. En cambio, acunó mi nuca en su mano**

**y escondió su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello. Aunque disfrutaba siendo**

**abrazada con él en mi cama, su renuencia a responderme quitaba la**

**sensación cálida que sentía normalmente en esta posición.**

**—****Terry—repetí.**

**—****Fue un médico Vudú el que visitaste ese día Candy. Tu madre**

**recurrió a la magia negra para salvar tu cuerpo.**

**¿Qué? Tragué la bilis en mi garganta. ¿De qué está hablando? El**

**vudú no era real, pero el miedo que atravesó mi cuerpo me dijo que**

**creyera en el vudú. Sabía algo que no hice.**

**—****No entiendo —Logré ahogar el terror que estrangulaba y cerraba**

**mis vías aéreas.**

**—****Voy a encontrar una forma de arreglar esto. El mal ha reclamado**

**tu alma. Las deidades no se asocian con los espíritus vudús. Ellos no son**

**todopoderosos, pero pueden usar su poder sobre los humanos para**

**causar dolor. Una restitución debe usarse con el fin de enviarlos lejos de**

**ti. Yo puedo protegerte, pero el espíritu que está tras de ti es el espíritu**

**vudú más poderoso que hay. No se irá sin pelear.**

**—****Leif es un… ¿un espíritu vudú? —Eso no podía ser cierto. Leif no**

**era malo.**

**—****Candy, los que no tienen alma sólo pueden pertenecer a un solo**

**lugar. El Creador no crea seres sin alma. Él no tiene ningún uso para**

**ellos. Un alma puede ser solamente creada por el Creador. Por lo tanto,**

**quien no tiene alma es malo. Leif es el producto de uno de los más fuertes**

**espíritus malignos que hay. El señor Vudú de los muertos, Ghede, es**

**poderoso por los cantos y las oraciones que recibe de los humanos. Leif es**

**su creación. Su hijo. Leif es el príncipe de la muerte dentro de la religión**

**vudú. Tu conexión con él es la razón por la que ves almas. Antes de que**

**estuvieras enferma, antes de que tu madre te llevara al doctor vudú,**

**¿Habías visto algún alma?**

**No podía recordar. Esto era demasiado.**

**¿Vudú? ¿Mi madre me salvó con Vudú? Oh, Dios.**

**—****¿Cómo… cómo puedes solucionar esto? —pregunté, necesitaba**

**alguien que me asegurara que iba a estar bien.**

**Tal vez esto era sólo otro sueño. Tal vez me despertaría y sería**

**normal otra vez. Dank dejó caer sus brazos alrededor de mí y se puso de**

**pie. No me gustó la distancia. Yo quería tenerlo cerca.**

**—****Cuando no tome almas encontraré una forma de acabar con esto**

**—****Hizo una pausa y apartó la mirada de mí—. Gee va a quedarse contigo**

**hasta que haya manejado esto.**

**¿Qué? ¡No!**

**—****¿Quieres decir que te vas? —Luché contra las lágrimas que**

**picaban en mis ojos y amenazaban con derramarse. No podía hacer esto**

**sin él aquí. Quería ser fuerte y valiente, pero ahora mismo sólo lo**

**necesitaba cerca de mí.**

**Terry dejó escapar un suspiro, cerró los ojos y pasó su mano por su**

**cara. Sé que hacía esto difícil para él, pero no quería que se marchara.**

**Aún si amaba a Gee, yo quería a Terry.**

**—****No hay otra solución para esto Candy. No puedo exactamente**

**renunciar a mi trabajo. Todavía tengo que tomar almas. Todo mi tiempo**

**libre será para mantenerte a salvo.**

**—****Pero…**

**—****¡CANDY! ¡DESAYUNO! —La voz de mi madre sonó por las**

**escaleras, interrumpiendo mi intento de súplica.**

**—****Anda a prepararte, Candy. Ve a la escuela. No estaré desaparecido**

**por completo. Cada vez que pueda estaré aquí.**

**—****¿Lo prometes?**

**—****Sí.**

**—****Bien, Peggy Ann, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos primero?**

**Me volví a mirar a Gee, quien había disminuido el paso mi lado, me**

**di cuenta que ella no parecía un etéreo "transportador" sino a la Gee que**

**había conocido en el hospital siquiátrico. Su rubio cabello estaba**

**puntiagudo y blanqueado. Su ceja se encontraba perforada otra vez, y**

**parecía que había añadido otra pequeña barra al lado de ella. El diamante**

**en su nariz sin duda no era real y, desde luego, usaba lápiz labial negro.**

**Hacía que el querer ser gótico luciera patético en sus intentos de**

**lograr el estilo.**

**-Había olvidado lo bien que lo haces para lograr un loco estilo del culo**

**Gee explotó en una carcajada. —Dijiste culo —Gee lo dijo bastante**

**fuerte, haciendo que me estremeciera un poco—. Mi pequeña princesa**

**está creciendo.**

**Rodé los ojos y miré más allá de Gee para ver a Ann de pie en**

**su casillero con Wyatt, mirándome con una horrible expresión en su**

**rostro. Ella recordaría a Gee de la casa de locos. Mierda. No había**

**pensado en eso.**

**—****Um, mi amiga Ann te vio… ya sabes, antes. ¿Qué voy a**

**decirle?**

**Gee siguió mi mirada y saludó a mis amigos como si fueran viejos**

**compañeros de ella.**

**—****No me está mirando con la boca abierta porque me recuerda, Paygan.**

**Lo hace porque no encajo con el perfil de personas con las cuales tú**

**normalmente andas.**

**Iba a responder, pero decidí no hacerlo. Gee tenía razón. Mis**

**amigos no llevaban piercings en su cara, o vestían minifaldas cortas con**

**botas militares altas. O se maquillan con esmalte de uñas y lápiz labial**

**negro. Gee definitivamente iba a llamar la atención.**

**—****Entonces, ¿No te recuerda del manicomio?**

**Gee negó con la cabeza, —Nop, Dank se encargó de eso.**

**Con un suspiro de alivio me acerqué a Ann. No quería decir**

**más mentiras hoy. Me alegré porque no tendría que inventar algo para**

**apaciguar las preguntas de Ann. Aunque iba a tener que encontrar**

**alguna manera para que Ann dejara de mirar a Gee como si tuviera**

**un tercer ojo. Gee era realmente linda vestida como una rebelde. Seguro**

**que era magnífica cuando era toda una transportadora, pero hacía que**

**este look luciera bien también.**

**—****Ann, Wyatt, esta es mi amiga Gee —Luego, estuve perpleja.**

**No lo había pensado hasta allí.**

**La mirada horrorizada y un poco confundida de Ann pasaba de**

**mí a Gee, prolongándola un poco más en Gee.**

**—****¿Gee? —preguntó Mi amiga Ann.**

**—****Sip, Gee. Mira, tu amiga ya puede decir mi nombre. ¿No es ella de**

**las cerebritos? —Bromeó Gee, obviamente disfrutando el incómodo**

**momento. Le di un codazo en las costillas y una advertencia con la**

**mirada.**

**—****Gee es una amiga de fuera de la ciudad. Su, eh, papá es un amigo**

**de mi mamá y se quedara conmigo por unas pocas semanas —Me enredé**

**con mis propias palabras. Si ellos me creían eso sería un milagro.**

**—****Si esta fascinante presentación terminó, me iré a encontrar una**

**máquina expendedora. Necesito una Coca-Cola y unos Snikers, ya que me**

**sacaste corriendo de la casa antes del desayuno —Gee se despidió con un**

**cabeceo y se marchó en dirección a la sala de profesores. Seguramente no**

**lo haría. No, ella probablemente lo haría y se iría.**

**—****Entonces, ¿Está viviendo contigo? ¿En tu casa? Por favor dime**

**que cierras tu puerta porque parece una loca. Tal vez deberías dormir con**

**tu madre. Digo, sinceramente Candy, probablemente ha estado en una**

**cárcel o —Ann jadeó y cubrió su boca—, apuesto que ella…. ¡Oh por**

**Dios! ¡Es por eso que está aquí! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Eso es tan**

**peligroso…**

**—****Ann, cálmate —Interrumpí su balbuceo y agarré su brazo—.**

**No ha estado en la cárcel. Es inofensiva. Sólo le gusta llamar la atención.**

**Ahora, deja de inventar escenarios insanos y relájate.**

**—****Es del tipo de estilo moderno —Wyatt elevó la voz. Le lancé un**

**"****cállate" con mi mirada y enganché mi brazo en el de Ann.**

**—****Es excéntrica, pero es divertida. Vas a amarla una vez que vuelva**

**a su apariencia y lenguaje colorido.**

**—****¿Lenguaje colorido? Oh, no, ¿Maldice mucho?**

**Asentí con la cabeza. —Sip y es divertido. Pondría a un marino en**

**vergüenza.**

**—****A mí ya me gusta —dijo Wyatt, mirando hacia donde Gee iba**

**doblando la esquina—. ¿No dijiste que iba a la sala de profesores? Porque**

**esa es la única máquina expendedora que hay en el camino. —Suspiré y**

**tiré a Ann a nuestro primer periodo de clases.**

**—****Allí es probablemente exactamente hacia donde va.**

**—****Eso es genial —respondió Wyatt con admiración, luego muy**

**fuerte—, Umm, auch, bebé —Siguió. Miranda le dio en sus costillas con**

**su puntiagudo codo.**

**Me eché a reír por primera vez en toda la mañana, antes de**

**recordar a Leif y la marca en mi alma. Mi sonrisa desapareció**

**rápidamente.**

**lo haga. No tengo ningún control sobre un señor espíritu vudú. Su poder**

**proviene de los seres humanos. Es un espíritu maligno. No es un alma**

**humana.**

**Gee suspiró. —Esto es ridículo. ¿Qué demonios hizo su madre?**

**Jaslyn, otro transportador, se presentó y envió a las almas tomadas**

**de los restos y saludó a Gee antes de desaparecer.**


	7. Chapter 6

**TERRY**

**Sabes, he estado pensando… —dijo Gee mientras llegaba a mi**

**lado. Caminaba por el desierto, tomando las almas de los**

**soldados caídos. Odiaba las guerras. Toman mucho de mi**

**tiempo.**

**—****Oh, te perdiste una. —Gee señaló un alma al lado del cuerpo que**

**alguna vez habitó.**

**—****No me olvidé de una, Gee. No quiere irse —Repliqué, molesto de**

**que estuviera aquí cuando se suponía que debía estar con Candy—. ¿Por**

**qué estás aquí?**

**—****Bueno, hola a ti también, Dankmar. Caray, ¡Qué frío! Candy está**

**segura, cenando en casa de su amiga Ann. Ann no me gusta.**

**Estoy segura que tiene miedo de mí y espera de que beba sangre o algo**

**así.**

**Gruñí: —¿Eso parece? Trata de parecer menos atemorizante.**

**—****Como sea, escucha, ¿Cómo es qué no puedes ir a decirle "Deja de**

**rondar a mi chica pedazo de culo estúpido de mierda", y luego acabar de**

**una vez? Comprendo que estás de parte de los humanos en estos días,**

**pero Dank, eres La Muerte. ¿Qué pasa con toda esta angustia?**

**Terminé con la última alma y después caminamos por la carretera**

**cubierta de humo, había autos hechos chatarra por lo que acababa de**

**suceder. Las ambulancias comenzaban a llegar y el tráfico crecía por**

**kilómetros.**

**—****No puedo decirle a un espíritu vudú que se detenga y esperar que lo tengo ningún control sobre un señor espíritu del vudú. Su poder proviene de los seres humanos. Es un espíritu maligno. No es un alma humana.**

**Gee suspiro-Esto es ridículo ¿que demonios hizo su madre?**

**Jaslyn. Otro transportador, se presento y envió a las lamas tomadas de los restos y saludo a Gee antes de desaparecer.**

**Luego, estuvimos dentro de la casa de otra celebridad. América**

**estaría de luto mañana. Pero, por desgracia, se trataba de una ocurrencia**

**regular. El frasco de pastillas seguía abierto y vacío al lado de la cama y el**

**alma parecía confundida. Me volví a Gee.**

**—****Toma esta, luego regresa con Candy. Ya casi termino, y me estás**

**solamente atrasando.**

**Gee gruñó e hizo un gesto al alma antes de que ambos**

**desaparecieran. Gracias a Dios. Necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad.**

**Además, me quedaba el hospital por visitar.**

**CANDY**

**Gee no había querido quedarse para comer con Ann. Lo cual**

**fue probablemente una buena idea, ya que habría asustado a la madre de Ann. Iba a abrir la puerta del auto cuando de repente los vellos de**

**mis brazos se erizaron. Echando un vistazo a la puerta principal de**

**Ann, pensé regresar a su casa corriendo y lanzarme en el interior.**

**Pero mis pies se sentían pesados. Lo que se encontraba aquí no permitiría**

**que me alejara tan fácilmente. ¿Dónde estaba Gee cuando la necesitaba?**

**—****Soy sólo yo, Candy. —La voz de Leif me sorprendió y me las**

**arreglé para girarme lentamente. Efectivamente. Era Leif. Pareciendo tan**

**normal como cuando había estado de pie en la puerta de mí cocina. Pero**

**no era normal. Los vellos erizados de mi cuerpo demostraron que él no**

**era normal. Él nunca había causado que esto pasara antes. ¿Era porque yo ahora ****_sabía _****lo que era?**

**—****¿Leif? —Mi voz sonó ronca, esperaba no ver al chico en el que**

**había confiado transformarse en un extraño demonio frente mis ojos.**

**Dios, esperaba que no.**

**—****¿Podemos hablar?**

**Esa sería una mala idea. El vudú no era guay. Y sabía que tampoco**

**lo era su príncipe de los espíritus. ¿Dónde estaba Gee? ¿Y qué podía**

**hacer yo al respecto?**

**—****Umm... Yo... Me asustas como la mierda, así que no estoy segura**

**de querer eso.**

**Se rió y casi me relajé. Me siento tan familiarizada con ese sonido.**

**La sonrisa de Leif siempre me hizo sonreír.**

**—****No hay nada que temer. Nunca te haría daño.**

**Me froté los vellos de mis brazos, pensando que mi cuerpo no**

**estaba de acuerdo, y él se encogió de hombros: —Respecto a eso, no**

**puedo hacer nada. Ya no es así. Ya no estoy en forma humana por más**

**tiempo. Vas a reaccionar ante mí de esa manera.**

**_¿Forma humana? ¿Por más tiempo?_**

**—****¿Qué quieres?**

**Dio un paso hacia mí y me apretó contra la puerta del coche. El frío**

**metal no hizo nada para calmar el calor extraño que venía de su cuerpo.**

**—****Hmm... Debí haber adivinado que me harías esa pregunta primero. Siempre al grano. –La sonrisa torcida que siempre me gusto brillo—Pero necesito que confies en mí y que me escuches.**

**¿Confiar en él? No era probable.**

**-¿Alguna vez te he lastimado, Candy?**

**Bueno … no exactamente. Respondi sólo con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza**

**—****Y nunca lo haré. ¿No he estado siempre ahí cuando me**

**Necesitaste? El árbol, cuando te perdiste... El momento en que morías por la enfermedad en tu cuerpo.**

**La comprensión se apoderó de mí y lo miré fijamente. Sus ojos**

**azules. La forma de la mandíbula. Su postura. La curva de sus labios y el sonido de su voz. Él —fue Leif— era el chico de mis sueños.**

**—****Eres tú.**

**Una persona común y corriente habría necesitado más**

**aclaraciones, pero Leif no era humano. Entendió lo que quise decir. Así**

**que en su lugar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.**

**—****¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.**

**—****Tú fuiste prometida a mí. El poder de mi padre te curó y en**

**retribución, tu madre prometió tu alma a mí.**

**Estoy de nuevo soñando, obviamente, porque esto sonaba ridículo.**

**—****Lo veo en tus ojos. —Su sonrisa aumento—. Tu alma me**

**reconoce. El fuego está ahí. —Levantó un espejo que salió de la nada y**

**miré con horror que mis ojos ya no eran de un verde familiar, sino del**

**color del fuego. Mis pupilas rodeadas por lo que parecían titilantes llamas**

**de color naranja.**

**Temblando, sacudí la cabeza y me aparté del coche para poner más**

**distancia entre nosotros.**

**—****Candy —Comenzó, entonces su rostro se puso furioso cuando**

**miró alrededor y se marcho una vez más.**

**—****Lo perdí otra vez, ¿Verdad? Bueno, ¡Mierda! —siseó Gee.**

**Me apoyé en el parachoques de mi coche y envolví mis brazos**

**alrededor de mi cintura.**

**—****¿Estás bien? No te tocó, ¿O sí?**

**Volví la cara para mirar a Gee y se puso rígida, mirando**

**directamente mis ojos.**

**—****Tus ojos —dijo, extendiendo la mano y tocando mi mejilla con**

**cuidado—. ¿Qué carajo?**

**Negué con la cabeza y me alejé de ella. Necesitaba a Terry. Esto era**

**malo. Mis ojos estaban más allá de ser espeluznantes.**

**—****¿Dónde está Dank? —Mi voz sonó ronca, no quería llorar delante**

**de Gee. Gee no era la clase de ser que quería emociones delante de ella.**

**—****Métete en el coche, voy a conducir. —Ordenó Gee, asintiendo con**

**la cabeza hacia el lado del pasajero. Normalmente, no estaría de acuerdo con su conducción, porque todo lo que Gee hacía, lo hacía**

**peligrosamente, pero por el momento no podía concentrarme lo suficiente**

**como para conducir. Así que hice lo que me dijo, y me hundí en el asiento**

**del pasajero.**

**¿Dónde esta Terry?-Pregunte de nuevo, mientras Gee iba **

**acelerando por la calzada.**

**—****En Afganistán, ocupándose de esos idiotas que se explotan.**

**—****¿Cuándo va a volver?**

**Gee suspiró y miró en mi dirección. —No por un tiempo, Candy.**

**Tiene que hacer frente a esa mierda vudú que te está acechando.**

**Extendí la mano y giré el espejo retrovisor para estudiar mis ojos.**

**Su color normal había regresado y el revoltijo en el estómago disminuyó**

**un poco.**

**—****Tus ojos eran extraños, Peggy Ann. No voy a mentirte. Eso fue**

**algo extraño, muy extraño.**

**—****¡Lo sé! ¿No crees que debas decirle a Dank? —Sólo lo quería de**

**vuelta. Lo echaba de menos y después de mi encuentro con Leif, lo**

**necesitaba para sentirme segura. Por mucho que me encantara, Gee no me daba la seguridad que necesitaba.**

**—****Se lo diré, pero ahora mismo no voy a dejarte. El príncipe vudú**

**está detrás de ti. Así que tengo que mantenerme cerca.**

**Luché contra la urgencia de llorar. En cambio, me mordí el interior**

**de la mejilla y mantuve mis ojos fijos en las casas que pasaban.**

**—****Está bien, Peggy Ann. Yo me encargaré.**

**No estoy tan segura de eso, pero me senté en silencio mientras ella**

**cantaba fuera de tono una canción que los ****_Three Doors Down _****tocaban en la radio. Una vez que nos detuvimos en mi camino, no esperé a que ella saliese. Si no podía tener a Terry, entonces quería a mi mamá. Por suerte, su coche ya estaba allí. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me volví a mirar a Gee.**

**—****Estaré con mi mamá un rato. Puedes sentirte como en casa en**

**mi habitación.**

**—****Mientras estás en ello, ¿Por qué no le preguntas acerca de la**

**mierda de vudú en la que te metió? —Respondió Gee, y luego desapareció.**

**Entré y sentí alivio al ver a mamá hecha un ovillo en el sofá, con un**

**tazón de palomitas de maíz en lugar de estar escondida, escribiendo en su oficina. Podría apartarla de ver CSI Miami. De su escritura, no tanto.**

**—****Hola, cariño, ¿Disfrutaste de la cena con Ann?**

**Me dejé caer a su lado y cogí un puñado de palomitas de maíz,**

**preguntándome si sería realmente capaz de comer después del susto que acababa de tener. Tenía que tener cuidado en cómo hablaba. Si mamá escuchaba la más mínima inquietud en mi voz, sospecharía y comenzaría a lanzarme preguntas hasta que cediera y le contara todo. Centrándome en mantener mi tono casual y no afectado, respondí: —Sí, tuvimos camarones hervidos, maíz y ensalada. La ensalada tenía frambuesas, nueces y queso de cabra. Fue sorprendentemente bueno. Incluso con el aderezo dulce.**

**—****Oh, eso suena delicioso. Tendré que pedir la receta.**

**—****Te va a encantar. Está en la categoría de comida saludablemente**

**Mamá rió entre dientes y mordisqueó el puñado de palomitas de**

**maíz en su mano. No me sentía segura de cómo hablar de esto. Diría:**

**_"Mamá, ¿Recuerdas cuando casi moría y me llevaste a ese médico vudú?"_**

**Tuve la sensación de que se resistiría si me acercaba a ella directamente**

**así. Pero tenía que saber la verdad.**

**Volví mi atención a la televisión y observe la escena del crimen de**

**una joven estrangulada mientras que el equipo de CSI hacía lo suyo. Hice estallar unas palomitas en mi boca y me las arreglé para masticar. **

**La mantequilla se sentía pesada en mi estómago sensible, así que decidí mejor no comer más.**

**—****¿Qué te molesta, Candy?**

**Le eché un vistazo a mi mamá, me observaba a mí en lugar de la**

**televisión. Que fácil podía leer mi estado de ánimo. Era imposible**

**ocultarle un problema a la mujer.**

**—****Um... pensaba en... —Hice una pausa y debatí incluso si debiera**

**decir algo. ¿Realmente quiero saber esto? Tomé las cejas fruncidas de mi**

**madre como una señal de que ella esperaba a que terminara. Su cabello**

**oscuro estaba escondido detrás de las orejas y no usaba nada maquillaje.**

**Pude ver su preocupación y amor brillando en sus ojos. Sabía por qué lo había hecho. Pero todavía tenía que escuchar su explicación. Tal vez algo**

**que ella supiera ayudaría a Terry a poner fin a esto.**

**—****¿Te acuerdas de cuando estuve enferma de niña? —Comencé y vi**

**como su ceño se profundizó y me hizo un gesto breve—. Bueno, casi**

**moría. Me acuerdo de eso. Y así... Tuve un sueño. Más como un recuerdo.**

**Estaba en una vieja choza y tú también estabas allí. Había una señora**

**mayor. —Me detuve cuando el pánico comenzó a parpadear en sus ojos.**

**Era cierto. No era necesario explicar más. Sabía exactamente lo que había**

**soñado.**

**—****Fue real, ¿no? Me llevaron a un médico vudú y... ella o él me**

**curo.**

**Mamá tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza casi frenéticamente.**

**—****¡Oh, Dios! —Murmuró, bajando la mirada a la mano que dejó**

**caer las palomitas de maíz que había estado sosteniendo. ¿Ella nunca**

**espero que yo lo recordase?**

**—****¿Qué les prometiste, mamá? ¿Cuál era el pago por mi curación?**

**Mamá colocó el vaso sobre la mesa de café frente a nosotras y se**

**levantó. Me sentía más tranquila de lo que en realidad me sentía cuando**

**empezó a caminar de un lado a otro delante de la televisión.**

**—****Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios —Cantó en voz baja. Ahora**

**comenzaba a sentir pánico. Esta no era la reacción que yo esperaba. Mi madre nunca había tenido un desglose delante de mí.**

**—****Dime, mamá —Le exigí.**

**Corrió ambas manos por el pelo corto y luego las apoyó en sus**

**caderas vestidas del pijama. Los cerdos voladores de color rosa en el**

**fondo estaban tan felices y sin preocupaciones y tan increíblemente fuera**

**de lugar con la mujer que los llevaba. Empecé a preguntarme si tendría**

**algún ataque de pánico por la forma en que su respiración se había**

**acelerado.**

**—****No sabía qué más hacer —Susurró con un sollozo roto y rodeó**

**con los brazos su cintura, como si necesitara mantenerse entera.**

**—****Lo entiendo. Lo que necesito saber es cual fue el pago que se**

**requirió.**

**Mamá por fin enfocó sus ojos llenos de dolor en mí.**

**—****¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto? ¿Alguien ha... algo ha...**

**contactado contigo?**

**Explicar que mi novio era La Muerte y que una transportista de**

**almas se encontraba en mi habitación, probablemente escuchando mi**

**iPod y pintando las uñas de los pies de un color oscuro, no sonaba**

**exactamente como el mejor plan. Así que me decidí algo más creíble.**

**—****Tuve un sueño. Lo vi todo. Me acordé de todo. Incluso el olor a**

**moho rancio.**

**Un poco de alivio se apoderó de su expresión tensa. Asintió con la**

**cabeza y se limpió las manos en la parte delantera de sus pantalones de pijama con nerviosismo.**

**—****Está bien. Un sueño. Eso está bien. —Hablaba más para sí**

**misma que para mí. Esperé.**

**Finalmente volvió la mirada hacia la mía.**

**—****Estaba desesperada, Candy. Una enfermera en el hospital me**

**hablo sobre un nuevo médico vudú en el pantano. No sabía nada de**

**vudú. Nos enviaron al Hospital Infantil de Nueva Orleans porque tenían**

**un especialista muy recomendable. La cultura allí era tan diferente. No**

**sabía qué creer. No le hice caso al principio. —Hizo una pausa y respiró**

**hondo—. Pero entonces... pero luego me dijeron que no ibas a despertar.**

**Me entró el pánico. Te llevé a la anciana. No sabía nada de ella o de sus**

**métodos. Pensé que tal vez tenía una droga milagrosa. —Dejó escapar una**

**carcajada dura—. Quiero decir, ¿Quien cree en hechizos de todos modos?**

**No esperaba que realmente preparara algo y luego el chico entró. —Cerró**

**los ojos con fuerza. Miré las arrugas de su frente más profundas. Había**

**sido Leif. Ahora, lo sabía sin lugar a dudas.**

**—****El muchacho era muy joven. Pero sus ojos... sus ojos eran**

**aterradores. Comenzó a cantar y una oscura niebla cayó sobre el cuarto.**

**—****Abrió los ojos y me miró. Pude ver el recuerdo de ello en sus ojos. La**

**experiencia la perseguía—. Y luego nos levantamos de nuevo en la**

**habitación del hospital. Era como si nunca nos hubiéramos marchado de allí. Tú estabas sentada en la cama, hablando muy sonriente con una enfermera. **

**Los círculos bajo los ojos se habían ido. Querías macarrones**

**con queso y alguien se había escapado para buscarte algunos. Los**

**médicos y enfermeras comenzaron a llegar a nuestra habitación. Fuiste un milagro. **

**No tenían ninguna explicación, pero no había señales de la**

**enfermedad en tu cuerpo. —Tragó con tanta fuerza que pude ver su**

**garganta contraerse—. Ni siquiera quedo alguna señal de que la**

**enfermedad hubiera estado allí. Has hecho noticia. Eras una maravilla**

**médica. Entonces, un día todo el mundo se olvidó de ello y fue como si**

**nunca hubiera sucedido.**

**Esto fue todo lo que sabía. No les había prometido nada. Sólo había**

**dicho que les daba lo que querían. No tenía idea de que les había dado mi**

**alma. Me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas y caminé alrededor de**

**la mesa de café y la abracé. No porque se lo merecía, sino porque a pesar**

**de que había cometido un grave error, lo había hecho porque me amaba.**


	8. Chapter 7

**_O_****_ye, ¿Qué esta mal?_**

**_Sollocé y miré a un niño de mi edad. Su pelo era rubio y_**

**_tenía ojos azules amistosos. Me encogí de hombros y me_**

**_limpie la nariz con la manga. Quería estar sola y llorar. No_**

**_quería explicar las cosas a un extraño._**

**_—_****_Nada —murmuré, y contemple mis zapatillas sucias. Acababa de_**

**_comprar mis brillantes zapatillas rosas la semana pasada, pero ahora_**

**_después de correr por el bosque en medio del barro estaban todas sucias._**

**_No importaba. Mamá se molestaría. No era mi intención. Nunca quise_**

**_ensuciarlas. Necesitaba aprender a no hablar con extraños._**

**_—_****_Algo que te está molestando —dijo el niño y se sentó en el escalón_**

**_del pórtico junto a mí. ¿Quién era este chico?_**

**_—_****_Sólo cosas —dije, jugueteando con los cordones de mis zapatos_**

**_sucios._**

**_—_****_Soy bueno para arreglar cosas. Apuesto a que si me lo dices, yo_**

**_podría ayudar —respondió._**

**_¿Era en serio? Yo sólo quería que me dejara en paz. Encogiéndome_**

**_de hombros, pensé que la verdad probablemente lo haría huir. Levanté la_**

**_cabeza y lo miré fijamente._**

**_—_****_Vi a mi abuela muerta hoy. Fuimos a su casa porque tuvo un_**

**_ataque al corazón y murió. Todo el mundo se puso vestidos negros y fuimos_**

**_a visitar a su ataúd en su casa y a comer y otras cosas. La vi allí tirada._**

**_Parecía dormida, pero no respiraba. Luego fui a la cocina para encontrar los_**

**_libros para colorear que siempre dejan para mí. Y allí estaba. Sonriendo_**

**_como siempre lo hacía. Estuve tan feliz de ver que había despertado. Fui a_**

**_abrazarla y se había ido._**

**_Me detuve, esperando la mirada horrorizada en el rostro de mi madre_**

**_seguía llorando._**

**_Me detuve otra vez, esperando que el niño se parara y huyera de mí._**

**_Pero seguía sentado, esperando a que dijera algo más. Quería que alguien_**

**_me escuchara hoy. En cambio, mi mamá me había dicho que lo dejara y me_**

**_amenazó con no dejarme salir si decía algo más acerca de esto. Para_**

**_entonces, ella sollozaba tan fuerte que me sentí mal. No quería darle_**

**_tristeza. Solo traté de hacerla sentir mejor._**

**_—_****_Continúa —dijo el muchacho._**

**_—_****_Bueno, le dije a mi mamá que me acompañara. La lleve a la cocina_**

**_y mi abuela seguía de pie como la había dejado. Parecía triste de nuevo y_**

**_negó con la cabeza hacia mí. Mi mamá no la vio. En cambio, se me quedó_**

**_mirando y me preguntó de qué se trataba. Le señalé a mi abuela y mi_**

**_madre todavía no vio nada. Frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada y me dijo que_**

**_ella tenía que volver con las visitas. Luego le hablé de que la abuela estaba_**

**_allí y se congeló. La expresión de su rostro no era feliz. Me miró... muy, muy_**

**_asustada._**

**_No terminé. Sabía que el niño se escaparía de mí ahora._**

**_—_****_Por lo tanto, viste el alma de tu abuela —respondió con total_**

**_naturalidad._**

**_Asentí con la cabeza. —Creo que, eso era como su fantasma. Porque_**

**_creo que he visto su espíritu._**

**_—_****_Sí, es como su fantasma._**

**_Me sequé los ojos. Las lágrimas habían cesado desde que el niño_**

**_había aparecido._**

**_—_****_Está bien ver las almas. No es una mala cosa. Sin embargo, tu_**

**_mamá nunca lo entenderá. Nadie lo hará. Si deseas evitar molestar a la_**

**_gente, necesitas actuar como si no los ves. Si lo ignoras, luego te dejarán_**

**_sola. Si les haces saber que los puedes ver, te seguirán a todas partes —_**

**_Explicó._**

**_Fruncí el ceño, lo estudié. Parecía saber mucho acerca de esto. ¿Ve a_**

**_los muertos, también?_**

**_—_****_¿Cómo sabes que no es la primera que he visto?_**

**_Se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que los has estado viendo durante_**

**_unos dos años._**

**_Mi boca se abrió. ¿Y cómo lo sabía?_**

**_—_****_¿Ves fantasmas también?_**

**_Asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro._**

**_Realmente no creo que él estuviera loco._**

**_—_****_Sí, los veo._**

**_—_****_¿Puedo hacer algo para dejar de verlos?_**

**_Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Él debe desear no poder verlos,_**

**_también._**

**_—_****_Por lo tanto, ¿Se queda de esta manera?_**

**_—_****_Me temo que sí —Respondió—. Pero míralo de esta manera, te hace_**

**_especial. Puedes ver algo que nadie más puede. Piensa en ello como un_**

**_súper poder en lugar de algo malo._**

**_No era probable. Yo quería ser capaz de volar o tal vez ser invisible,_**

**_pero no me interesaba ver gente muerta._**

**_—_****_¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Peggy Ann!_**

**Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y Gee se cernía sobre mi cara.**

**—****No se supone que debes dormirte mientras voy a dar una ronda**

**afuera y alrededor de la casa. Pero, ¿Qué sucede? Me fui durante unos**

**cinco minutos y ya estás dormida.**

**Me estiré y me senté en el sofá. Comenzaba a perder el sueño**

**debido a estos recuerdos. No pude evitar quedarme dormida. Bostecé y lancé a Gee una mirada molesta.**

**—****No pude evitarlo.**

**—****Bueno, sería bueno si al menos intentas no dormirte.**

**—****Esta vez, me alegro de haberlo hecho. Me permitió recordar algo**

**que quería recordar. Fue un recuerdo que me alegra tener de regreso.**

**Gee frunció el ceño. —¿Qué fue?**

**—****El día del velorio de mi abuela. La vi. Vi su alma. Me sonreía**

**porque sabía que yo podía verla. Mi madre, por supuesto, se asustó**

**cuando le dije al respecto, pero llegue a despedirme de ella. —Haciendouna pausa, dirigí mi mirada hacia Gee—. Por favor, dime que no es un alma perdida. **

**Por favor, dime que Terry simplemente recupero su alma.**

**Gee dejó de masticar su uña del dedo pulgar y sacudió la cabeza. —**

**Tu abuela se ha ido. Dank comprobó a la mayoría de tus familiares. Los que estuvieron cerca se han ido. **

**Sé que es un hecho que el alma de tu abuela volverá pronto.**

**Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y envolví mis brazos alrededor de**

**mi cintura. Fue un bonito recuerdo. Amaba a mi abuela. Molestar a mi**

**madre ese día no es algo que recordara con cariño, pero ahora entendía por qué le molestó.**

**—****Fue Leif quién me enseñó a ignorar las almas.**

**Gee rodó sus ojos. —Bueno, démosle una medalla de honor por ese**

**acto de bondad. Dado que la razón por la que incluso puedes ver a las**

**almas es por su culpa.**

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Sin embargo, el Leif de mis sueños era**

**tan similar al chico que había conocido el año pasado. Era difícil de**

**olvidar eso. Nada en él parecía peligroso.**

**—****Ahora, quiero chocolate y algunas de esas cosas que tu mamá**

**hizo y quiero ver un poco más de ese programa que vimos ayer. Estoy**

**cansada de cuidar de tu culo. Necesito algo de tiempo.**

**Hacía días que no había visto a Dank y Gee no se había separado**

**de mi lado ni una vez. Sabía que no era su trabajo ideal y odiaba que**

**estuviera cansada de él. Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina.**

**—****¿Quieres un refresco o leche con bizcochos de chocolate? —Le**

**pregunté.**

**—****La leche. Hace que los bizcochos de chocolate sepan mejor.**

**La emoción en su voz me hizo reír. Tomé dos panqueques y serví**

**dos vasos llenos de leche. **

**Podríamos tener la comodidad de comer y ver**

**_Gossip Girl_****, mientras ella se carcajeaba y se burlaba de todo lo que**

**hacían. La tripulación del ****_Upper East Side_********divirtió a Gee como no tiene**

**fin.**


	9. Chapter 8

**TERRY**

**No había visto a Candy en tres días. Al entrar en su habitación, la**

**observé mientras se cepillaba el pelo. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba**

**eran un poco demasiados ajustados para mi bien. No manejaba los celos**

**muy bien. Sería más seguro si llevara algo un poco menos sexy. Mis ojos**

**viajaron desde las botas de cuero negro altas hasta los jeans ajustados,**

**muy ajustados que le abrazaban el trasero como un guante. Luego, la piel**

**desnuda en la parte baja de la espalda brilló hacia mi cuando levantó los**

**brazos para torcer los largos mechones rubios de su pelo hacia arriba,**

**en una masa salvaje de rizos en la cima de su cabeza. Era hermosa y era**

**la mía.**

**Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y ella se giró sobresaltada. Al instante,**

**una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando sus verdes ojos parecieron comerme.**

**Corrió hacia mí y se arrojó en mis brazos tan rápido que un tipo normal**

**se hubiera caído. Las piernas revestidas con sus jeans que había estado**

**admirando fueron envueltas firmemente alrededor de mi cintura y**

**llovieron besos en mi cara. ****_¿Era posible que mi corazón se sintiera bien_**

**_cuando no tenía uno?_**

**Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. —También te extrañé —**

**susurre, capturando sus labios con los míos. No insistió más, pero me**

**deje probar lo suficiente antes de tirarla hacia atrás y mirarla.**

**—****Estoy tan emocionada. Te he extrañado como una loca.**

**—****Será difícil concentrarme en el escenario si estás pavoneándote**

**con esos vaqueros que muestran tu cuerpo increíblemente hermoso.**

**¿Sabes qué te favorece?**

**Riéndose, se removió en mis brazos y me tomó mi rostro con ambas**

**manos y me besó en la nariz y la frente.**

**De inmediato me aproveché de la situación y la acosté en la cama.**

**Sus ojos se pusieron grandes y redondos, con sorpresa, baje sobre ella y**

**empecé a besar su cuello, tomando pequeños lametones en su clavícula.**

**Este era el tipo de beso que podríamos hacer con seguridad.**

**El suspiro contento de Candy me volvió un poco loco. Me encantaba**

**esos pequeños sonidos sensuales que hacia cuando estábamos juntos de**

**esta manera. —Mmmmm, bésame en la boca —Susurró.**

**Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que un beso pondría fin a este**

**especial momento demasiado pronto. No me encontraba preparado para**

**dejarla aún. Había fantaseando con su aroma y sabor durante varios días.**

**Ahora que la tenía debajo de mí, era codicioso. Necesitaba lo suficiente**

**como para que pudiera pasar esta noche.**

**—****Ah —Exclamó, mientras mordía la carne tierna en la curva de su**

**cuello y el hombro. Sonriendo en su piel sedosa y cálida, inhalé**

**profundamente.**

**Candy levantó las caderas presionándose más cerca de mí. La**

**necesidad se encendió dentro de mí y sabía que tenía que poner distancia**

**entre nosotros. Cuando se frotaba y se apretaba contra mí, así**

**confiadamente, siempre terminaba siendo mi perdición. Empujé el**

**estrecho contacto de nuestros cuerpos poniendo un poco de espacio**

**necesario entre el calor que parecía tan dispuesta a compartir conmigo,**

**gemí por la frustración y la negación.**

**Candy se incorporó y se arrastró hasta envolver sus brazos**

**alrededor de mi cuello. Sus suaves labios me besaron en la sien. —Confía**

**en mí, Terrence Granchester, sólo tengo ojos para ti. Nadie más se acerca.**

**Con un gruñido de burla, giré la cabeza y mordí su oreja. —Es**

**bueno saberlo. No quisiera que un despistado se encuentre esta noche**

**con La Muerte cuando aún no le toca su hora.**

**—****¡Dank!**

**Me reí entre dientes, y me encogí de hombros. —Diría que bromeo,**

**pero no lo hago.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y cogió su chaqueta y se**

**levantó. —Vayamos a ver a mi novio rockero en acción —Respondió con**

**una sonrisa.**

**Esta noche era para divertirme con Candy. No iba a dejar que los**

**problemas que nos rodean lo arruinaran. Leif ya me había alejado de ella**

**lo suficiente. Tenía que hacer un concierto con la banda y Candy quería**

**experimentar que funcionaba perfectamente.**

**Entró en el pasillo y miró hacia atrás sobre el hombro y sonrió. —**

**¿Vienes o qué?**

**CANDY**

**El humo se acurrucó en el suelo del escenario, cuando las luces**

**estroboscópicas****2 ****se encendieron y gritaron los fans. "Dank" me levantó**

**contra él y me besó en los labios. —Tú te quedas aquí. Voy a venir de ida**

**y vuelta entre los descansos. Quiero verte mientras estoy cantando.**

**Asentí con la cabeza, con entusiasmo, y dio un último beso en mi**

**frente antes de salir corriendo hacia el escenario donde los otros**

**miembros de ****_Cold Soul _****ya se encontraban en su lugar y listos para tocar.**

**La intensidad total de las luces del escenario se encendieron y Terry se**

**unió al baterista y bajista en una abertura natural e intensa en una**

**canción que no reconocí.**

**"****Dank" se paseó hasta el micrófono mientras sus dedos bailaban a**

**través de las cuerdas de la guitarra. Tuve ganas de gritar junto con el**

**centro cívico atestado de gente. La ajustada camiseta gris que vestía**

**destacó cada ondulación deliciosa en su estómago. Agradecí que la**

**guitarra le cubriera los impresionantes abdominales. No me gusta la idea**

**de escuchar chicas gritando su nombre para conseguir una imagen de su**

**cuerpo perfectamente formado.**

**Volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Un destello**

**de placer brilló en ellos, luego me guiñó un ojo. Por supuesto que había**

**oído mis preocupaciones. No era de extrañar que a él le gustara el hecho**

**de que no me alegrara que otras lo mirasen. La sonrisa maliciosa en sus**

**labios aumento y su hoyuelo sexy brilló hacia mí.**

**Le lancé un beso con una mano y él actuó como si lo atrapara, se**

**tocó los labios con dos de sus dedos antes de volver a la multitud.**

**Honestamente, estoy muy cerca de desmayarme aquí mismo.**

**_¿Quién hubiera pensado que la muerte puede ser tan increíblemente dulce?_**

**De repente, la multitud gritando se calló, en el momento justo y**

**Dank abrió la boca para cantar.**

**_"_****_Cae el sol lejos cuando te miro._**

**_La oscuridad reclama en el cielo y me gustaría que supieran que_**

**_nada se puede hacer para impedirme estar contigo._**

**_Pero me quedo fuera de vista y sólo te susurro a ti._**

**_Las palabras que no puedo decir._**

**_Palabras que no es necesario escuchar._**

**_Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has_**

**_mostrado._**

**_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa._**

**_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea._**

**_Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._**

**_Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca._**

**Mi corazón se aceleró mientras sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí. No**

**había oído esta canción antes y tenía todos sus discos en mi iPod. Su**

**lengua apenas se asomaba de sus labios cuando se los humedeció,**

**entonces capturo mi mirada y abrió la boca otra vez.**

**_soy._**

**_Te quedas con ganas de más de lo que jamás podría comprender._**

**_Yo estoy indefenso, necesitando ceder a tus órdenes._**

**_Esperando verte sonreír, me está consumiendo y atando de manos._**

**_Nada de lo que ofrezco podría ser digno de tu amor._**

**_Es un milagro que me vieras y no huyeras nunca._**

**_Voy a pasar toda mi vida tratando de ser el hombre que tu crees que_**

**_Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia._**

**_Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has_**

**_mostrado._**

**_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa._**

**_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea._**

**_Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._**

**_Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca._**

**Sus labios fruncidos, me lanza un beso antes de volver su atención**

**a la multitud y seguir cantando.**

**_Mantienes el fuego dentro de tu mirada._**

**_Hipnotizas a todos los que entran en tu laberinto._**

**_No sé nada de tus pensamientos, pero tengo que tomar el sol en el_**

**_calor de tus rayos._**

**_Nada de lo que hacemos cada vez podría estar equivocado._**

**_Eres por siempre perfecta en todo sentido._**

**_Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia._**

**_Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has_**

**_mostrado._**

**_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa._**

**_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea._**

**_Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._**

**_Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca."_**

**La canción llegó a su fin y la multitud comenzó a gritar su nombre.**

**El orgullo brotó dentro de mí al pensar que este brillante chico... era mío.**

**—****¿Así que eres la nueva aventura de Dank? —Miré hacia atrás por**

**encima del hombro para encontrar el origen de la voz sarcástica. La chica**

**tenía una sonrisa molesta es su rostro muy atractivo. Una cabeza llena de**

**rizos rubios que le llegaba casi hasta la diminuta cintura que parecía**

**injusta teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su pecho. La parte superior de la**

**camiseta sin mangas que llevaba dos copas D que se derraman fuera de**

**la línea del escote de corte bajo. Si me dijera que acababa de salir de una**

**sesión de fotos para la revista Playboy no me hubiera sorprendido.**

**—****Normalmente acude a... bueno, un tipo más notable. Me**

**sorprende que lo mantengas muy ocupado.**

**Sí, no me había equivocado del tono sarcástico en su voz. La chica**

**no me agradaba. Pero lo que decía no tenía sentido. Sabía a ciencia cierta**

**que Terry no tenía "aventuras amorosas" y que yo era la única relación**

**que jamás había tenido, no estoy segura de cómo responder a su evidente**

**falta de conocimiento acerca de él, así que dirigí mi atención de nuevo a el**

**escenario y vi que él llevaba a miles de personas a un frenesí de**

**excitación.**

**—****Demasiado buena para hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? Bueno, ya lo**

**veremos. He estado por aquí mucho más tiempo que tú y mi papá es el**

**patrocinador de ****_Cold Soul, _****todos me conocen. A Dank no le gustara que**

**seas grosera conmigo.**

**Finalmente, no pude morderme la lengua por más tiempo y giré mi**

**cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada. —Cuando digas algo que valga**

**la pena contestar, con mucho gusto te responderé. Pero es obvio que no**

**sabes nada de Dank en absoluto. Si te escuchas, te darías cuenta de lo**

**increíblemente estúpido que suena. —Sus ojos se iluminaron con furia y**

**me entraron ganas de reír por su reacción. La chica podía insultar, pero**

**que no soportada una contestación.**

**—****Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu paseo, zorra, porque ya se**

**acabó. Dank no se conformara con tan poquita cosa como él. Soy**

**demasiado importante como para alterarme.**

**Mi sangre comenzó a hervir y di un paso hacia ella —¿Acabas de**

**llamarme zorra? —Susurré.**

**Al principio, parecía muy contenta con mi ira, pero luego**

**Herida, furiosa y confundida miré fijamente hacia la noche.**

**desapareció su sonrisa divertida y una expresión de terror iluminó su**

**rostro. Empezó a retroceder lejos de mí. Me entraron ganas de reír en voz**

**alta. Me recordó a uno de los matones de la escuela primaria del que**

**todos hablaban. Una vez que gritaban, se acobardaban. Sentí una**

**sensación de poder para manejar esta situación por mi misma. No iba a**

**esperar a Terry para decirle lo perra que era.**

**—****No —La chica retrocedió contra la pared y me quedé con mi**

**mirada enojada fija en ella, amando su expresión de horror. Esto era muy**

**divertido.**

**—****Candy, detente.**

**Me quedé inmóvil ante el sonido de la voz Terry mientras se**

**interponía entre las dos. El sudor de su pecho había empapado la camisa**

**y se aferraba con más fuerza a la piel. Luego se volvió y miró a la otra**

**chica.**

**—****¿Qué está pasando? —Le oí preguntar. ****_¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaba_**

**_preocupado por ella?_**

**—****Me atacó, yo sólo trataba de hablar con ella y me atacó —**

**Balbuceó la joven con lágrimas. ****_¿Está llorando? _****Maldita sea, incluso**

**sonaba creíble.**

**—****No la toqué…**

**—****Ahora no, Candy —Terry me interrumpió y me quede con la boca**

**abierta hacia a él y la chica que aparentemente consolaba. ¿Acaso había**

**entrado en un universo alternativo? Nada de esto tiene sentido.**

**—****Ella... ella me siseo —Tartamudeó la muchacha, señalando con**

**una de sus largas uñas rojas en mi dirección. Bueno, tal vez lo hubiera**

**hecho. Pero me llamó una zorra.**

**—****Me llamó… —Empecé y una vez más Terry me cortó.**

**—****Espera, Candy.**

**La confusión se convirtió rápidamente en ira y no iba a esperar**

**hasta que terminara de hablar con la chica y escuchándola con su boca**

**llena de mentiras. Debería haberme preguntado si yo estaba bien. No a**

**ella. No iba a estar aquí de pie para seguir escuchando esto. Y te aseguro**

**que no iba a quedarme para intentar defenderme si no iba a siquiera**

**darme la oportunidad de hablar. Me fui hacia la puerta de atrás,**

**esperando que Dank me siguiera, pero una vez que abrí la puerta, noté**

**que él no había estado detrás de mí.**

**Herida, furiosa y confundida miré fijamente hacia la noche. No tenia un coche. Terry no iba a venir detrás de mi. Y dependía completamente de él me dejó colgada. Las lagrimas borbotearon de mis ojos y empecé a limpiarlas y decidi dejarlos solos. No quería que nadie me viera llorar.**

**-Te llevare a casa-La voz de Leif me sobresalto. Giré y lo encontré apoyado contra su camioneta, mirándome.**

**No quería que me viera llorar, me sequé las lágrimas que corrían**

**por mi cara. No podía irme con Leif. Era un espíritu maligno detrás de mi**

**alma. El ceño fruncido en su rostro me recordó al muchacho que llegó al**

**hospital a verme después de mi accidente. Había estado tan preocupado**

**que había dormido en la sala de espera toda la noche. En mi vida entera,**

**Leif había estado allí cuando yo necesitaba a alguien. Nada en él fue**

**alguna vez espantoso. Ni una sola vez me ha defraudado. Miré hacia la**

**puerta cerrada, deseando que Dank caminara a través de ella, pero no**

**pasó nada. La ira me quemó la garganta y me dolió el corazón.**

**—****Claro, gracias, Leif. Me vendría bien un paseo.**


	10. Chapter 9

**TERRY**

**Dejar a Candy caminando apagada, herida y molesta había sido casi**

**imposible. Sin embargo, la distancia que puse entre ella y la criatura sin**

**alma, delante de mí, era mejor. La ira y el dolor rodando fuera de ella eran**

**muy molestos. Tenía que averiguar lo que era esta cosa. No podía hacer**

**eso con la angustia de Candy detrás de mí. Quería terminar con ella y**

**tenerla en mis brazos y tranquilizarla, pero no podía darle a este asunto**

**una oportunidad de escapar.**

**—****¿Quién eres? —Gruñí, bajando la mitada a la rubia.**

**Sonrió y se enderezó, olvidándose de su actuación una vez que**

**Candy dio vuelta a la esquina.**

**—****Nadie que conozcas, Dankmar —Respondió, y llevó una larga uña**

**roja hasta mi camisa—, pero eso podría cambiar.**

**Le di una palmada a su mano con fuerza suficiente como para que**

**gritara de dolor. Bien. Quería hacerle daño. Había estado demasiado cerca**

**de Candy. Y mi niña tontamente valiente había estado mirándola como si**

**ella pudiera con el demonio.**

**—****Estás por debajo de mí —Le recordé con una voz fría—. Ahora,**

**dime por qué estabas cerca de mi Pagan. —pregunté.**

**Se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —Hice lo**

**que me dijeron que hiciera. Es mi trabajo, Dankmar. A ti también te toca**

**cumplir con tu trabajo, ¿No?**

**—****No juegues conmigo. Quiero las respuestas ahora. Necesito**

**alcanzar a Candy. No tengo tiempo para esto.**

**Se rió y el miedo helado se apoderó de mí.**

**—****Demasiado tarde —dijo con una voz cantarina antes de**

**desaparecer.**

**No queriendo creer que el martilleo en mi cabeza era verdad, me**

**eché a correr por el pasillo por el que Candy había corrido tan sólo unos**

**minutos antes. No había ni rastro de ella. Abrí la puerta de atrás y el**

**estacionamiento se encontraba lleno de autos vacíos. Nada. Cerrando los**

**ojos. Busqué por su alma. Y por primera vez desde que la conocí no pude**

**escucharla.**

**¡NOOOOOOOOO….**

**CANDY**

**M****is ojos se sentían pesados. No podía recordar por qué.**

**Luché para abrirlos, pero nada. ****_¿Dónde me encontraba?_**

**_¿Dónde está Terry? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?_**

**—****Shhhh, está bien, Candy. No te preocupes. Te tengo.**

**Es la voz de Leif. ****_¿Por qué está Leif aquí?_**

**—****¿Leif?**

**Dedos anormalmente cálidos apartaron el cabello de mi rostro y me**

**estremecí mientras la piel de gallina cubrió mi cuerpo. No fue por placer.**

**—****Sí, estoy aquí —Murmuró y continuó jugando con mi cabello.**

**—****¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos? —El pánico en**

**mi voz fue evidente.**

**—****Estás conmigo ahora. Donde perteneces. Donde siempre has**

**pertenecido. Has sido mía desde el momento en que te elegí, cuando**

**éramos solo niños. Y en cuanto a tus ojos, podrás abrirlos pronto. Tu**

**cuerpo humano tiene dificultades para tratar con el viaje; lamento eso. —**

**Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.**

**—****No entiendo.**

**—****Sólo descansa. Te sentirás mejor pronto.**

**Utilicé cada onza de fuerza en mi cuerpo luchando sin fin para abrir mis ojos. Pero no ocurrió nada. Todo quedó oscuro. Hasta qué, exhausta,**

**me adentré en la oscuridad.**

**Parpadeando lentamente, levanté la mirada a lo que parecía ser**

**gasa oscura. Estudiándola con confusión, noté que caía sobre la cama en**

**que yo estaba recostada. Giré mi cabeza para observar mí alrededor y**

**noté que la iluminación era a causa una tenue luz anaranjada. Me levanté**

**sobre mis codos y me pregunté si esto era real o si era un sueño. Velas**

**cubrían la habitación y hacían que la luz parpadeante bailara a través del**

**techo. Sin embargo, las paredes eran de piedra, el cuarto fue**

**elaboradamente decorado con candelabros y una araña de cristal. Tenía**

**que estar soñando. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme, deslicé mi pie**

**sobre el borde de la cama, notando por primera vez las sábanas de seda**

**negra en las cuales estuve durmiendo. La enorme cama de hierro parecía**

**fuera de lugar en una habitación con paredes de piedra. ****_¿Dónde se_**

**_supone que estoy y cómo llegué a este lugar?_**

**Me senté allí, estudiando las pequeñas flamas enfrente de mí y me**

**concentré en lo que podía recordar: Estuve en el concierto de Dank. Allí**

**estaba una chica… una chica mala. Una chica que Terry había consolado.**

**Oh, corrí y Leif me encontró.**

**Jadeando, salté de la cama y me di la vuelta, buscando una puerta.**

**Esto no era un sueño. Necesitaba salir de allí. Algo no andaba bien. Leif**

**me había raptado. Me drogó. ****_¿Por qué tengo que ser una reina del drama y_**

**_huir? _****Antes de que mis nervios se volvieran locos, la pared de pierda a la**

**izquierda de la cama comenzó a moverse y una puerta oculta se abrió.**

**Leif entró en la habitación vestido con sus habituales vaqueros y**

**camisa polo. Parecía tan normal. Se parecía al mariscal de campo del**

**instituto. Su cabello rubio perfectamente despeinado como si tuviera**

**estilo. Los ojos azules en los que una vez confié brillaban mientras se**

**encontraban con los míos. Era tan difícil de creer que era malvado.**

**—****Despertaste —dijo mientras cerró la puerta detrás de él.**

**—****¿Dónde estamos?**

**Leif extendió las manos y sonrió. —Mi lugar. ¿Te gusta?**

**Rompí el contacto visual con él. No era la respuesta que yo buscaba**

**y él lo sabe.**

**—****¿Por qué estoy aquí, Leif?**

**Sonrió, y arqueó una ceja. No fue una expresión a la que estuviera**

**familiarizada. Leif nunca pareció ser engreído.**

**—****Porque me perteneces.**

**Me obligué a no dejarme llevar por el pánico mientras me aferraba a**

**mi expresión de calma, y di otro paso hacia él.**

**—****No te pertenezco, Leif. No soy una posesión. Soy una persona. Por**

**favor, regrésame a casa.**

**Leif dejo escapar una fuerte carcajada que no contenía nada de**

**humor. —Así que, ¿****_Dankmar _****se quedará con lo que yo cree? No lo creo,**

**Candy —Se detuvo y pasó su mano a través de su desordenado cabello.**

**Fue un movimiento que lo vi hacer cientos de veces. De alguna manera,**

**ver ese pequeño gesto humano alivió al miedo al cual me aferraba.**

**—****Lo puedes ver, él estaba obligado a amarte. Eres diferente. Él vio**

**eso. Pero lo que no te explicó fue que eras diferente porque yo te hice**

**diferente. No él. No el destino. Eres mía. Has sido moldeada a mi creación.**

**Debes elegirme —Extendió su mano—, Esta bien, confía en mí. Mi tacto**

**nunca te lastimará.**

**Negando con la cabeza, di varios pasos atrás, hasta que mi espalda**

**tocó la cabecera de hierro.**

**—****¿Alguna vez te he lastimado, Candy? Escucha tu alma. Sabe a**

**dónde pertenece. El fuego relampaguea en tus ojos justo ahora, es tu**

**alma buscándome —Se detuvo frente a mi y me sonrió como si tuviera un**

**maravilloso secreto que compartir. Extendió su mano hacia mí—. Dame**

**tu mano.**

**_Mis ojos_****. Él es la razón por la cual mis ojos brillan de un raro color**

**naranja, ****_¿Y quiere que le dé mi mano? _****No lo creo. Esto es un problema.**

**—****Por favor, llévame a casa. Solo quiero ir a casa —Rogué.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, Leif dejó caer su mano extendida. —¿Qué debo**

**hacer para que confíes en mi? Confías en La Muerte, sin lugar a dudas.**

**La Muerte, Candy. Él es la Muerte. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en una creación**

**que toma las almas de la tierra y no confías en mí? Nunca permitiría que**

**salieras herida. Nunca permitiría que estuvieras sola.**

**—****Pero él aparece y caes sin sentido bajo su hechizo. ¿Qué hizo para**

**merecerte? No salvo tu vida. Vino a tomar tu alma cuando eras una niña.**

**Dejo a tu madre llorando la perdida de su niña y no tuvo remordimiento.**

**Eso es lo que él hace.**

**—****¿Por qué me salvaste?**

**Leif me dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza a un**

**lado, estudiándome. —No soy tu más oscuro sueño, Candy. Puedo**

**caminar en la oscuridad, pero vi una vida digna y la elegí. Mi padre la**

**eligió. Estuvo de acuerdo en lo que tu significas para mi. Ahora tienes que**

**aceptar que la vida que siempre tuviste está llegando a su fin. Ya es hora.**

**Se suponía que morirías ese día en la carretera y cuando la Muerte**

**viniera, yo tomaría tu alma en su lugar. Debiste confiar en mí. Tu alma y**

**mi espíritu son uno mismo. Pero la Muerte rompió las reglas —gruñó Leif,**

**y caminó hacia uno de los muchos candelabros iluminando la**

**habitación—. Tuve que volverme un poco más duro. Sabía que la Muerte**

**estaba contigo, pero creí que lo que hacía, era el mismo interés que**

**mostraba en cualquier otra alma, preparándote. En cambio, el tonto se**

**enamoro de ti.**

**Observé horrorizada mientras alargaba su mano sobre la flama,**

**causando que está creciera hasta que la punta rozó la palma de su mano.**

**Su puño apretado sobre la flama se giró hacia mí y abrió su mano para**

**revelar una bola de fuego.**

**—****No puedo controlar a la Muerte, pero puedo controlar a los**

**muertos. Esos quienes eligen quedarse en la tierra. Caminan entre la**

**oscuridad bajo el mando de mi padre. Bajo mi mando. Necesito a alguien**

**para llenar la soledad. Tú has sido mi compañía por quince años, ni**

**siquiera lo notaste. Pero tus recuerdos lentamente regresaran. Verás que,**

**de hecho, me perteneces.**

**_Dank es más fuerte que esto. _****Repetí ese recordatorio en mi cabeza**

**para que mi corazón dejara de golpear mi pecho. Me encontrará. Incluso**

**si estoy en lo más profundo del Infierno. Mirando a mí alrededor,**

**seriamente dudaba que allí fuera donde estábamos. Nada en este lugar**

**me recordó al Infierno. Bueno, excepto que estaba atrapada aquí con un**

**espíritu Vudú.**

**—****¿Sólo me raptaste de la tierra? ¿Qué hay con mi madre? No puedo**

**dejarla —Esa era en realidad la menor de mis preocupaciones, pero él**

**conocía a mi madre y tenía que echárselo en su rostro.**

**Leif frunció el ceño y cerró la distancia entre nosotros, causando**

**que mi cuerpo se pusiera en alerta máxima. Tuve que obligarme**

**mentalmente a no retroceder por su cercanía. No estaba segura de cómo**

**manejar esto. Aseguraba que mi alma era suya, pero eso no significaba**

**que yo tenía que hacer todo lo que él quisiera.**

**—****Te regresaré pronto. Ni siquiera notará que te fuiste. Sólo necesito**

**un lugar donde hablar contigo. Para explicártelo sin… —Se detuvo y una**

**expresión de amargura curvó los labios—, esa estúpida transportadora o**

**Dankmar continuamente estropeando mis intentos.**

**Así que me dejaría irme a casa. No estaría atrapada en esta**

**espeluznante celda para siempre. Esa fue la mejor noticia que había**

**escuchado desde que él entró en la habitación. Respirar se volvió más**

**fácil.**

**—****¿Te preocupaba que te mantuviera prisionera? Vamos, Pagan, me**

**conoces mejor que eso. ¿Cuándo no me he asegurado de hacerte feliz?**

**¿Cuándo he intentado lastimarte? Nunca. —Terminó, alargando su brazo**

**para tomar mi mano y apretarla. Quería apartarla de golpe y correr al otro**

**lado de la habitación, pero no lo hice. Enfurecerlo no era la mejor idea. Si**

**planeaba dejarme ir a casa, yo no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión por**

**una discusión.**

**—****¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —Le pregunté en un**

**suave tono de no-confrontación. Eso pareció agradarle, sonrió. Este era el**

**Leif que conocía. Sólo ver su sonrisa me tranquilizo.**

**—****Eso está mejor. Tu corazón dejo de acelerarse. No tienes por qué**

**asustarte. Nunca temas de mí.**

**Es una lástima. Yo no era fan de los malvados espíritus, así que**

**siempre le temería.**

**—****Ven a caminar conmigo, por favor. Podemos caminar un rato**

**mientras te muestro alrededor —dijo, tirando suavemente de mi brazo. No**

**me sentía de humor para hacer un recorrido por el Infierno, pero quería**

**irme a casa, así que deje que me dirigiera a la puerta de piedra que hacía**

**juego con las paredes perfectamente. Nunca la hubiera descubierto si él**

**no la hubiera usado.**

**El aire frío y húmedo no me sorprendió tanto como lo hizo mi**

**entorno. Esto no era el Infierno. A pesar de que olía muy similar a lo que**

**yo esperaría que si fuera. El vapor que se elevaba desde la calle de asfalto**

**negro frente a mi era por el húmedo aire de la noche, lo que debería ser**

**un anormalmente día de invierno cálido no eran las profundidades del**

**Infierno. Los viejos y destartalados edificios franceses bordeaban la calle**

**llena de bares, discotecas y tiendas de vudú abiertas. Podría no estar en**

**el infierno, pero era lo más parecido a él. Una puerta del bar directamente**

**frente a nosotros se abrió y un chico salió tropezándose porque un**

**hombre más fuerte lo lanzó a la calle para luego cerrar la puerta**

**firmemente. El chico comenzó maldecir y reírse y hacer un escándalo.**

**_¿Dónde están los padres de este chico? _****Debía ser media noche.**

**Una mujer corrió por la calle mientras gritaba riendo, luego se**

**detuvo y levantó su ya muy pequeño top para que sus pechos quedaran**

**libres y desnudos frente al hombre que la perseguía. Ella se dio la vuelta y**

**siguió corriendo con sus tacones de aguja, con sus pechos completamente**

**desnudos a la vista de todos. El hombre finalmente la atrapo y la hizo**

**girar, levantándola en sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en algún lugar**

**donde yo no prefería ver. Apartando mi mirada de ellos y su**

**comportamiento repugnante vi un viejo carruaje haciendo su camino**

**hacia nosotros. Me pregunté si esa era la razón por la cual las calles olían**

**a estiércol y vómito.**

**—****Vamos, Candy, debemos hablar. Vayamos a dar un paseo —Leif**

**me dirigió hacia el carruaje mientras el caballo se detenía frente a**

**nosotros.**

**—****¿Iremos en esto? —Pregunté mientras me levantaba para subirme**

**a la parte trasera del carruaje.**

**—****Sip —respondió sonriendo y tomó el asiento frente a mí en vez de**

**sentarse a mi lado. Agradecí la distancia, pero no me gusto el hecho de**

**que sus ojos estuvieran frente a los míos.**

**—****Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de la calle ****_Bourbon_****_3_****? ¿Es todo lo que**

**siempre habías imaginado?**

**Sinceramente, nunca había pensado en la calle ****_Bourbon _****en**

**absoluto. Ninguna vez en mi vida imaginé que sería esto. Ahora, sabía la**

**exacta localización en Luisiana a la cual Leif me trajo. Puse mi atención**

**de regreso a las calles mientras las pasábamos. Luces de chillantes**

**colores de mujeres desnudas brillaban en las ventanas, y pizarrones que**

**aseguraban tener los mejores platillos de la ciudad llenaban las calles,**

**también. Las tiendas de vudú eran interminables y los pequeños muñecos**

**que siempre me venían a la mente cuando alguien mencionaba ****_Vudú_**

**cubrían las ventanas. Eso era todo lo que sabía del vudú. Un pequeño**

**muñeco al que pinchaban agujas si no te agradaba alguien. Era una idea**

**divertida, nada más. Que equivocada había estado.**

**—****Esas tiendas, las que son de Vudú… —Comencé y Leif rió.**

**—****Son propiedad de gente que normalmente estafa a los turistas. Ni**

**uno sólo de ellos tiene algún poder. Me imagino que si un espíritu vudú**

**real tuviera la gracia de tocar sus puertas, le cerrarían la puerta y huirían**

**de la ciudad. El vudú no es real en estas calles. Sólo se puede encontrar**

**muy profundamente por esos elegidos que los espíritus quieren que los**

**encuentren.**

**Oh, fabuloso, ****_¿Los espíritus malignos son exigentes? _****Esto no puede**

**ser peor. Trato de no rodar los ojos, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Leif me**

**dice que él sabe que intento portarme bien. Los viejos edificios franceses**

**comienzan a dar paso a edificios más limpios, más elegantes. Me**

**preguntaba si vería una linda parte de ****_Nueva Orleans _****antes de regresar a**

**casa.**

**—****Este es el ****_Distrito Jardín_****. Es una zona agradable. La mayoría de**

**las mansiones bien conservadas puedes encontrarlas aquí mismo. —**

**Sin importar cuan fascinante fueran, no me interesaban los vecindarios**

**de ****_Nueva Orleans_****.**

**—****¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Leif? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —**

**Leif se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas. Me**

**incorporé en mi asiento con el fin de mantener una distancia segura de él.**

**Afortunadamente, pareció no darse cuenta.**

**—****Sé que no entiendes ahora lo que tu madre hizo. Recordarás**

**todas las veces que he estado entrando a tu vida. Sabrás que estuve ese**

**día que la vieja reina Vudú removió la enfermedad de tu cuerpo. Sí, lo**

**hice y también la petición, mi padre lo requirió, pidió una restitución por**

**ello. Toda acción viene con un pago. No del tipo monetario como en las**

**tiendas de vudú de aquí quieren. El Vudú real pide algo más. El pago más**

**caro que puede ser. Yo quería que vivieras, Candy. Te observé desde el**

**momento en que llegaste a ****_Nueva Orleans_****. La enfermera te observaba**

**porque eras la nieta de la reina vudú. Te trajo a mí para verte desde el**

**primer día que llegaste. Quede fascinado por ti. Mi padre buscaba a mi**

**compañera y yo le pedí que la petición fueras tú. Dijo que teníamos que**

**esperar. Eso significaba que ocurriría cuando el destino lo decidiera.**

**Cuando los doctores dijeron que no verías otro día, tu madre fue con la**

**enfermera y te trajo a la vieja reina vudú, quien me llamó.**

**Se detuvo, me miró por un momento. Conocía la mayor parte de eso**

**ya, excepto, la conexión con la enfermera. Después de tomar una**

**respiración profunda, casi un suspiro, Leif continuó: —Una vida no puede**

**darse gratis. El costo es una vida por otra vida. Salvé tu vida y al hacerlo,**

**compré tu alma. Ha sido mía desde el día que estuviste saludable. He**

**estado cerca de ti desde entonces.**

**Mi madre vendió mi alma al diablo. Eso era lo que me decía.**

**Excepto que era difícil pensar en Leif como el diablo. Se veía tan normal**

**sentado frente a mí. Si sólo fuera un chico normal con quien pudiera**

**terminar y luego alejarme de él.**

**—****Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Por qué te volviste humano? ¿Por qué**

**me ignoraste por años? ¿Por qué fingiste? ¿Por qué me quieres? ¿Por qué**

**sólo no me dejas irme? —Las preguntas salieron de mi boca. Y Leif**

**comenzó a abrir la boca otra vez cuando una expresión furiosa tomó su**

**lugar. Eso era nuevo. No se parecía al Leif que yo conocía. ****_¿Por qué escupí_**

**_todo eso? _****Oh, Dios, no dejes que se convierta en un horrible demonio.**

**—****Está aquí. ¿Cómo diablos llego aquí tan rápido? —Rugió y el**

**carruaje se detuvo.**

**Miré a mí alrededor mientras Leif se levantaba y saltaba de su**

**asiento y me dejaba sola. Las luces de la calle se apagaron y encendieron**

**y las muy transitadas calles que recorrimos se habían ido. Esto era**

**francamente espeluznante. Una mano tomó mi brazo y me jaló, grité pero**

**al instante me callé, Dank tiraba de mí a sus brazos.**

**—****Está bien —Me aseguró y deje escapar un sollozo de alivio. Estaba**

**aquí. Iría a casa. Pasó su mano por mi cabello—. Shhh, te tengo. Se fue.**

**—****¿Dónde? ¿Estás seguro? —Susurré contra su pecho.**

**—****Sí, huyó en vez de enfrentarme. Se fue, Candy. Te lo aseguro. —**

**Asentí en su pecho, envolviendo mis brazos en su cintura e inhalando su**

**aroma. No me importaba que lastimara mis sentimientos más tarde. Que**

**reaccionara de forma exagerada. Sólo quería irme de este lugar.**

**—****Vamos a casa —Susurró en mi oído.**

**y no la quiero cerca de Candy.**


	11. Chapter 10

**TERRY**

**N****o va a mejorar la situación si sigues mirándola desde ahí**

**como si fueras su maldito perro guardián —Se quejó Gee**

**desde la silla de la esquina del dormitorio de Candy en la**

**cual se sentaba.**

**Ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo de responder su burla. No podía**

**apartar mis ojos de Candy mientras permanecía acostada en su cama. A**

**salvo. Aquí conmigo y segura. La ira dentro de mí hervía porque fue**

**arrebatada frente a mis narices. Había sido paciente con los tratos con**

**esos espíritus, pero ya no más. Se metieron con el chico equivocado. No**

**habría más criaturas sin almas cerca de Candy. No esperaré para ver**

**cuáles son sus intenciones. Terminaré con su existencia. Debó comenzar**

**con Kendra. No podría ser otra persona desaparecida. Puedo asegurarme**

**de que nadie la recuerde. No quiero esperar hasta que olviden que existió.**

**Deberá ser un corte limpio. Kendra deberá desaparecer cuando Leif lo**

**haga. Me molesta que éste todavía por aquí, a pesar de que no causó**

**ningún revuelo desde su partida. La he observado, pero actuó como la**

**caprichosa animadora, cabeza hueca de siempre. Ni una sola vez se**

**acercó a Candy o intentó coquetear conmigo para molestarla. Al menos**

**qué quien la creo le haya ordenado dejarme en paz a mí y a los míos.**

**—****Tienes esa expresión en tu rostro de "****_Voy a patearle el trasero a_**

**_alguien_****"****, Dankmar. ¿Qué planeas? —Demandó Gee.**

**Casi había olvidado la presencia de Gee en la habitación. Había**

**estado aquí cuando regresé preocupado por Cndy. Eso es todo lo que**

**podía decir de Gee. Es leal y Candy se las arreglo para ganarse la lealtad**

**de Gee. Ahora, deshacerme de ella es un problema.**

**—****Kendra necesita irse. Aquí no hay lugar para criaturas sin almas**

**—****Oh, bueno. Me gusta ese plan. Esa zorra debió de haberse ido**

**cuando Leif lo hizo. He estado observándola en la escuela, no está**

**causando problemas porque nadie recuerda que estuvo allí. Leif la dejó**

**aquí por una razón.**

**—****Exactamente —Por una vez estuvimos de acuerdo. Pero cuando se**

**trataba de la seguridad de Candy, con Gee siempre contaba. Candy**

**murmuró algo durmiendo y rodó sobre su espalda. Observé asombrado**

**como sus pestañas revoloteaban en contra de sus altos pómulos. El labio**

**inferior regordete que tanto adoro sobresalía un poco, como si estuviera**

**haciendo un puchero. Los brillantes mechones de seda de su cabello se**

**esparcían en su almohada. Todo en ella era increíble,**

**—****Por favor, deja de mirarla como una cachorro enfermo de amor.**

**Es muy molesto —Se burló Gee.**

**—****Entonces, pasé de ser un perro guardián a un cachorro enfermo**

**de amor. ¿Qué tienes en contra de las descripciones caninas?**

**Gee rio en voz baja. —No lo sé. Quizás necesito un perro.**

**—****Sí, como si eso fuera a suceder. Una transportadora con un perro**

**de mascota. ¿Dónde vas a dejarlo mientras estés trabajando? ¿En el**

**séptimo cielo?**

**—****Bueno, ¿No eres una caja llena de sorpresas? Para tu**

**información, me imaginó que si dejan que La Muerte tenga una humana,**

**puedo al menos tener un perro.**

**Iba a comenzar a responderle cuando los ojos de Candy**

**parpadearon lentamente y los abrió. Pude ver sus papilas dilatadas**

**mientras trataba de concentrarse.**

**—****Hola —Gruñó con voz soñolienta. Era hora de que Gee se fuera.**

**—****Vete, Gee. Te llamaré si te necesito aquí —Ordené, sin**

**molestarme en mirarla. Disfrutaba observar a Candy despertarse y no**

**quería perderme eso por un segundo.**

**—****Veo que estorbo aquí —dijo Gee en tono divertido, causando que**

**las comisuras de los labios de Candy se levantaran.**

**—****Te veré pronto, Gee —gritó Candy mientras Gee salía de la**

**habitación.**

**—****Esto es mejor —Suspiré, sentándome al lado de Candy e**

**inclinándome contra la cabecera. Extendí mi brazo y tiré de Candy para**

**recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.**

**—****Mmmm —Estuvo de acuerdo, todavía no completamente**

**despierta. Leif había drenado la energía en su cuerpo humano. Eso era**

**peligroso para un humano, sin embargo el idiota lo hizo. Candy sentiría**

**los efectos por un par de días. La traje a casa por medio de un jet privado**

**y durmió en todo el viaje.**

**—****No puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, pero quiero verte —Jugué**

**con su cabello, enredando sus mechones alrededor de mis dedos.**

**—****Es por culpa de Leif. Usó un método de transportación que no es**

**para los humanos. Pero lo pagará.**

**—****Lamento haberme ido —La pequeña disculpa de Candy me**

**molestó. No tenía ninguna razón para disculparse. Estuvo presa del**

**pánico y manejó la situación erróneamente.**

**—****No, soy yo quien lamenta no haberte explicado sobre esa rubia sin**

**alma. No debí haber descartado tus habilidades. Al verla tan cerca de ti,**

**me asusto. Tomé por misión averiguar porque se encontraba allí.**

**Candy bostezó, luego echó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme —**

**¿Era un sin alma?**

**Asentí. —Me distrajo y te molestó con el propósito de dejarte sola**

**para Leif. Caí en su trampa —Admitir mi fracaso dejó un sabor amargo en**

**mi boca. Le he fallado dos veces.**

**—****No, yo caí en su trampa. Tu tratabas de protegerme y actúe como**

**una novia tonta, celosa y me fui —El sueño había desaparecido de su voz**

**ahora. No le gustaba que me culpara de esto. Si no la tranquilizaba, se**

**levantaría y comenzaría a despotricar sobre mi equivocación.**

**—****¿Tenias celos? —Me burlé y su mirada determinada se transformó**

**en una sonrisa tímida.**

**—****Sabes que si. La chica me decía que era tu más reciente aventura**

**y dio a entender que salías con una chica diferente cada semana. Sé que**

**no debía creerle sus comentarios pero me llamó zorra y bueno, quería**

**abofetearla.**

**—****¿Te llamó ****_qué_****? Me preguntó si Leif sabe eso. Debido a que piensa**

**que le perteneces. Como se sentiría si supiera que su pequeña chica**

**malvada te llamó por ese vulgar nombre —Hice una pausa y tomé una**

**profunda respiración. Estar furioso mientras sostengo a una muy**

**dormida y exhausta Candy en mis brazos no es una buena idea—. No debí**

**caer en sus provocaciones —murmuré enojado conmigo mismo.**

**—****No, no es tu culpa. Además, no debí haberme puesto celosa. Si**

**hubiera sido más madura nada de esto debió haber pasado.**

**—****Hmm, me gusta que estés celosa.**

**Riéndose, me pellizcó a través del fino algodón de mi camisa y me**

**eché a reír. El sonido era tan nuevo para mí. Antes de Candy, no creo**

**haber reído nunca.**

**—****¿Qué voy a hacer?—Susurré mientras miraba frenéticamente**

**alrededor, buscando cualquier signo de Leif.**

**Pagan**

**—****Entonces, ¿Qué planeas con tu sexy novio rockero para el Día de**

**San Valentín? —preguntó Ann, viniendo a mi lado tan pronto salí de**

**mi coche. Me había olvidado del Día de San Valentín, pero dudaba que la**

**Muerte reconociera esta celebración. Además, Terry había salido otra vez**

**esta mañana. Gee estaría aquí pronto. La dejé comiendo los waffles**

**sobrantes y la cubierta de fresa que mamá había puesto para mí en la**

**mesa de la cocina antes de que se fuera muy temprano a una convención**

**de escritores en Chicago. Estaría de viaje toda la semana. Por todo lo que**

**ocurría en esté momento, era probablemente lo mejor. Gee podría**

**permanecer en forma humana y vagar libremente por mi casa mientras**

**esperábamos a Terry para encontrar una solución a mi problema.**

**Al pensar en Leif, miré hacia su lugar de estacionamiento y dejé de**

**caminar al ver su camioneta estacionada. Oh, Dios, esta aquí. ¿Qué**

**significa eso? Todo el mundo lo había olvidado. Ahora esta de regreso.**

**—****Sé que rompiste con Leif, pero, maldición, no tienes que mirar su**

**camioneta como si fuera lo peor que has visto. Regresó de su viaje de**

**visita a sus abuelos en el Norte. Te acostumbrarás a estar cerca de él de**

**nuevo. No es gran cosa.**

**_¿Sus abuelos? ¿Qué? _****Lo recordaba. Mi cabeza empezó a golpear.**

**Esto era demasiado. Nada tenía sentido.**

**—****Ahí están mis chicas —La voz de Gee se quebró ante mi ataque de**

**pánico interior y señalé con mis ojos hacia la razón de mi expresión de**

**horror. Ella entendió. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia la camioneta de Leif y**

**luego de nuevo a mí—. Bueno, miren, miren, el rey ha vuelto o debería**

**decir "****_príncipe_****"—sonrió por su propia broma y me apretó el brazo—. ¿Hoy**

**será muy divertido, no?**

**Empecé a sacudir la cabeza y ella me apretó el brazo con más**

**fuerza.**

**—****Sonríe y se bonita, Peggy Ann. Eso es todo lo que tienes que**

**hacer. Tengo esto bajo control —dijo entre dientes y me llevó hacia la**

**puerta de la escuela. Ann nos siguió en silencio, lo que de por sí era**

**un milagro. Pero pensándolo bien, Gee siempre la asustaba de todos**

**modos.**

**Gee no dejó de tirarme hasta que llegó a mi casillero. Ann había**

**dicho su adiós y fue en busca de Wyatt tan pronto como entramos en el**

**pasillo. Agradecía su partida porque necesitaba hablar con Gee a solas.**

**—****Vas a actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Es tu ex, actúa como**

**las chicas hacen alrededor de sus ex —Gee explotó una burbuja de chicle**

**en la boca, como si no fuera una maldita gran cosa.**

**—****Gee, eres consciente de que está detrás de mi alma —Espeté**

**enojada.**

**Rodó sus ojos. —Eres consciente de que no hará nada por Dank.**

**—****Pero Dank no está aquí.**

**—****Peggy Ann, yo estoy aquí. Además, está aquí porque Dank se**

**deshizo de su pequeño ayudante. No tiene a nadie que le de informes.**

**_¿Pequeño ayudante? ¿Qué? _****—****¿Puedes hablarme sobre eso por**

**favor?**

**Gee se apoyó en el casillero de al lado y tiró un hilo de goma de**

**mascar de su boca mientras descansaba una bota en el casillero inferior.**

**—****Kendra era un sin alma, cariño. Ahora no está más. Dank se**

**encontraba molesto cuando te trajo de regreso de Nueva Orleans. No es**

**un fan de el Barrio Francés, ya sabes. Todos los antiguos edificios**

**franceses lo sacan de quicio. Pero a mí, me gusta todo el alcohol. Excepto**

**que luego están las mujeres desnudas. Eso puede ser un poco molesto.**

**Kendra era un sin alma. Apoyé la frente en el frío metal mientras**

**Gee continuó parloteando sobre Nueva Orleans. Por supuesto, Kendra era**

**un sin alma. Eso tenía sentido. Si Leif estaba tan enamorado de mí,**

**entonces nunca estaría en una relación con otra persona. Todas sus**

**burlas eran destinadas a conducirme directamente a los brazos de Leif. Y**

**Terry, había fingido con ella porque me protegía. Dios, fui una idiota.**

**—****Por lo tanto, se ha ido... —Me dije a mí misma.**

**Gee dejó de hablar de buñuelos y de su regalo al mundo, suspiró,**

**obviamente frustrada de que su intento de cambiar el tema hubiera**

**fracasado.**

**—****Sí, y Dank hizo su limpieza. Ni un alma la recordará. Sin ningún**

**doble sentido.**

**—****¿Gee?**

**—****Sí.**

**—****Necesito una coca cola y una barra de chocolate. Muchos**

**chocolates.**

**Gee se rió y se retiró de su posición en contra de los casilleros. —**

**Estoy en ello. Te veré en clases.**

**—****Gracias.**

**La observé mientras se dirigía por el pasillo hacia la sala de**

**profesores.**

**La risa de Leif resonó por los pasillos y me giré para verlo de pie**

**junto al mismo grupo de chicos que siempre lo rodeaban. No miró en mi**

**dirección, y las porristas se encontraban pendientes por cada una de sus**

**palabras. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido este año. Esto era muy**

**similar a la misma escena que había presenciado el primer día de clases.**

**El día que había conocido a Terry sentado en la parte trasera de mi salón.**

**Sonriendo, di la vuelta y me dirigí al salón de clases. Las cosas pueden**

**estar todas confusas, pero ahora, pensando en lo sexy que Terry había**

**sido ese día mientras me resistía de no mirar su adorable hoyuelo, eso**

**hacía las cosas más interesantes. Había pensado que no era más que otra**

**alma en aquel entonces. Una que realmente podía hablar. Muchas cosas**

**han cambiado. El alma que pensé que me acechaba no lo hacia. Había**

**estado allí, para llevarse mi alma, porque debía morir. Sin embargo, algo**

**cambió su parecer. Me gustó saber que lo había afectado en una forma**

**que ningún otro ser humano lo había hecho jamás. Había roto todas las**

**leyes del universo por mí. Me dejó vivir.**

**—****Coca Cola y Snickers —Anunció Gee, mientras puso la lata fría en**

**mi mano y dejó caer el Snickers al frente de mi camisa.**

**—****Gee —Chillé sorprendida y agarré rápidamente la barra de**

**chocolate, antes de que golpeara el suelo y fuera pisoteado por la multitud**

**de estudiantes que corría al aula del segundo período.**

**—****Los mendigos no pueden ser selectivos —Intervino junto a mí.**

**—****Puedes ser una engreída —Le espeté, abriendo el Snickers y**

**tomando un bocado.**

**—****Sí, pero me quieres de todos modos.**

**Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza. Tenía la boca llena y por supuesto**

**que tenía razón. La quería.**

**—****Oye, ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Exigió Ann mientras corría a**

**mi lado. Incliné la cabeza hacia Gee, quien sonrió. Las dos sabíamos que**

**no había forma de que Ann le pidiera algo a Gee.**

**—****Oh —Fue su respuesta. Entonces, pareció superarlo rápidamente**

**y susurró en voz alta—: ¿Ya hablaste con Leif? ¿Y lo extraño que es que**

**Leif regresará después de que Kendra se fue? Es como si estuviéramos**

**jugando a las sillas vacías.**

**No pude evitar tensarme ante la mención de Leif y el nombre de**

**Kendra. Si Ann pensaba que esto era raro, realmente estaría**

**extrañada al saber la verdad. Traté de imaginarme en mi cerebro el hecho**

**de que Kendra era una criatura sin alma, pero era demasiado. Ya tengo**

**bastante con Leif y su reclamo de mi alma de momento. Debía poner a**

**Kendra y su existencia fuera de mi cabeza. Tal vez la olvidaría como todo**

**el mundo lo hacia.**

**Gee se aclaró la garganta suavemente. —No, pero él viene hacia**

**aquí y tendré un asiento en primera fila. Maldita sea, debí haber agarrado**

**un poco de palomitas mientras entré al salón.**

**Leif venía directamente hacia nosotras con su sonrisa torcida y**

**arrogancia. —Oye, Candy, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, deteniéndose frente**

**a mí, así que no podía huir. A pesar de que tenía respaldo por cada lado,**

**Ann y Gee, deseaba desesperadamente que Dank estuviera aquí.**

**—****Um, bien, gracias, ¿Y tú? —Sentía los ojos de los otros**

**estudiantes sobre nosotros. Esto era lo que todos habían estado**

**esperando. El drama y la angustia adolescente que alimentaba nuestras**

**vidas. Si tan solo supieran…**

**—****Veo que has hecho una nueva amiga —Desvió la mirada hacia**

**Gee y el brillo de advertencia en sus ojos era evidente. ¿Realmente la**

**desafía?**

**—****Uh, sí, la he hecho.**

**—****Ya sabes lo que dicen, fuera lo viejo —mencionó Gee, levantando**

**las cejas y mirándolo directamente—, y da paso a lo nuevo y mejorado.**

**Leif se puso rígido y me preocupe que ella hubiera ido demasiado**

**lejos. Estábamos en el pasillo con un montón de seres humanos. Tal vez**

**sería prudente si mantuviéramos la calma del malvado espíritu.**

**—****Una cuestión de opinión —Su voz era controlada y fría. Sabía que**

**Gee se divertiría con esto y lo empeoraría.**

**—****Um, está bien, fue bueno verte de nuevo Leif, eh, te veré por ahí**

**—****Alcancé el brazo de Gee y lo sostuve firmemente entre el mío, tirándola,**

**mientras rodeaba a Leif y caminamos lo más rápido posible hacia el baño**

**de chicas. Podía oír la respiración pesada de Ann mientras corría**

**detrás de nosotras para mantenerse cerca. ¿Dónde se encontraba Wyatt**

**cuando lo necesitas? No es que fuera mejor. Ann escogería el chisme**

**y el drama muy por encima de una sesión de demostración de afecto con**

**su novio en cualquier momento.**

**—****Maldición, Peggy Ann, estás corriendo como si los demonios del**

**infierno estuvieran pisándote los talones —Gee se rió entre dientes por su**

**propia broma. No le encontré ni un poco de gracia.**

**—****Por favor, se buena —Cambié mi enfoque lejos de Gee y encontré**

**que Ann nos observaba con una mirada en su rostro de preocupación**

**mezclada con determinación. Noté que ella estaba lista por si Gee me**

**atacaba, y se preparaba mentalmente para defenderme.**

**—****Soy amable —Gee arrastró las palabras y tiró su brazo fuera de**

**mi alcance—. Por Dios, contrólate, Candy. Come tu chocolate y bebe tu**

**refresco. Creo que tu nivel de azúcar es bajo y está haciéndote una perra.**

**Suspirando, me apoyé contra la pared al lado del lavamanos y tomé**

**un trago de la Coca Cola en mi mano. Necesitaba hablar con Gee a solas,**

**pero la postura de protección de Ann decía que no iría a ninguna**

**parte. En cambio, me comí mi barra de chocolate y disparé una mirada de**

**advertencia en la dirección de Gee.**

**—****¿Cuándo, uh, uh estará, Terry de vuelta? —Tembló la voz de**

**Ann. Gee parecía encontrar esto entretenido.**

**—****No estoy segura, probablemente llamará esta noche.**

**—****¿Vas a decirle que Leif está de vuelta? —preguntó con cautela.**

**Por supuesto que si, tan pronto lo viera. Mejor aún, podía enviar a**

**Gee para decirle. No estoy segura de poder convencerla de que me dejará**

**sola, con Leif tan cerca ahora, pero iba a intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas.**

**—****Claro, pero no es gran cosa. Leif rompió las cosas conmigo antes**

**de irse. Es simplemente amable. Ya sabes —Ni siquiera me lo creó.**

**Miranda frunció el ceño, se acercó al espejo y comenzó a arreglar**

**algunos de sus rizos que pensaba que veía fuera de lugar. —Mm, bueno,**

**los ex-novios pueden ser un problema. Incluso los más lindos, como Leif.**

**No tenía idea. —Creo que todo va a estar bien.**

**Gee encontró esto divertido y la fulminé con la mirada, lo que sólo**

**la llevó a reírse más fuerte.**

**Ann miró por encima del hombro y frunció el ceño a Gee, pero**

**no dijo nada.**

**—****Bueno, he terminado. Mi azúcar en la sangre debe estar bien**

**ahora. Vamos a clase, ya es tarde.**

**TERRY**

**E****l alma de pie a mi lado me miraba con ansiedad mientras el**

**niño sobre el cuerpo antiguo del alma lloraba en voz alta. No**

**me agradaban las situaciones como esta. Necesitaba un**

**transportador de inmediato. Sin embargo, no iba a dejarlo**

**hasta que alguien escuchara los gritos del muchacho y saliera corriendo**

**para ver cómo se encontraba.**

**—****Despierta, abuelo, vamos, despierta —Cantó el niño, sacudiendo**

**el cuerpo vacío tendido en el campo. Lágrimas corrían por la cara sucia**

**del niño.**

**A pesar de que él quería creer que su abuelo sólo dormía, sabía la**

**verdad. Los sollozos desgarrando su cuerpo eran un indicador de que ya**

**había aceptado el hecho de que su abuelo falleció.**

**Miré por encima del alma cuyo rostro estaba tenso por la**

**frustración. No parecía gustarle ver al niño molesto.**

**—****Va a estar bien. Has tenido varios años con él para hacer mella en**

**su vida —Le dije al alma y sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los**

**míos. Alguna paz le recorrió.**

**—****Siento llegar tarde, Dankmar —Se disculpó Kitely mientras**

**aparecía a la derecha del alma.**

**Asentí con la cabeza, pero no dije nada más. El transportador tomó**

**el alma y se fue. Pero yo esperé. Dejar al niño aquí solo con su abuelo**

**muerto no era algo con lo que me sentía cómodo. No es que fuera a ser**

**lastimado. Su alma no estaba marcada para salir de la tierra. Su vida**

**sería muy larga.**

**Pero dejarlo llorar aquí solo me parecía mal. Le vi coger puñados de**

**la camisa del anciano y enterrar su cara en la tela. Sus sollozos eran cada**

**vez más tranquilos ahora. La aceptación era siempre más fácil para los mas jóvenes.**

**—****¡COLBY! —Llamó una voz femenina y levanté mi mirada para ver**

**a una mujer joven con el pelo corto de color rojo que venía corriendo por**

**la colina. El temor grabado en su cara, sus enormes ojos marrones**

**brillaban con la ansiedad de los de su hijo. Su preocupación era por su**

**hijo, y no se daba cuenta aún de que su padre se había ido. Miré al chico**

**una vez más, mientras levantó la cabeza y gritó a su madre. Mi trabajo**

**aquí ya lo había hecho. Así que los dejé.**

**-La casa olía a amoníaco y vapor de desinfectante. Era un olor**

**familiar. Todas las casas de los ancianos que visitaba olían igual. La**

**anciana, metida firmemente en su cama con varias colchas artesanales**

**que eran una mezcla de modelos brillantemente y diversos colores, no**

**dejaban ninguna duda que la hubiera hecho ella misma, me miró con ojos**

**nublados. Había vivido mucho. Fue una buena vida para ella. Ciento**

**cinco años en esta tierra era un regalo que a muy pocos se les daba. Sólo**

**las mejores y más honradas almas recibían estas vidas.**

**—****Bueno, era hora de que llegaras —Susurró con voz débil.**

**No podía dejar de reír. Estuvo esperándome. Los más viejos siempre**

**lo hacían. Sabían cuando llegaba el momento. Estas eran las almas más**

**fáciles de tomar.**

**—****Estoy aquí a tiempo, ****_querida_****, sólo que tú eres impaciente. —Me**

**burlé de ella con el cariño que su marido había utilizado cuando aún**

**vivía. Me acordaba de él susurrándole: "****_Te veré en el más allá, mi querida"_**

**antes de salir de su cuerpo. Ella había sonreído a través de sus lágrimas.**

**Eso había sido hace casi cincuenta años.**

**—****Ah, tú lo escuchaste. —Sonrió y las arrugas en su rostro se**

**arrugaron aún más.**

**—****Lo hice.**

**—****Bueno, vamos a seguir adelante con esto, estoy lista para ver a mi**

**hombre —Susurró, y una serie de toses demolió su frágil y pequeño**

**cuerpo antes de que yo atrajera hacia mí su alma.**

**Cuando entré en la habitación de Candy, Gee se encontraba**

**sentada en la silla púrpura que una vez había sido donde yo pasaba las**

**noches. Dirigiendo mi mirada a la cama, noté que no había nadie.**

**Fulminé con la mirada a Gee. —¿Dónde está?**

**—****Insolente, insolente, Dankmar. ¿Tienes el azúcar en la sangre**

**demasiado bajo? —Arrastró las palabras****_. ¿Qué diablos quería decir con el_**

**_nivel de azúcar bajo?_**

**—****¿Dónde está, Gee?**

**Gee suspiró en voz alta y estiró las piernas. Por una vez, no usaba**

**las botas negras y altas a las que era tan aficionada. Tenía sus pies**

**desnudos y sus uñas eran una sombra horrible de color verde brillante.**

**—****Está en el baño, cielos.**

**-Mmm , Dankmar no creo que ella aprecie que entres mientras ella se ducha- dijo Gee **

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. No estaba pensando. Había pasado casi**

**veinticuatro horas desde que la había visto y me encontraba más y más**

**frustrado a cada minuto. Leif había salido completamente de mi radar y**

**yo todavía seguía en un punto muerto sobre cómo tratar con él. Pensé que**

**después de haber eliminado a Kendra, él aparecería, pero no había**

**recibido ninguna respuesta.**

**—****Te perdiste un día muy divertido —La cantarina voz de Gee no era**

**algo en lo que encontraba consuelo. Esto significaba que iba a decir algo**

**que seguramente me molestaría.**

**—****¿Qué me perdí?**

**—****Bueno, vamos a ver, me enteré que Candy tiene azúcar en su**

**sangre y se convierte en una auténtica p… bruja si no come una barra de**

**chocolate durante un momento estresante. También me enteré de que**

**Ann, de hecho, ama los chismes y, muy posiblemente, a Ann más**

**de lo que ama al chico larguirucho sobre el que se cuelga. —Gee hizo una**

**pausa, luego hizo una mueca cuando notó mi gruñido furioso. No estoy de**

**humor para juegos.**

**—****Ah, y Leif ha regresado de visitar a sus abuelos en el Norte. Toda**

**la escuela era un hervidero de emoción.**

**Él había regresado a la escuela. Mi eliminación de Kendra no lo**

**había enviado a mí, lo había enviado de vuelta al mundo de Candy. No**

**me esperaba eso.**

**—****¿Está bien Candy?**

**Gee se levantó y me lanzó una sonrisa divertida a su manera, antes**

**de dirigirse hacia la puerta. —Sí, por supuesto. Estuve en su, ¿Cómo dijo**

**esa anciana que tomamos la semana pasada, después de que incendiara**

**su casa cocinando? Ah, sí, dijo: "****_como arroz quemado al sartén_****" —****Gee se**

**echó a reír—. Esa era una anciana divertida. Espero transportar su alma**

**de nuevo la próxima vez. —Luego, Gee salió de la habitación.**

**El vestido rosa pálido que colgaba en la parte exterior de la puerta**

**del armario de Candy me llamó la atención. La suave tela parecía casi lo**

**suficiente preciosa para tocar la piel de Candy. Me acerqué a él y levanté**

**el dobladillo y froté la delicada textura sedosa entre mis dedos.**

**—****¿Te gusta? —preguntó Candy antes de envolver sus brazos**

**alrededor de mi cintura.**

**—****Me encanta. ¿Cuándo lo llevarás? —pregunté, girándome en sus**

**brazos para mirarla y disfrutar de sus características.**

**—****Bueno —Mordió la parte inferior de su labio y miró nerviosamente**

**a mí alrededor para ver su vestido—. Lo vi en una tienda y sólo… me**

**gustó. Me parece que necesito un lugar para usarlo… —Se interrumpió,**

**mirándome esperanzada. ****_¿Estaba pidiéndome que la llevara a un lugar agradable? _****Nuestras últimas semanas habían sido cualquier cosa menos**

**divertidas para ella. Hemos estado tratando con Leif y su mierda. Aparte **

**del concierto que terminó horriblemente, yo no la había llevado a ningún**

**lugar.**

**La puerta crujió y alcé mis ojos al ver a Gee asomar su cabeza de**

**vuelta a dentro. —Se llama Día de San Valentín, idiota —anunció—. Si**

**vas a salir con una humana, Dankmar, necesitas recordar sus días de**

**fiesta. —Gee me dio una mirada de exasperación antes de cerrar la puerta**

**una vez más. Día de San Valentín. Había olvidado esa festividad. Los días**

**de fiesta por lo general significan más trabajo para mí. Las personas**

**deprimidas tienden a terminar las cosas en ocasiones especiales y los**

**fiesteros bebían demasiado y luego se ponían detrás de los volantes de los**

**vehículos. Pero el día de San Valentín no era tan malo en cuanto a**

**suicidio y accidentes automovilísticos se refiere.**

**—****Lo siento, Candy. No soy muy bueno en esto, al parecer. ¿Podrás**

**perdonarme por no pensar en el hecho de que tengo que hacer más que**

**sólo aparecer en tu habitación o ir contigo a la escuela? Soy una mierda**

**de novio, ¿verdad?**

**—****Ignora a Gee. Simplemente le gusta hacerte pasar un mal rato.**

**Honestamente, no compré esto con la esperanza de que me llevaras a**

**ningún lado por el Día de San Valentín. Sólo lo vi y me acordé de que**

**quisiste que me pusiera de rosa pálido una vez, para el baile. Pensé que**

**tal vez cuando tengamos tiempo, lo podría llevar en algún sitio contigo.**

**Besé la cima de su cabeza. Leif seguía interfiriendo en nuestras**

**vidas y no me gustaba. Mi mente se centraba mucho en él y en el alma de**

**Candy; la había descuidado a ella. —El Día de San Valentín tenemos una**

**cita y definitivamente quiero que te pongas ese vestido.**

**CANDY**

**Terry se había ido de nuevo. Había pasado la noche conmigo, o al**

**menos había estado allí cuando me quedé dormida. Anoche había tocado**

**mi canción. Extrañaba oírlo cantar.**

**Se había producido más cambios de redacción en esta ocasión como**

**si hubiera estado perfeccionándolo. El sonido de su voz desesperada me**

**hizo feliz de estar acostada en mi cama viéndolo. Sabía con seguridad de**

**que me habría convertido en un charco en el suelo si hubiera tratado de**

**ponerme de pie. Su pelo negro cayó en sus ojos mientras bajaba la mirada**

**a la guitarra en sus manos y tocaba el principio de la canción. La reconocí**

**de inmediato. Las palabras flotaron en mi cabeza toda la mañana**

**mientras tarareaba la inquietantemente dulce melodía.**

**_"_****_No estabas destinada para el hielo. No te hicieron para el dolor._**

**_El mundo que vive dentro de mí me trae sólo vergüenza._**

**_Estabas destinada para los castillos y la vida bajo el sol._**

**_El frío corriendo a través de mí debería haberte hecho huir._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos_**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas, cuando sé que no es correcto para ti_**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas._**

**_No puedo sentir el calor. Necesito sentir el hielo._**

**_Quiero tener todo dentro y adormecido hasta que no pueda sentir el_**

**_cuchillo._**

**_Así que te aparto y grito tu nombre._**

**_Sé que no puedo necesitarte, sin embargo te quiero cerca._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos_**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas, cuando sé que no es correcto para ti Sin embargo, te quedas._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas._**

**_No puedo sentir el calor. Necesito sentir el hielo._**

**_Quiero tener todo dentro y adormecido hasta que no pueda sentir el_**

**_cuchillo._**

**_Así que te aparto y grito tu nombre._**

**_Sé que no puedo necesitarte, sin embargo te quiero cerca._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos_**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas, cuando sé que no es correcto para ti_**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas._**

**_Oh, la oscuridad siempre será mi capa y tú eres la amenaza para_**

**_revelar mi dolor._**

**_Así que me marcho, me marcho y borro mis recuerdos._**

**_Necesito enfrentar la vida que era para mí._**

**_No te quedes y arruines mis planes._**

**_No puedes tener mi alma, oh, no soy un hombre._**

**_El recipiente vacío que habito no tiene la intención de sentir el calor_**

**_que traes_**

**_Así que te aparto y te aparto._**

**_Ooooh._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas."_**

**—****¿Qué haces aquí sola, pareciendo estar en otro mundo? —**

**preguntó Ann, sorprendiéndome fuera de mis pensamientos al**

**golpear una mano contra la taquilla cerrada junto a la mía. No pude**

**mantener la sonrisa en mi cara.**

**—****Terry —Le contesté.**

**Ann arqueó las cejas y se abanicó con una mano. —Chica, no**

**te culpo, ese chico puede usar un par de jeans como nadie.**

**Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. Ann verdaderamente apreciaba a los**

**hombres. Ella amaba a Wyatt, pero eso no le impedía mirar al resto de la**

**población masculina.**

**—****Hablando de picante, aquí viene el último novio digno de baba —**

**Susurró Ann.**

**No era lo que quería oír o hablar en estos momentos. Mirando por**

**encima de mi hombro, vi como Leif saludaba a los que pasaba hasta que**

**—****Tenemos que ir al campo de fútbol —Expliqué, mientras Ann**

**logró abrirse camino hacia mí. Era tan fácil fingir que era normal.**

**Cerrando la puerta de mi taquilla me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frete.**

**—****Leif —Murmuré. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.**

**Aparentemente, encontró la respuesta divertida porque su sonrisa**

**sólo se hizo más grande. —Candy, es bueno verte a ti también.**

**JaJa. ¿No era un bromista?**

**—****¿Qué necesitas? —pregunté un poco demasiado bruscamente**

**porque Ann me dio un codazo duro.**

**—****Bueno, me preguntaba sobre la tutoría. Quiero decir, ahora que**

**estoy de vuelta tengo que mantener mi calificación y sabes que no puedo**

**hacerlo sin ayuda.**

**Lo que sea. No había forma de que un espíritu vudú fuera disléxico.**

**¿Creía que yo era idiota?**

**—****Ah, bueno, cuando ****_te fuiste _****llené tu lugar. Pero estoy segura de**

**que hay otros tutores disponibles si sientes que ****_realmente _****lo necesitas. —**

**Me esforcé al máximo en enfatizar mi punto sin que Ann sospechara.**

**—****Pero tú fuiste muy servicial. Dudo que nadie sea capaz de**

**ayudarme de la forma que tú lo hiciste. —Él disfrutaba esto. El brillo en**

**sus ojos decía que disfrutaba cada minuto. Quería apartarlo y dirigirme a**

**la clase, pero sólo causaría el drama y atraería atención que yo no**

**quería. Así que coloqué la correa de mi mochila sobre mi hombro y me**

**marche sin decir una palabra. Oí a Ann pedir disculpas por mi**

**comportamiento, lo cual era ridículo, pero ella no lo sabía.**

**—****¿Qué te pasa? Quiero decir, sé que él rompió contigo, pero tienes**

**a Terry ahora. ¿Por qué guardar rencor? —preguntó Ann después de**

**haberme alcanzado.**

**Abrí la boca para responder cuando el timbre de su teléfono celular**

**me interrumpió.**

**Ann rebuscó en su bolso a toda prisa para encontrarlo antes de**

**que un maestro lo escuchara.**

**—****Sabes que debes apagar esa cosa en la escuela. Conseguirás que**

**te lo confisques de nuevo —Le reprendí.**

**Lo sacó de su bolso y me mostró una mirada molesta antes de**

**contestar.**

**—****Hola.**

**—****¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando en el campo?**

**Ann agarró mi brazo para detenerme. Su rostro se veía**

**confundido. —Tenemos que ir hasta el campo. No sé por qué, pero era**

**Krissy Lots y dijo que tenía que bajar a la cancha de fútbol**

**inmediatamente, después colgó. Había sirenas de fondo.**

**—****¿Sirenas? —Mi interés había pasado de sólo curiosidad a alarma.**

**—****Deben venir conmigo, ahora. —Gee apareció delante de mí, y**

**realmente no la noté acercarse. Aparecer de la nada asusta a la gente.**

**-Tenemos que ir al campo de futbol- le dije a gee**

**la ignoraba y se abría paso entre los demás estudiantes.**

**—****Lo sé —respondió Gee, sin una onza de su normalmente actitud**

**sarcástica. En cambio, sonaba preocupada. Eso sólo podía significar…**

**Oh, Dios.**

**No me quedé allí y esperé una explicación. En cambio, despegué**

**detrás de Ann y llegamos a la puerta que conduce al campo de fútbol**

**al mismo tiempo. Corrimos todo el camino hacia un campo que se**

**encontraba repleto de personas y dos ambulancias. Sólo había una**

**persona a la que ambas conocíamos que iba al campo cada mañana a**

**correr. Wyatt.**

**CANDY**

**Estaba paralizada. De pie allí, mientras los paramédicos**

**trabajaban incansablemente sobre el cuerpo de Wyatt, el**

**cual no respondía, yo no podía moverme. Los sollozos y las**

**súplicas de Ann a Wyatt para que éste despertase**

**sonaban muy lejanas.**

**Nada se sentía real. Era casi como si estuviera observando un**

**hecho fuera de mi cuerpo. Además de mi abuela, nunca experimente**

**perder a un ser querido. Seguro que él no moriría. ¿Terry me lo habría**

**advertido, verdad? ¿Acaso no sabía él estas cosas de antemano?**

**En el momento en que escuche su nombre en mis pensamientos, él**

**apareció, quedándose como un hermoso ángel oscuro detrás del**

**paramédico inclinado sobre Wyatt, administrándole la RCP. Preparaba el**

**desfibrilador para reanimar su corazón. Nada más había funcionado.**

**Los ojos de Terry encontraron los míos y pude ver el dolor en**

**aquellas profundidades azules. Eso no podía significar lo que yo creía que**

**significaba. ¿Solamente vino para tranquilizarme, verdad? Wyatt era**

**sencillamente demasiado joven para morir. Él era mi amigo. No cualquier**

**amigo, sino uno que había tenido durante toda mi vida, o al menos**

**durante el tiempo que puedo recordar. Habíamos hecho concursos de**

**comer perritos calientes, y jugando carreras con motos de cros. Wyatt fue**

**quien me enseño a montar en monopatín, y yo era quien le ponía hígado**

**de pollo de cebo en su anzuelo siempre que íbamos a pescar. Él odiaba**

**este tipo de cosas. Le daban náuseas. Era una parte de mi vida, y yo no**

**quería dejarlo ir. ¿Acaso Terry no veía eso?**

**—****Wyatt, por favor bebé, por favor, abre los ojos para mí —Sollozó**

**entrecortadamente Ann, mientras ellos colocaban las dos paletas en**

**su pecho de la misma forma en que lo había visto hacer a la gente de**

**Anatomía de Grey. El pecho de Wyatt subió y bajó en un rápido**

**movimiento mientras todos parecieron flotar sobre él, rogándole que**

**respondiera. Pero nada. Los vi hacerlo de nuevo, con los mismos**

**resultados. No ocurría nada. Entonces, vi cómo el alma de Wyatt se**

**levantaba de su cuerpo y se dirigía directamente hacia Terry. Nunca miró**

**hacia atrás mientras un transportador que nunca antes conocí, dio un**

**paso adelante y en un instante después desaparecieron. Wyatt se marcho.**

**El horror de lo que acababa de presenciar se sintió como una**

**puñalada en el pecho. Él había alejado a Wyatt de mí. ¿Cómo podía alejar**

**a alguien de mí tan fácilmente? Ann cayó al suelo cuando los**

**paramédicos anunciaron la hora de la muerte como las 8:02. No me atreví**

**a girarme y ver si Dankmar seguía allí, presenciando cómo nuestro mundo se venía abajo. En vez de eso, me acerqué a Ann y me uní a ella en la**

**hierba húmeda por el rocío mañanero. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor**

**de su cuerpo, me dejé llevar por el dolor.**

**Los paramédicos pensaban que fue un aneurisma cerebral, pero no**

**se sabría con certeza hasta después de la autopsia. Ver el cuerpo de**

**Wyatt mientras subían la cremallera de la bolsa de plástico en la que se**

**encontraba metido, fue el momento más extraño de toda mi vida. Aunque**

**yo sabía que él ya no estaba allí, entre nosotros, fue un momento raro.**

**Contuve el impulso de saltar y correr hacia ellos, y exigir que le dejaran**

**salir de ahí.**

**Él no sería capaz de respirar en esa bolsa. Odiaba los espacios**

**cerrados. Una vez lo había metido en mi armario y cerrado la puerta con**

**llave, y para cuando lo dejé salir le había dado un completo ataque de**

**ansiedad. Y ahora ellos lo encerraban en esa bolsa de plástico, y dentro de**

**poco estaría enterrado.**

**Lo veríamos tumbado en un ataúd y luego lo perderíamos para**

**siempre.**

**Nada de beca de baloncesto. Nada de NBA.**

**Wyatt se había ido.**

**Ann no había hablado ni comido desde que su madre se**

**presento en la escuela, inmediatamente después de recibir la llamada de**

**aviso. No nos levantamos del suelo cuando su madre llegó. Con trabajo,**

**me las arregle para convencer a Miranda de levantarse y las dos subimos**

**a la parte trasera del Cadillac de su madre hasta su casa. Ahora, ella**

**estaba tumbada, hecha una bola, en su mullida cama rosa con el muñeco**

**de peluche que Wyatt le regalo por el día de San Valentín el año pasado.**

**Tenía un collar alrededor de su cuello con un diamante en forma de un**

**pequeño corazón. Él ahorro durante casi un año para comprárselo.**

**Durante doce meses se detuvo por el pasillo por lo menos dos veces por**

**semana, susurrándome lo cerca que estaba de conseguirlo. Yo le sonreía y**

**negaba con mi cabeza, porque ellos eran tan horriblemente dulces.**

**—****¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir aquí? —preguntó Gee, y yo salté,**

**sorprendida por su llegada. No esperaba que estuviera aquí. Fruncí el**

**ceño y miré a Ann, preguntándome si se había dormido. Sabía que la**

**pastilla que su madre le dio tan pronto como llegamos era para que se**

**durmiese.**

**—****Está durmiendo, pero no puede verme ni escucharme de todas**

**formas. Estoy de incógnito —Explicó Gee.**

**No quería irme a mi casa. No quería dejarla. Y, honestamente,**

**tampoco quería ver a Dankmar. Me sentía confundida y herida, y La Muerte no era precisamente a quien quisiera ver en este momento. **

**La habitación de Ann era más segura.**

**—****Pasaré aquí la noche. No me iré hasta que ella esté mejor —Le**

**respondí en un tono cortante. Una parte de mí estaba enfadada también**

**con Gee. Esto había sido obra suya después de todo. ¿No se les pasaría**

**por la mente que yo hubiera querido saber que Wyatt iba a morir con**

**antelación? Tal vez podría haberlo detenido. Si hubiera sabido que**

**sufriría una aneurisma, yo podría haber hecho algo.**

**—****Estás enfadada con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gee con total**

**naturalidad.**

**Simplemente, asentí con mi cabeza.**

**—****Esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. No puedes amar a La**

**Muerte, Candy, y no aceptarlo. Es para lo que fue creado. No es sólo un**

**chico sexy que sabe cantar y tocar la guitarra.**

**Sabía eso, por supuesto, pero en este momento no quería hablar de**

**ello. No con ella, y tampoco con él.**

**—****Sólo dile que necesito tiempo. No quiero que se aparezca por aquí.**

**No quiero enfrentarme con él en este momento. Necesito llorar, sola.**

**Gee abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró cuando la miré con**

**frialdad.**

**—****Bueno, está bien. Si es así como te sientes…**

**—****Lo es.**

**TERRY**

**—****Decir que está enfadada sería decir poco —dijo Gee, mientras**

**entraba al patio trasero de Ann, donde yo había estado esperando**

**desde que se fue a hablar con Candy. No me hubiese sentido bien**

**interrumpiendo a Candy cuando ella se encontraba en la habitación de**

**Ann. En vez de eso, envié a Gee.**

**—****¿Qué te ha dicho? —El frío temor de haber lastimado los**

**sentimientos que Candy tenía hacia mí me han estado consumiéndome**

**por dentro desde que tomé el alma de Wyatt. Si tan sólo hubiese prestado**

**atención a la orden del día y reconocer su nombre… pero no lo hice. Esta**

**había sido la primera vez que había pasado por alto algo como esto.**

**Siempre reconocía a las almas que representaban algo importante. No**

**podía entender cómo pude haber perdido el alma de Wyatt. Su muerte me**

**sorprendió tanto como a los demás. Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiese**

**preparado a Candy.**

**Cuando llegué al campo de fútbol y encontré el cuerpo de Wyatt,**

**casi me negué a llevarme su alma. Pero mientras estaba allí, viendo a**

**Candy, me di cuenta de que no podía. Me habían dado una oportunidad**

**después de romper las reglas. No me darían otra. Y yo no podía dejarla.**

**Mi naturaleza egoísta se impuso. Incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, me**

**agaché y saqué el alma del cuerpo sin vida. Conocía a esta alma desde**

**antes. El alma de Ann era su pareja. Su dolor sería muy profundo,**

**porque perdió una parte de sí misma. Odiaba saber que yo tenía algo que**

**ver con eso.**

**—****Está disgustada, Dank. Ahora mismo, el hecho de que tú seas La**

**Muerte la hace verte y entenderte de forma diferente. Hasta ahora, nunca**

**se había dado cuenta de tu objetivo, ya que nunca antes alejaste a**

**alguien de ella. Ahora, lo sabe. Y está luchando con el hecho de que la**

**mayoría de los seres humanos odian, temen y se acobardan frente a La**

**Muerte, y está enamorada de ella.**

**La auto aversión se apoderó de mí, y agaché mi cabeza. Esto era**

**inevitable. La Muerte no era algo que los humanos quisiesen. Ahora, mi**

**dulce Candy descubrió lo difícil que era en realidad quererme. Hoy destrocé su**

**mundo y lo dejé hecho pedazos, y no había ni una maldita cosa que**

**pudiese hacer para arreglarlo.**

**—****Te ama, Dankmar. Sé que lo hace. Pero esto no va a ser fácil de**

**asimilar para ella. Es un concepto complicado para mí, y no soy humana.**

**Su cerebro humano necesitará un largo periodo para acostumbrarse a todo esto. Sólo dale tiempo, y espacio.**

**_¿Espacio? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a darle espacio? _****Apenas puedo**

**estar sin ella unas horas. ¿Cómo puedo retroceder y esperar?**

**—****¿Cómo? —pregunté, levantando la vista para mirar a Gee.**

**Esperaba que, por una vez en su vida, tuviese algo inteligente que**

**decir.**

**—****¿Cómo? Pues, demonios, Dank, ¿Crees que me parezco al loco**

**Creador? No lo sé. Simplemente hazlo.**

**—****Que simplemente lo haga…! —Repetí, mirando hacia la ventana,**

**desde donde podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Candy. Ella estaría a**

**salvo allí. Tendría que darle tiempo para aceptar lo que soy. Esperaba que**

**no tomase demasiado.**

**—****¿Te quedarás aquí y cuidarás de ella? —Necesitaba saber que**

**alguien la cuidaría mientras le dejaba algo de espacio.**

**Gee rodó sus ojos y puso una mano en su cadera. —Sabes que lo**

**haré. Yo también estoy preocupada por ella, Dank. No voy a irme a**

**ninguna parte. Y puesto que Candy ahora mismo no quiere tenerte a su**

**lado como una carga pesada, ¿Por qué no te vas a tratar con algunos**

**espíritus vudú y a patear traseros?**

**Eso era lo primero en mi agenda. —Es lo que pretendo hacer.**

**Después de esto, enfrentarse a Leif es lo último que necesita. Tengo que**

**encontrar la forma de deshacerme de él.**

**Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Gee asintió, estando de**

**acuerdo conmigo. —Sí, debes hacerlo, y este es el momento perfecto para**

**ello.**

**CANDY**

**L****as funerarias solían ser lugares de los que me alejaba, porque**

**las almas errantes tendían a atascarse en ellas. Hoy, sin**

**embargo, me senté al lado de Ann, sosteniendo su mano**

**firmemente entre las mías. Nos pusieron en la sección**

**familiar de la madre de Wyatt. Ella dijo que las dos éramos tan cercanas**

**de él como cualquiera de la familia. Teniendo en cuenta que estuvimos**

**juntos desde el jardín de niños, tuve que estar de acuerdo. El Halloween**

**que nos vestimos como los ****_Tres Mosqueteros _****me vino a la mente y una**

**pequeña sonrisa jugó en mis labios. No había sentido ganas de sonreír en**

**los últimos dos días. Ann y yo habíamos llorado juntas. Ayer pasamos**

**dos horas hablando de diferentes cosas que Wyatt había hecho para**

**hacernos reír en los últimos años. Había sido agridulce recordarlo.**

**Después de un tiempo, Ann se puso tan nerviosa que su madre le**

**había dado una pastilla para dormir.**

**También estaba el hecho de que extrañaba a Terry. Casi parecía**

**como si estuviera traicionando a Wyatt al extrañar a Terry, pero no podía**

**evitarlo. Lo amaba. Pero de momento, no me sentía preparada para**

**enfrentarme a él. Tal vez después de que enterráramos a Wyatt y nos**

**adaptáramos a la vida sin él, sería capaz de hablar con Dankmar. **

**De mirarlo a los ojos y no gritar de furia. **

**Había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar**

**en ello y sabía que existía una razón para que Terry no me lo contara.**

**Pero aún no estoy lista para escuchar esa razón.**

**Mi atención se desvió a Leif mientras él entraba y abrazaba a la**

**madre de Wyatt, después estrechó la mano del padre de Wyatt antes de**

**tomar un asiento entre los otros estudiantes que habían llegado hoy. Lo**

**cual, era casi todo el mundo. Él caminó entre ellos como si fuera uno más. Como si se preocupara por la muerte de Wyatt. Esto me hizo enojar,**

**pensé en cómo de irrespetuosa se sentía su presencia. Wyatt pensó que**

**Leif era su amigo. Confío en Leif. Pero todo el tiempo, Wyatt fue una**

**herramienta para Leif. Una manera de acercarse a mí. Aparté mi atención**

**de Leif, antes de que le exigiera respuestas, escaneé la habitación.**

**El funeral empezaría hasta dentro de otros treinta minutos. Para**

**entonces, todos estarían de pie. Mi mirada pasó por encima de todos y los**

**reconocí de la escuela. A algunos los conocía, a otros no. Es curioso cómo**

**cuando uno de nosotros muere, todos nos unimos como uno solo. Incluso**

**si no nos conocíamos unos a otros o si nos odiamos, nos reunimos para**

**ese día.**

**Busqué a mi madre. Ella regreso a casa tan pronto se entero y se**

**iría de nuevo mañana. Le aseguré que no dejaría a Miranda durante unos**

**días, así que no había necesidad de que se quedara en casa y perdiera los**

**dos últimos días de la convención por mí. Estaba sentada junto a la**

**madre y al padre de Ann. Me alegré de que estuviera aquí. Verla me**

**daba un poco de la fuerza que tanto necesitaba.**

**Las puertas se abrieron y entró alguien que no me esperaba que**

**estuviera hoy aquí. Jay Potts había sido mi novio desde noveno grado**

**hasta el final de la escuela el año pasado, cuando decidió ir a la**

**universidad y sus padres se mudaron también. Rompimos porque las**

**relaciones a larga distancia nunca funcionan. Al ver a Jay pasear por el**

**pasillo sentí lágrimas en los ojos. Nosotros cuatro, Ann, Wyatt, Jay y**

**yo habíamos sido un grupo desde primer año hasta el final de nuestro**

**tercer año de secundaria. Así que muchos de mis recuerdos de**

**secundaria en los que estaba Wyatt también estuvo Jay. Sus oscuros ojos**

**marrones encontraron los míos y me dio una sonrisa triste.**

**—****Jay está aquí —Susurró Ann mientras levantaba la cabeza y**

**lo miraba hablar con los padres de Wyatt.**

**—****Lo sé. —Parecía lógico que él estuviera aquí al final. A Wyatt le**

**habría encantado verlo.**

**—****Me alegro —dijo Ann a través de sus lloriqueos.**

**—****Yo también. Simplemente parece correcto —Estuve de acuerdo.**

**Ann apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro y nos sentamos allí**

**acurrucadas mientras el predicador hablaba y luego el ataúd fue cerrado**

**y llevado a la tumba ya preparada para Wyatt.**

**—****No puedo verlos bajarlo a la tierra. —La ansiedad en la voz de**

**Ann mezclado con el temblor de su cuerpo me dijo que**

**probablemente era una buena idea estar tan lejos como fuera posible. La**

**llevé al otro lado de la funeraria para que no pudiéramos ver la tumba.**

**—****Vamos a sentarnos aquí hasta que haya terminado —La persuadí.**

**—****Está bien —Estuvo de acuerdo y se dejó caer sobre el cemento frío**

**a mi lado—. Eso fue horrible, Candy.**

**—****Sí, lo fue.**

**—****¿Crees que su alma estará por aquí el tiempo suficiente para**

**verlo?**

**Sabía que no, pero no creo que fuera la respuesta que ella quisiera**

**—****No lo sé. Tal vez. Supongo que todo es posible.**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza y retorció el pañuelo entre sus manos.**

**Miré por encima del cementerio y noté unas pocas almas perdidas**

**cerniéndose sobre las tumbas. Aquellas eran las que habían visto su**

**propio funeral. No se quisieron ir. Me alegré de que Wyatt no hubiera**

**presentado batalla. Era más fácil sabiendo que él iba a tener otra vida**

**pronto.**

**—****¿Por qué estás enojada con Terry?**

**La pregunta de Ann me sorprendió. No pensé que se hubiera**

**dado cuenta de mi separación con Terry de los dos últimos días. Había**

**pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo llorando y durmiendo.**

**—****Nunca dije que estuviera enojada con Terry —Le contesté.**

**—****Pero lo estás. No tienes que decirlo.**

**Suspirando, apoyé la barbilla en las palmas de mis manos y me**

**incliné hacia el frente, presionando los codos en las rodillas.**

**—****Sólo un pequeño drama de relación. Nada de lo que valga la pena**

**hablar ahora mismo.**

**Ann asintió y se acercó a mi lado.**

**—****Te quiero, Candy —Declaró con voz ronca.**

**—****Yo también te quiero.**


	12. Chapter 11

**TERRY**

**Candy y Ann se sentaron cadera con cadera, tomadas de las**

**manos mientras miraban por encima del cementerio frente a ellas. Me**

**quedé a un lado oculto de la vista de Candy y las observé. Sabía que no**

**me quería ver hoy aquí. El pensamiento era difícil de asimilar. Ella pasó la**

**mano por los rizos de Ann en un gesto reconfortante que yo he visto a**

**las madres utilizar con sus hijos. Por mucho que quisiera hablar con ella,**

**explicarle, sabía que por ahora, esto es lo que tenía que hacer. Ayudaba a**

**su duelo consolar a Ann. Ambas perdieron a alguien especial en sus**

**vidas. Wyatt, por ser el alma que estaba conectada a Ann le traía un**

**dolor más intenso, pero el alma de Candy era una afín a la de Wyatt. Esta**

**era la primera vida de Candy y el alma de Wyatt se conectaba a la suya.**

**Ann apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Candy y ella se acercó y**

**enjugó una lágrima de sus ojos. Yo quería hacer eso por ella. Quería**

**consolarla. Pero no podía. Esto era tan duro.**

**Un movimiento por el rabillo de mi visión llamó mi atención, y me**

**volví para ver a un tipo haciendo su camino hacia las chicas. Era alto, con**

**largo pelo rubio recogido en una cola de caballo. El traje oscuro que**

**llevaba significaba que estuvo en el funeral, pero no reconocía a este chico**

**de la escuela. Candy se fijo en él y Ann estaba ahora sentada. Las dos**

**chicas se levantaron para saludarlo. Vi como abrazó a Ann con fuerza**

**y ella lloró suavemente en sus brazos mientras él le hablaba. Él le**

**aseguraba que Wyatt seguía allí, cuidándola. Incluso dijo:**

**—****Sabemos que no puede estar muy lejos de ti. Siempre estará**

**flotando a tu alrededor, protegiéndote.**

**A continuación, Ann dio un paso atrás y él volvió su mirada a**

**Candy. El brillo traslúcido que se entreteje conectando las almas gemelas,**

**lentamente se envolvió alrededor de Candy y el chico. Congelado en el**

**lugar, vi con horror como Candy entró en sus brazos y él la abrazo más**

**fuertemente de lo que había sostenido a Ann. Con más familiaridad.**

**Ella había estado en sus brazos antes. Cuando Candy dio un paso atrás,**

**él parecía reacio a dejarla ir. Mis piernas empezaron a moverse. Esto no**

**estaba sucediendo. Su alma podía ir a buscar otra alma con la que**

**conectarse. Candy era mía. Ya tenía a un espíritu vudú enloquecido**

**reclamándola, no necesitaba una maldita alma humana haciendo lo**

**mismo.**

**Los ojos de Candy se alzaron y se encontraron con los míos. Al**

**instante, dio un paso atrás, poniendo distancia entre ella y el chico. Sabía**

**que el azul en mis ojos se había intensificado, manifestando esta emoción. No podía controlar el profundo brillo cuando no podía controlar mi ira .El chico aparto finalmente la mirada de Candy y volvió la cabeza para mirar lo que le llamo la atención. Una pequeña mueca apareció en su rostro hasta que se fijó en mis ojos. Entonces experimento con el miedo que todos los humanos sentían cuando se encontraban con la mirada de la Muerte se apoderó de su rostro. " Eso es amigo, soy La Muerte, ahora aléjate de mi chica"**

**No dije ni una palabra. En cambio, subí los escalones pasando al chico y me detuve delante de Candy.**

**Tragó saliva con nerviosismo mientras me miraba. Luego, su mirada**

**se desplazó hacia el chico que nos miraba.**

**—****Um, Jay, éste es Terrence Granchester, mi novio.**

**Quería caer de rodillas y pedirle perdón. **

**Oírla aún reclamándome como suyo, envió alivio a través de mi frío cuerpo. **

**Alcanzando su mano, la apreté y acaricié suavemente el pulgar al lado de mi mano. Esa era toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba. **

**El alma detrás de mí, evidentemente, el**

**alma destinada a ser su compañero aquí en la tierra, no significaba nada,**

**siempre y cuando Candy me quisiera a mí.**

**—****Terry —dijo, mirando hacia mí—. Éste es Jay Potts. Es un, uh,**

**amigo mío. Se graduó el año pasado y se fue a la universidad. Él y Wyatt**

**eran muy cercanos.**

**Jay Potts no había sido sólo su amigo. Había sido su novio desde el**

**momento en que era estudiante de primer año hasta que rompieron a**

**finales del año pasado. Sabía que le preocupaba molestarme y no podía**

**culparla, dado que había estado acechando por aquí con los ojos**

**brillantes y aun gruñendo. Volví la cabeza y lo fulminé con la mirada. No**

**pude evitarlo, nunca me gustó este chico.**

**—****Es un placer conocerte, Jay —Acerté a decir con calma.**

**Una pequeña risita vino de Ann y sentí el cuerpo de Candy**

**aliviarse un poco. Esto divertía a Ann y ahora Candy toleraba**

**cualquier cosa que pudiera poner una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.**

**—****Um, sí, igualmente. —Me estudió un minuto. Mis ojos ya no**

**brillaban, por lo que probablemente él trataba de decidir si lo había**

**imaginado. Su cerebro humano le convencería de que había sido el sol**

**pegándome justo en el rostro o de alguna otra historia inventada con el**

**fin de que tuviera sentido. Entonces, algo se iluminó en sus ojos—.**

**Espera, Terrence Granchester, ¿No eres el cantante de ****_Cold Soul_****?¿Dank?**

**La emoción y el asombro en su voz causó que Candy se aliviara por**

**completo y se moviera un poco más cerca de mí. No quería hablar con**

**este chico. Quería envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella y pedirle que me**

**escuchara. Para que perdonara lo que yo era. Pero ella quería que ésta**

**reunión fuera bien. Podía leerlo en sus emociones.**

**—****Sí, soy yo —Le contesté, pero tanto como la quería, no pude forzar**

**una sonrisa a su manera.**

**—****De ninguna manera, oh, cielos, uau. —Comenzó a revolver sus**

**bolsillos y sacó su cartera. Una vieja entrada de uno de los conciertos de**

**_Cold Soul _****y una pluma fueron puestos delante de mi cara—. ¿Podrías**

**firmar esto? Soy un gran fan. Mis hermanos de ATO no lo van a creer.**

**Esto me ayudará a no limpiar por lo menos una semana.**

**Antes de que pudiera entender lo que acababa de decir Candy**

**contestó:**

**—****Oh, felicidades, Jay. No sabía que estuvieras en Alpha Tau**

**Omega. Eso es impresionante. Sé que era tu objetivo principal cuando**

**fuiste aceptado en la UT.**

**Era un Griego. Sabía lo que era. Había estado en fiestas de la**

**fraternidad más de lo que quería recordar, debido a la estupidez de**

**borrachos.**

**Jay le sonrió más a Candy.**

**—****Sí, la competencia fue dura, pero la superé. —Estaba allí de pie**

**con la pluma y la entrada para el concierto en mi espacio personal.**

**Candy me apretó la mano y luego la dejó ir. Quería que hiciera esto.**

**Está bien. Lo haría por ella, pero me gustaría hacerlo a mi manera.**

**Tomé el boleto y la pluma y escribí una breve nota garabateada a**

**Jay, continuando con la firma que había adoptado cuando comencé en el**

**grupo ****_Cold Soul_****. Lo empujé hacia él y tomé la mano de Candy de nuevo y**

**me la llevé a los labios.**

**—****Te extraño —Susurré y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Le besé la**

**mano, luego la solté y la dejé ir. Había un sitio a donde necesitaba ir.**

**Nada iba a interferir de nuevo entre nosotros. Me sentía cansado de**

**esperar a que Leif hiciera un movimiento. Quería terminar esto hoy.**

**Dando un paso atrás, asentí con la cabeza como despedida y dejé a**

**los tres allí. No me preocupo dejar a Jay con Candy en ese momento.**

**Estoy seguro de entendería el mensaje cuando leyera la entrada.**

**Después de todo, cuando un hombre dice:**

**_"_****_Ella es mía. Ésta es tu primera y única advertencia._**

**_Dank "._**

**Sabes que si no estás listo para una pelea que no puedes ganar,**

**entonces será mejor que dejes la mierda.**

**CANDY**

**H****oy era el día de San Valentín. Y sabía que no había manera**

**en que fuera capaz de dejar a Ann para salir en una**

**cita con Terry. Wyatt había planeado una noche romántica**

**y estuvo burlándose de ella con pequeñas notas por**

**semanas que dejaban pistas sobre lo que estarían haciendo. Entré en el**

**dormitorio de Ann, y ella tenía todas las notas sobre su cama en un**

**círculo a su alrededor. El oso que le había dado el año pasado estaba**

**asentado en su regazo y el collar que había guardado tanto se encontraba**

**en su mano. Frotaba el afable diamante mientras miraba las notas frente**

**a ella.**

**Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, su cabeza se disparó en alto y**

**una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. —Hola, no te esperaba aquí hoy.**

**¿No tienes una cita?**

**Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué para sentarme en la esquina de**

**la cama, cuidadosa de no mover o sentarme en uno de esos pequeños**

**pedazos de papel que ahora eran tesoros.**

**—****No, hoy estoy aquí contigo. Terry puede esperar. Creo que me**

**necesitas más que él en estos momentos.**

**La sonrisa de Ann tambaleó y apretó el oso en su regazo más**

**firme. —He releído todas estas pistas un millón de veces y no puedo**

**entenderlo. Estuvo planeándolo durante meses. Uno pensaría que... —su Tenía razón, por supuesto. Wyatt amaba burlarse de ella. Se había**

**voz se quebró y respiró hondo—, uno pensaría que debí de haber**

**descubierto cual era la sorpresa para ahora. Pero Wyatt era tan bueno**

**para guardar secretos. No quería que yo lo averiguara. Quería**

**sorprenderme. Se burlaba de ella, incluso cuando éramos niños.**

**Yo siempre había sido la etiquetada como aquella que hacía las**

**cosas divertidas y peligrosas, y Ann se parecía a una muñequita**

**vestida de color rosa, mirándonos con desaprobación. Él había estado**

**enamorado de ella en aquel entonces. Era algo que él no entendía, pero**

**incluso cuando niño quería tocarla. La trataba como a una princesa de **

**burlado de ella, incluso cuando éramos niños.**

**Yo siempre había sido la etiquetada como aquella que hacía las**

**cosas divertidas y peligrosas, y Miranda se parecía a una muñequita**

**vestida de color rosa, mirándonos con desaprobación. Él había estado**

**enamorado de ella en aquel entonces. Era algo que él no entendía, pero**

**incluso cuando niño quería tocarla. La trataba como a una princesa de**

**hadas, con delicadeza y ternura, aunque tuvieran disgustos, pero recordándolos ahora de esa manera, eso me hizo sonreír.**

**—****Voy a estar bien, Candy. Has pasado todos los días conmigo**

**desde, desde entonces —Se interrumpió y tocó la imagen asentada a la**

**derecha de su cama. Era Wyatt en su uniforme de baloncesto, sonriendo**

**brillantemente con su trofeo de MVP del juego del año pasado, del**

**campeonato estatal.**

**—****Ve con Terry. Diviértete. Por mí.**

**No podía divertirme con Terry sabiendo que mi mejor amiga se**

**acurrucaba en su cama con las notas de su novio muerto mientras**

**lloraba a solas. Tenía que sacarla de la habitación.**

**—****Tengo una idea mejor. Terry está ocupado esta noche. Le he**

**liberado de nuestros planes y decidió que alcanzaría el concierto de**

**Atlanta que ****_Cold Soul _****está teniendo esta noche. Originalmente, él les dijo**

**que no podía asistir, pero ahora ya se dirige hasta allá. —Bueno así que**

**mentí, pero ella nunca lo sabría—. Entonces, tú y yo vamos a ir a hornear**

**galletas de chocolate y luego ver la primera temporada entera de ****_The_**

**_Vampire Diaries. _****—****No era una fanática de ****_Vampire Diaries_****, pero Ann**

**era adicta a la serie. Tenía todas las temporadas en DVD y en iTunes.**

**Podía verla a dondequiera que ella estuviera. Como ya he dicho, era**

**adicta.**

**Ann apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza del oso y miró por encima,**

**hacia mí, a través de sus largas pestañas que se rizaban a la perfección**

**sin ningún tipo de ayuda en absoluto. —Está bien. Puedo hacer eso. —**

**respondió.**

**—****Por supuesto que sí. Ahora levántate y vámonos a asaltar la**

**despensa de tu abuela por chispas de chocolate. Tal vez tiene algunas de**

**esas chispas de mantequilla de maní todavía. Podríamos hacer galletas de**

**mantequilla de maní también.**

**Ann colocó al oso hacia abajo y puso el adorable collar sobre la**

**mesa, junto a las fotografías de Wyatt.**

**Luego, rigurosamente reunió cada nota dispersa alrededor de su**

**cama, contándolas para que no se perdiera ninguna y las puso entonces**

**al lado del collar. Una vez que hubo terminado se volvió hacia mí.**

**—****Vamos a cocinar galletas. No he comido en días.**

**TERRY**

**El olor de moho, tierra y el mal encontró mi nariz cuando entré en**

**la choza de madera vieja. El exterior podrido de la casa me hizo difícil de**

**creer que no hubiera cedido ante algo tan simple como una torrencial**

**lluvia. Las paredes en el interior no eran mucho mejor de lo que espere**

**ver.**

**Estantes llenos de frascos de artículos destinados para hechizos y**

**brebajes ridículos con la intención de curar el cuerpo, causar enfermedad,**

**eliminar los recuerdos y un sinfín de otros fines cubrían la mayor parte de**

**las paredes. Las personas valientes como para aventurarse en esta parte**

**del pantano y caminar a través de esta puerta estaban de los más**

**desesperados por una respuesta. La mayoría de las personas que sabían**

**del ****_verdadero _****poder del vudú se mantenían alejadas. No era un mal**

**necesario para los seres humanos meterse en estos problemas. Podría**

**poseerte, robarte el alma si se los permitías.**

**La anciana que había venido a ver estaba sentada junto al fuego de**

**la hoguera y cubierta por una colcha de ganchillo. La desvencijada**

**mecedora dejó de moverse al momento en que entré en la habitación. Ella**

**me sentía. Incluso alguien que ha vivido una vida controlada por la unión**

**profana del vudú sabía cuando la Muerte estaba cerca.**

**Ella me esperaba en breve, pero no era su tiempo todavía.**

**Regresaría por ella a su tiempo y su alma sería destinada al Infierno**

**por la eternidad. De eso estoy seguro. Un médico del vudú nunca obtenía**

**otra vida. Una vez que vendían su alma, ese era el resultado. No hay**

**vuelta atrás. La taza de lata en sus manos se asentaba a su lado en una**

**pequeña mesa hecha a mano. Pude ver el temblor de sus brazos mientras**

**la colocaba con cuidado.**

**—****Mi carne de gallina dice tú estar aquí. Estoy lista para encarar**

**mis decisiones. —La voz de la anciana tembló mientras se dirigía a mí. Me**

**aparecí delante de ella, apoyándome en el horno de carbón negro caliente.**

**—****Ah, sin embargo, yo aún no vengo por tu alma —dije arrastrando**

**las palabras en el dialecto que sabía que la anciana entendería fácilmente.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, me miró, la parte blanca de sus ojos**

**sobresaliendo en contra de la oscuridad de su piel.**

**—****¿Crees que yo tonta?**

**Riendo, negué con la cabeza. —Muy bien, podrías entenderlo con**

**otras palabras, no estoy aquí por ti todavía. No me iré antes de que**

**obtenga lo que vine a buscar.**

**—****¿Qué puede ser? Yo no morir.**

**Asentí con la cabeza. —No morirás, ese no es el por qué estoy aquí.**

**Ella se movió en su silla y trató sin éxito de sentarse recto. Su**

**espalda encorvada hacia delante tan mal hizo que su intento fuera**

**imposible.**

**—****Dime qué quieres y no des vueltas con ello. A mí no gustar que**

**estés aquí.**

**No, estoy seguro de que ella no me quería en su casa. Yo era el final**

**de su vida. La única vida que ella conseguiría. Pero no estoy aquí para**

**apaciguar el miedo de una anciana. Estoy aquí para saber qué es**

**exactamente lo que le hizo a Candy.**

**—****Dime acerca de la chica a la cual le salvaste la vida…**

**La anciana comenzó a negar con la cabeza y una mirada de horror**

**en sus ojos.**

**—****No, no puedo hacerlo. Un espíritu salvó a esa chica, es ruin de lo**

**peor.**

**—****Sé que Ghede la salvó. Eso no te he preguntando. ¿Qué tiene que**

**hacerse para que él termine de maldecir su alma?**

**Sus manos nudosas lucharon nerviosamente con el afgano en su**

**regazo. Ghede era el señor del espíritu vudú de los muertos, el padre de**

**Leif. En su religión era el fin de todo. A pesar de que yo delante de ella, no**

**se enfrentaría a mi por toda la eternidad. Yo simplemente iba a remover**

**su alma.**

**Ghede sería el señor de ella mientras enfrentara a su eternidad.**

**—****Cualquier cosa que Ghede haga, cuesta. Eso sabía mamá que yo**

**hacía cuando me obligó a salvar esa deuda.**

**—****Entonces, dime qué puede hacerse para cambiarlo.! —Exigí, cada**

**vez más cansado de que esquivara la pregunta.**

**Con un profundo suspiro, la mujer alzó sus ojos vidriosos para**

**encontrar los míos. —Un alma por un alma es lo que cuesta. Nada menos**

**puedes ofrecer. Tal vez cueste más. Ghede quiere a esa chica.**

**Saliendo de la casa en ruinas, tomé una profunda bocanada de aire.**

**Aunque no era exactamente aire fresco... había un olor húmedo rodeando**

**la casa del médico vudú. Con una sonrisa ante la ironía, miré por encima**

**del hombro una vez más antes marcharme para ir a convencer a Candy de**

**que necesitaba hacerle frente a la única persona que yo sabía entendería**

**las consecuencias de las decisiones de ella.**

**Antes de que Ghede decidiera comenzar a exigir su pago.**

**CANDY**

**A****nn se había dormido después de cuatro episodios. Yo**

**no podía decir que no me sentía aliviada. Si tenía que**

**sentarme a ver una escena más de Stefan y Elena iba a**

**gritar. La angustia era demasiado para mí en este**

**momento. Apagué la televisión y saqué una manta que la madre de**

**Ann mantenía enrollada en el centro de entretenimiento y la extendí**

**sobre la silueta dormida de Ann.**

**Habíamos dejado un desastre en la cocina y aunque estoy segura de**

**que su madre estaría encantada de que Ann hubiera cocinado y**

**comido algunas galletas, pero no quería dejar el lío para que ella lo**

**limpiara.**

**Recogiendo el plato grande con las galletas y los dos vasos de leche**

**restantes, me dirigí a la cocina. Una vez que entré en la puerta vi a Leif**

**sentado con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la mirada fija en mí, casi**

**grito y dejo caer todo. Me las arreglé para tragarme el grito de sobresalto**

**en la garganta y evité hacer un lío aún mayor en la cocina.**

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, tratando de mantener la**

**calma a medida que me acercaba al fregadero y coloqué los vasos en el**

**agua jabonosa para luego colocar el plato de galletas en la barra.**

**—****Esperar hasta que ella se quedara dormida para poder verte. Es el**

**Día de San Valentín, sabes. He estado esperando años para pasarlo**

**contigo y hacer que realmente lo recuerdes. Este iba a ser mi año. Ahora**

**estarías conmigo eternamente si la Muerte no hubiera perdido la cabeza**

**una vez que llegó a darte un vistazo .**

**Puse una mano en mi cadera y lo miré. No me encontraba de humor**

**para esto. No ahora. No esta semana especialmente.**

**—****Escucha, Leif, sabes lo que he pasado esta semana. ¿No puedes**

**respetar eso y sólo retroceder? —repliqué.**

**Una mirada de ternura brilló en sus ojos y bajó la mirada hacia sus**

**manos todavía apoyadas en la mesa frente a él. —Siento tu pérdida,**

**Candy. Pero si Dankmar no lo hubiera jodido con tu destino nunca**

**hubieras experimentado el dolor de perder a Wyatt. Los dos tenían que**

**haber sido las tragedias que afectaran a nuestra pequeña ciudad en este**

**año escolar.**

**Mi mente inmediatamente fue a Ann. Ella nos hubiera perdido**

**a los dos. Oh, Dios, eso la habría devastado por completo. Se habría**

**derrumbado. Pero Terry detuvo eso. Pudo no haber sido capaz de detener**

**el destino de Wyatt, pero él cambió el mío. Yo estaría aquí para ayudar a**

**sanar a Ann, e iba a estar bien. Ella lo estaría.**

**—****Bueno, entonces, es algo bueno que Dankmar decidiera que yo valía la**

**pena salvarme. Ann nunca podría haber manejado perder a los dos con**

**únicamente meses de diferencia.**

**Leif suspiró y se recostó en la silla, dejando caer las manos a su**

**regazo. —¿Siempre piensas en los demás en primer lugar, Candy?**

**Su pregunta me sorprendió. Por supuesto que no. Sólo una persona**

**desinteresada pensaría en los demás primero, y yo no era desinteresada.**

**Cuando yo quería algo, iba tras ello y jodía a quien se interpusiera en mi**

**camino. —Sólo pongo a quienes amo primero, pero también lo hacen la**

**mayoría de las personas.**

**Leif negó con la cabeza. —No, no lo hacen. La mayoría de los**

**humanos se ponen antes incluso de aquellos a quienes más aman. Es su**

**naturaleza.**

**Esta conversación comenzaba a volverse extraña. Quería que Leif se**

**fuera, para que así pudiera limpiar la cocina e ir a la cama.**

**—****Sólo di lo que viniste a decir y vete, por favor. No quiero hablar**

**contigo.**

**—****Te dije que quería pasar el Día de San Valentín contigo este año.**

**Incluso traje regalos. —Resplandeció su sonrisa torcida y de la nada sacó**

**una docena de rosas rojas y negras junto con una muñeca de vudú real**

**con un collar de plata alrededor de su cuello pequeño. El pendiente que**

**colgaba de ella era un rubí cortado en forma de una luna.**

**Alcé los ojos para mirarlo, no estando segura qué pensar de este**

**regalo. —¿Me conseguiste una muñeca de vudú y rosas negras? —Le**

**pregunté incrédula.**

**Leif se echó a reír y se recostó en su silla. —Pensé que te haría reír.**

**El collar es el verdadero regalo. Y las rosas también. A mí me gustan las**

**rosas negras. Me recuerdan a casa.**

**Retrocediendo un poco hasta que la barra entera estuvo entre los**

**regalos de miedo muy extraños y yo, lo vi acercarse. No quería que viniera**

**a ningún lugar cerca de mí con ese collar. Sabía que el vudú era mayor en**

**talismanes y si eso era un talismán, no lo quería cerca de mí. Ningún**

**espíritu me iba a tener.**

**La sonrisa divertida de Leif cayó en un ceño fruncido. —No crees**

**que sea divertido, ¿verdad? —La muñeca de vudú y las rosas negras se**

**desvanecieron al instante y sólo una docena de rosas rojas y rosadas se**

**mantuvieron junto con el collar que me aterrorizaba.**

**—****Um, no, es el collar lo que quiero que alejes de mí —Expliqué sin**

**apartar mis ojos de él, mientras reposaba sin causar daño en su mano.**

**—****¿El collar? ¿Tienes miedo del collar? ¿Por qué?**

**—****Porque no quiero ser poseída por un espíritu maligno —Escupí,**

**retrocediendo un poco más. Me preguntaba si podría gritar por Gee y si**

**ella me escucharía. Pero entonces correría el riesgo de despertar a**

**Ann y esto no era algo que necesitaba ser testigo.**

**La comprensión cayó en cuenta y Leif se echó a reír de nuevo. Esto**

**no era gracioso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan gracioso todo el tiempo?**

**—****¿Crees que este collar es un talismán?**

**—****Sí, no soy estúpida, Leif. Me la paso con la Muerte, sabes.**

**Leif suspiró y colocó el collar sobre la mesa. —Nunca te haría daño.**

**Ya te he dicho eso, pero te niegas a creerme. —No aparté los ojos de él**

**mientras que él permanecía allí, extendiendo el collar como si fuera una**

**pieza preciosa, lo cual sólo me convenció más que estaba lleno de toda**

**clase de mal. Una vez que lo expuso en la mesa a su gusto, levantó los**

**ojos a los míos—. Sabes, Candy, el miedo puede dar vuelta al amor.**

**Me quedé mirando el collar sobre la mesa sin saber qué hacer con**

**él. Diablos, hasta tenía miedo de tocar las rosas que había dejado atrás.**

**¿Podría el tomarlas y tirarlas ser peligroso? Tal vez debería dejarlas allí e**

**ir a buscar a Gee, o mejor aún, a Terry.**

**Acercándome a la puerta, me asomé a la sala para ver a Ann**

**aún profundamente dormida. Bien. Tenía tiempo de hacer algo con estos**

**regalos antes de que ella se despertara.**

**TERRY**

**S****u voz me hizo removerme en mi lugar al momento en que me llamó**

**por mi nombre. Al instante, estuve de pie frente a su casa, preparándome**

**para el enfrentamiento que iba a tener con su madre cuando su voz me**

**llegó.**

**Se encontraba en la casa de Ann, en el pórtico trasero cuando**

**la alcancé. Un grito ahogado de sorpresa se le escapó y luego sonrió**

**dejando escapar un suspiro que debió haber estado conteniendo. —Oh,**

**eso fue rápido. Gracias a Dios —dijo en un apuro y corrió hacia mí,**

**rodeándome con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.**

**Hasta ahora esto era bueno. Hubiera estado aquí mucho antes si**

**hubiera sabido que este era el tipo de recepción que tendría. Empujándola**

**con más fuerza contra mi pecho, inhalé el aroma de su champú y la besé**

**en la sien. —Mmmm, esto es bueno —dije en su cabeza. Ella suspiró en**

**mis brazos y luego se apartó lo suficiente como para ver mi rostro.**

**—****Me temo que todo va cuesta abajo desde aquí —Explicó.**

**No es lo que yo quería oír. Esperaba que el próximo movimiento**

**fuera ella pidiéndome que la besara y luego tal vez llevarla a su casa para**

**que yo pudiera acunarme en la cama con ella.**

**—****Leif estuvo aquí —Comenzó, y yo me tensé, apartando mi**

**atención en ella para dejar que mis sentidos escanearan el área por**

**espíritus. Pero no sentí nada. Salvo una pequeña helada en algún lugar**

**cercano. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un espíritu real, pero**

**no era bueno tampoco. Sosteniendo más de cerca a Candy, rebusqué aun**

**más la presencia no deseada y noté que algo se encontraba dentro de la**

**casa.**

**—****¿Quién está dentro? —pregunté poniendo a Candy detrás de mí y**

**dirigiéndome a la puerta de atrás.**

**—****¿Qué? No, se ha ido. Ann está ahí durmiendo. —Candy se**

**apresuró para mantenerse detrás de mí, pero ante la mención de Ann**

**estando sola cerré la distancia más rápido de lo que un humano podría**

**viajar posiblemente, y abrí la puerta para encontrar la esencia palpitante**

**oscura tumbada en la mesa de la cocina, en la forma de una luna. La**

**piedra roja casi palpitaba por tanta maldad. Rosas rojas y rosas yacían a**

**su lado, por lo que miré a los artículos tratando de averiguar qué era lo**

**que veía.**

**—****Es por esto que te llamé —Resopló Candy después, finalmente, llegando al interior.**

**—****¿El collar? —pregunté.**

**—****Sí, Leif lo dejó y me da miedo tocarlo.**

**Mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a las rosas. ¿Leif trajo esos también?**

**—****No es un collar. Tiene parte de un espíritu vudú. No todo el ser, lo**

**justo para que cuando estés cerca de ese espíritu sientas una adhesión de**

**él.**

**Escuché el silbido de su respiración mientras Candy inhalaba.**

**—****Sabía que era algo así —murmuró con rabia. Ahí estaba mi chica**

**y su coraje. El príncipe del vudú la había cabreado. Si no estuviera tan**

**molesto por esas malditas rosas, me reiría.**

**—****¿De dónde vinieron las rosas?**

**—****De Leif, ¿Por qué? ¿Están llenas de mierda maligna también?**

**Así que Leif trajo las rosas. Espera. Había algo que tenía que**

**recordar acerca de hoy. Las cajas de chocolate en forma de corazón que**

**había visto en todas partes hoy mientras recuperaba las almas.**

**Era el día de San Valentín.**

**Y me había olvidado.**

**Pues bien, demonios.**

**—****No, sólo son rosas —Le contesté. No señalé que eran hermosas**

**rosas. De la clase que sólo la magia puede producir. Probablemente**

**nunca mueran.**

**Serían eternamente bellas si ella las colocara en un florero en su**

**habitación. Y entonces yo recordaría el terrible novio que soy cada vez que**

**las viera. ¿Por qué ese espíritu vudú es mejor en esto que yo?**

**—****Aun así no las quiero. ¿Puedo quemarlas?**

**Mi corazón no se sentía tan pesado al escuchar su disgusto.**

**Chasqueé mis dedos y las rosas se incendiaron.**

**—****¡Terry! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vas a quemar la casa o por lo**

**menos la mesa —dijo candy, corriendo al fregadero y miré hacia atrás**

**para verla llenando un cántaro de agua. Mi chica no creyó que protegería**

**la mesa. Chasqueé mis dedos para hacerlo y el fuego se extinguió sin**

**dejar nada atrás. Ni siquiera un pequeño montón de cenizas.**

**El agua se cerró detrás de mí y oí a Candy dejar escapar una**

**pequeña risa. —Supongo que vi el fuego y no pensé bien las cosas.**

**—****Fue lindo —Le contesté y ella se sonrojó adorablemente.**

**—****¿Qué pasa con el collar? —preguntó con la mirada vacilante en la**

**piedra maligna sobre la mesa.**

**—****Puedo deshacerme de eso con la misma facilidad, si prometes no**

**correr al grifo por una jarra de agua en esta ocasión —Bromeé.**

**Candy se rió y asintió con la cabeza. —Creo que puedo refrenarme.**

**Ni siquiera me molesté en chasquear esta vez. En cambio, me quedé**

**mirándolo mientras las llamas entraron en erupción y en cuestión de**

**segundos nada quedó.**

**Una vez que ya no quedaba nada atrás de Leif, volví mi atención**

**completa a Candy.**

**—****Lamento perderme el día de San Valentín.**

**Ella me sonrió. —Está bien. Pasé la mayor parte del día con**

**Ann. Comimos galletas y miramos ****_The Vampire Diaries_****.**

**Metiendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, recordé que tenía algo**

**para ella. Había estado esperando el momento perfecto para enseñárselo y**

**no podía pensar en un mejor momento que ahora. —Ven afuera conmigo,**

**tengo algo para ti —Le susurré antes inclinarme hacia abajo y presionar**

**un casto beso en sus labios.**

**—****Está bien —Su voz era suave y tenue. Me gustó saber que todavía**

**le afectaba, incluso después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.**

**Sosteniendo su mano, la lleve afuera y bajamos las escaleras del**

**porche trasero hasta que estuvimos en el jardín de flores ubicado en el**

**rincón más alejado del patio de Ann. Asentí con la cabeza a uno de**

**los bancos de piedra ornamentados que se alineaban en el jardín y luego**

**ella llego a mis espaldas con una sonrisa. La suave textura crujiente del**

**papel de regalo que había elegido llenó mis manos y se lo mostré viendo**

**como sus ojos se iluminan al ver el paquete de color azul pálido**

**tornasolado.**

**—****Bonito truco —Bromeó ella, sonriendo hacia mí.**

**Me arrodillé frente a ella y puse la caja en sus manos. —Sí, bueno,**

**soy bueno para unos cuantos shows de entretenimiento de vez en cuando.**

**Mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansiedad lo tomó. —Casi me da**

**lástima romper el papel. Es hermoso.**

**—****Te voy a comprar un rollo entero, Candy. Sólo ábrelo.**

**Asintiendo, desgarró el costado y el papel quedó en el olvido, a**

**medida que cayó al suelo. La caja de raso blanco queda asentada en su**

**regazo mientras poco a poco abre la tapa. No estoy seguro si recordaría**

**exactamente lo que era, pero pensé en esperar y ver si descubría esto por**

**su cuenta.**

**Candy levantó el broche de oro pequeño de la caja.**

**El destello de emoción en su rostro me dijo que buscaba através de**

**los recuerdos, buscando donde había visto el broche en su mano. Había**

**estado guardándolo por más de quince años. Reverentemente tocó las**

**piedras de cristal de color rosa que decoraban el corazón en forma de**

**filigrana.**

**—****La abuela me lo dio. Yo me encontraba enferma y en el hospital, y**

**ella había ido a quedarse con mamá en el hotel cercano. Se turnaban**

**para estar conmigo. Entonces, la abuela tuvo que irse a su casa porque**

**su corazón la molestaba y su médico la quería en casa bajo observación.**

**El día que se fue me trajo este broche. Lloró tanto cuando me dijo que lo**

**sostuviera cerca de mi corazón siempre. Así yo siempre sabría que ella me**

**amaba.**

**Candy levanto la mirada asombrada buscando encontrar la mía.- Entonces, cuando… Cuando…- Guardo silencio sacudiendo la cabeza en frustración. El recuerdo estaba allí. Sabía que lo estaba y quería que lo recordara sin mi ayuda. **

**Era algo que yo había esperado pacientemente a que recuerde**

**desde que había descubierto exactamente quién era yo.**

**Sus ojos verdes expresivos mostraron emociones tan diferentes.**

**Finalmente, abrió la boca y susurró—: Ay dios mío —Y supe que había**

**recordado.**

**—****Entonces tú, Terry, tú viniste a hablar conmigo. Para decirme que**

**me iba a morir, pero que obtendría otra vida. Mi cuerpo estaba enfermo.**

**Que cuando regresaras me enviaras a otro lugar y volvería de nuevo.**

**—****Ay, Dios mío —Candy se detuvo y respiró hondo.**

**—****Yo te di este broche. Te dije que lo quería llevar conmigo. Dijiste**

**que podrías arreglarlo y lo metí en tu bolsillo... pero…**

**—****Pero nunca me volviste a ver. Porque que tu alma fue borrada de**

**la lista. La única razón por la que me acordé de ti fue a causa de este**

**broche. Sabía que había sido un alma que se había salvado. A veces eso**

**sucede. Es raro, pero a veces el Creador cambia de opinión. Pensé que te**

**había pasado eso. Así que me aferré a ese broche que me dio una niña**

**que quería tomar algo de esta vida a su siguiente. Pensé que una vez que**

**tu nombre apareciera en los libros de nuevo, me aseguraría de que**

**obtuvieras tu broche justo como lo solicitaste. Sin embargo, tu nombre**

**apareció mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Eso me intrigó. No podía**

**entender por qué el Creador detendría tu muerte como una niña para**

**tomarla sólo unos pocos años más tarde al borde de la edad adulta. Por lo**

**tanto, vine a verte. Para ver qué pasa con esta alma que era tan única.**

**Por qué había roto todos los moldes a los que me había acostumbrado a lo**

**largo de mi existencia.**

**La mano de Candy cubrió su boca cuando un pequeño sollozo**

**escapó. No tenía la intención de hacerla llorar. Sólo había querido darle**

**algo que una vez fue muy querido.**

**—****Oh, Dankmar —Exclamó echándose en mis brazos—. No puedo creer**

**que no te recordara antes.**

**_¿Lloraba porque olvido que conoció a la Muerte cuando era niña?_**

**Sosteniéndola en mis brazos, me quedé sin palabras. ****_¿Cómo la_**

**_consolaba por algo como esto?_**

**—****Este es el regalo más precioso y perfecto que jamás haya recibido**

**una persona. Me diste un recuerdo que recordaré para siempre. Me diste**

**algo de mi abuela que yo no sabía que tenía. Y lo guardaste y lo trajiste de**

**nuevo hasta mí. Esto me trajo hasta ti.**

**Sentí una humedad en mis ojos y parpadeé confundido por la**

**extraña sensación. Un hilillo de agua corrió por mi mejilla. Miré en la**

**oscuridad mientras sostenía en mis brazos a Candy con asombro.**

**La Muerte acababa de derramar una lágrima.**

**CANDY**

**_L_****_a pequeña margarita amarilla que saqué del ramo de mamá_**

**_que su novio le trajo parecía un poco triste sin todos sus_**

**_pétalos. Hice girar el tallo entre mis dedos y le fruncí el ceño._**

**_Flores estúpidas. Dulces estúpidos. Estúpidos conejitos de_**

**_peluche con su estúpida piel morada. Ah, y globos estúpidos, estúpidos en_**

**_forma de corazón._**

**_Todo era una estupidez._**

**_Arroje el tallo de mi mano al arroyo detrás de mi casa._**

**_La margarita dañada flotó por un momento, mientras la rápida_**

**_corriente se la llevaba hasta que vi que se hundía lentamente en la_**

**_superficie barrosa. Se lo tenía merecido por ser estúpida, pensé en una_**

**_rabieta. Cruzando mis brazos vacíos, fulminé con la mirada el agua a_**

**_medida que pasaba corriendo. No tenía nada más que hacer._**

**_Así que acabe estando aquí y contando todas las cosas estúpidas_**

**_acerca de hoy._**

**_—_****_¿No tienes un buen día? —Preguntó una voz familiar detrás de mí._**

**_Me di la vuelta y vi a un muchacho rubio con amistosos ojos azules,_**

**_sonriéndome. Sentí que lo conocía, pero no pude averiguar de dónde lo_**

**_había visto antes._**

**_Tal vez jugó en uno de los otros equipos que habían jugado béisbol_**

**_este año. Es difícil de reconocer a las personas cuando no tienen su gorra_**

**_de béisbol y uniforme. Fuera de allí, todos tienen el mismo aspecto. Empecé_**

**_a responder hasta que noté el perro de peluche blanco y esponjoso en su_**

**_mano. El animal de peluche tenía un corazón rojo lleno de dulces de_**

**_chocolate en sus patas._**

**_Incluso él recibió un estúpido presente de San Valentín. Decidí que no_**

**_quería hablar con él y me di la vuelta para mirar hacia el agua. Tal vez se_**

**_daría cuenta de que yo era grosera y se iría lejos._**

**_—_****_¿Tienes algo en contra de los animales de peluche y chocolates? —_**

**_Preguntó en un tono divertido. No pensaba que fuera gracioso. Ni un poquito. Chico estúpido con su estúpido presente de San Valentín. De una_**

**_chica estúpida._**

**_—_****_Sí, ¿Qué pasa si lo tengo? —Le respondí en un tono agrio._**

**_—_****_Bueno, parece cómico que tengas problemas con esas cosas. Quiero_**

**_decir hay un montón de cosas que no le gustan a las personas. Serpientes,_**

**_por ejemplo, o arañas. —Se estremeció haciéndome poner los ojos en_**

**_blanco._**

**_—_****_¿Me puede disgustar lo que quiera, no es así? Es un país libre._**

**_Se aclaró la garganta y sonaba sospechosamente como si estuviera_**

**_ocultando una sonrisa. Tenía muchas ganas de pegarle y ver si pensaba_**

**_que era gracioso. Porque sabía que yo podría lanzar un gancho derecho_**

**_mejor que la mayoría de los niños de mi calle._**

**_No, él no se reiría de todo después de que lo golpeara._**

**_—_****_Creo que puedes. Tengo curiosidad de por qué odias estas cosas. A_**

**_la mayoría de las niñas les gustan. —El hecho de que ya no sonara_**

**_bromista, sino en realidad confundido, lo salvó de mi puño._**

**_—_****_¿Quieres saber por qué? —Le pregunté, cambiando mi mirada_**

**_furiosa a su dirección—. Te diré por qué. —Fruncí el ceño, tragando el nudo_**

**_en la garganta. Odiaba que esto realmente me diera ganas de llorar. Las_**

**_lágrimas eran para cobardes estúpidos._**

**_—_****_Estoy escuchando. —El chico me convenció._**

**_—_****_Porque eso es lo único de lo que todo el mundo habla hoy. Todos_**

**_andan por allí con sus corazones de chocolate y osos de peluche y_**

**_conejitos, incluso estúpidos, mientras caminan por los pasillos. Globos_**

**_atados a las sillas con esas cursis líneas estúpidas "Te amo" en ellos._**

**_Quiero decir, realmente, tenemos nueve. No amamos a nadie todavía. Por lo_**

**_menos no de ESA manera. Y para empeorar las cosas, el estúpido trasero_**

**_de Jeff le dio a Ann, mi mejor amiga, un conejo de color púrpura con un_**

**_gran globo unido y una gran caja de chocolates. ¿Y ella compartió un_**

**_pedazo de su dulce conmigo? ¡NO! No lo hizo. Dijo que no sería romántico_**

**_regalar un dulce de su San Valentín. Luego, cuando le pedí sentir la suave_**

**_piel de su conejo negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó contra ella como si_**

**_tuviera una enfermedad que le pudiera contagiar. ¿Qué tan absurdo es_**

**_eso? ¿Eh? Ciertamente ridículo. Luego, vuelvo a casa y mi mamá aún tiene_**

**_un gran ramo de flores y una caja con forma de corazón sobre la mesa de_**

**_parte de su novio. Estaba segura que conseguiría un caramelo entonces._**

**_¡PERO NO! La caja se encontraba vacía. Se había comido todo. ¿Por qué_**

**_mantiene una estúpida caja vacía?_**

**_Dejé mi diatriba furiosa el tiempo suficiente para mirar sobre mi_**

**_hombro al niño a través de mi cabello y ver si él me miraba como a un bebé_**

**_llorón. Pero él tenía esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara otra vez. Supongo que_**

**_dado a que él si recibió chocolates, pensó que el que yo no los recibiera era_**

**_divertido._**

**_Me di la vuelta pensando en pegarle de todas formas o decirle que se_**

**_fuera y volver a entrar. Sin embargo, sostuvo el cachorro cuya piel parecía_**

**_realmente más suave que la del conejito púrpura que Miranda había_**

**_recibido de Jeff y la caja de bombones hacia mí._**

**_Confundida, levanté mi mirada hacia él._**

**_—_****_Esto es para ti. Puedes sentir la piel todo lo que quieras y comer_**

**_cada uno de esos bombones todo para ti sola. Lo traje para ti... es decir, si_**

**_los quieres._**

**_—_****_¿A mi? Pero, ¿Por qué a mí? Ni siquiera me conoces —Balbucee,_**

**_queriendo desesperadamente acercarme y tomar los regalos. Tenía muchas_**

**_ganas del chocolate._**

**_—_****_Es el Día de San Valentín y bueno, te he estado observando desde_**

**_hace mucho tiempo y tú eres la única persona que quiero que sea mi San_**

**_Valentín._**

**Mis ojos se abrieron y el broche de oro sobre el buró al lado de mi**

**cama brilló con las corrientes de luz de la madrugada. Me acordé de ese**

**San Valentín. Me sentía mal porque nadie quería que yo fuera su San**

**Valentín. A todas las niñas en la escuela les había dado algo un niño.**

**Incluso Wyatt le había dado algo a Julie Thursby. Pero yo no había**

**conseguido nada. Wyatt les había dicho a los niños que no era una niña**

**porque podía correr más rápido que ellos y golpear un balón más allá de**

**lo posible. Pero aun me molestaba.**

**Leif lo había sabido y me había traído algo.**

**Había comido cada uno de esos bombones antes de irme a la cama**

**esa noche. Milagrosamente, no me había dado un dolor de estómago como**

**el que mamá dijo que me daría cuando le confesé en la cena que me llené**

**de chocolate. Recuerdos como éste hacían muy difícil temerle a Leif. Él**

**realmente ha sido muy bueno conmigo toda mi vida. Tal vez no eran todos**

**defectos.**

**Ese hecho me recordó que quería llevar mi alma al Infierno.**

**Tal vez esa no era la forma en que él lo veía, pero era la forma en**

**que yo lo veía. Y estar cerca de él cuando no estaba en su forma de "ser**

**humano" me ponía la piel de gallina. Odiaba la sensación que se**

**apoderaba de mí cuando él estaba cerca. Los vellos de mis brazos y cuello**

**se erizaban y retrocedía al instante.**

**Pensando en el Día de San Valentín, recordé el cachorro. Se**

**encontraba en el desván, en algún lugar de una caja. No había sido capaz**

**de deshacerme de él cuando ya había descartado todos mis juguetes**

**infantiles. No podía recordar dónde lo había conseguido, pero siempre me**

**pareció muy especial para mí. Como si no pudiera deshacerme de él.**

**Realmente tuve un momento difícil al dejarlo en el ático. Ahora la idea de**

**que un regalo de un espíritu vudú estuviera mi casa era inquietante.**

**Tenía que sacarlo. Claro que había dormido con el durante años, pero eso**

**era antes. Esto es ahora. Lo quería fuera.**

**Sentada en la cama, decidí que tendría que esperar y ver si Gee o**

**Terry que si se presentaban hoy. **

**Le dije que tenía la intención de regresar a**

**casa ayer por la noche, pero que no era seguro. Él piensa que estoy allí**

**con Ann y dijo que él y Gee se turnaban para vigilar la casa. Lo deje**

**esperando a Gee se apareciera de la nada, pero ella no lo hizo.**

**Entonces, me arrastré en la cama y caí dormida.**

**La puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió y andando con paso majestuoso**

**entro Gee.**

**—****Así que aquí estás. Estoy vigilando la casa de Ann sin**

**prestarle atención a algo de la noche, porque estoy aburrida de mi maldito**

**ingenio. Luego, me doy cuenta de que definitivamente no te siento allí. Así**

**que hago una comprobación rápida, ¿Y adivina qué? No te encontrabas**

**allí, Candy. —Posó su mirada sobre mí, dejándose caer en la silla de la**

**esquina y cruzando las piernas—. Por lo tanto, vengo aquí a echarte un**

**ojo y mira, aquí estás. Perdí toda una noche en el patio trasero de**

**Ann, cuando podría haber estado comiendo en tu cocina y viendo el**

**patea traseros de Chuck Bass****5 ****en la pantalla de televisión. —Sonrió**

**divertida con ella misma—. Rime. Patea traseros de Chuck Bass****6****. —**

**Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, me levante y me acerqué al armario para**

**coger un jersey. Si Gee estaba aquí, entonces, podríamos ir a buscar ese**

**perrito de peluche a mi ático.**

**—****¿A dónde vas a ir? Acabo de llegar. —Gee gruñó.**

**—****Vamos al ático. Tengo un perrito de peluche arriba que me dio**

**Leif y lo quiero afuera.**

**—****¿Qué?**

**—****Sólo vamos Gee, te explicare mientras lo buscamos.**


	13. Chapter 12

**TERRY**

**—****Dankmar, necesito hablar contigo. —Me detuve frente a la casa de**

**Candy y me giré para ver a Jasyln. La ansiedad en su rostro era**

**alarmante. Los transportistas normalmente no tenían problemas reales.**

**Gee era una excepción porque ella había hecho amistad con un humano.**

**Jasyln era un transportista típico. Su único objetivo era manejar las**

**almas.**

**—****¿Qué pasa Jaslyn? No tengo mucho tiempo.**

**—****Me doy cuenta señor, pero realmente tienes que escuchar lo que**

**tengo que decir o umm... como explicar —Miró nerviosamente hacia la casa—.**

**Tiene que ver con tu um,... el alma, eh...**

**—****Tiene que ver con Candy, la chica que amo. —Terminé por ella.**

**Ella no había estado segura de la terminología, ya que nunca había**

**sentido la emoción.**

**— ****Sí, Candy. Ya ves... —El giro nervioso de sus manos comenzaba a**

**molestarme.**

**—****Escúpelo, Jaslyn. Si se trata de Candy, entonces necesito saberlo**

**ahora. —Asintió con la cabeza rápidamente como un niño desobediente**

**que acaba de ser regañado y miro hacia el suelo.**

**—****Vera, señor, el chico cuya alma transporte. El conoce a Candy.**

**Él, eh, no debía morir. Ese no era su destino. No llegó muy lejos antes de**

**que su alma me fuera apartada…**

**—****¿QUÉ quieres decir con que no debía morir? Su cuerpo ya no era**

**utilizable. Me sentí atraído allí. Su alma podía apenas mantenerse en su**

**cuerpo en espera de mi llegada. ¿Y a qué te refieres con que PERDISTE su**

**alma? —No pude evitar el rugido que salió de mi cuerpo. Esto no tenía**

**ningún sentido. ¿Se había vuelto loca Jaslyn?**

**—****Sí, lo sé, señor, me sentía atraída allí también. Pero algo sucedió.**

**Otro poder se lo llevó. El poder tiene el derecho debido a una... una**

**restitución. —El hielo llenó mi coraza vacía con la comprensión, fue**

**cuando caí en la cuenta. La restitución pedía un alma por un alma. Una**

**que estuviese pegada cerca del corazón de Candy.**

**—****No. —Replique, acechando la puerta por la que había estado a**

**punto de entrar sólo unos minutos antes. Esto no podía estar sucediendo.**

**Wyatt no podía ser un alma de Ghede debido a Candy. Ella nunca sería**

**capaz de vivir con ello si se enteraba.**

**Sin embargo, ¿Podría alejarla de esto? Tenía que conseguir el alma**

**de Wyatt de regreso. Él no podría ser capaz de volver a esta vida, pero su**

**alma pertenecía al Creador. Wyatt no había hecho nada malo. Nunca se**

**había vendido a Ghede.**

**—****Dankmar, señor, no es todo. —El suave susurro de Jaslyn**

**rastrillo sobre mí como cuchillas de afeitar. Esto no podría ser peor.**

**—****¿Qué? —Susurré mirandola.**

**—****El Creador. Él quiere verte. Ahora.**

**CANDY**

**C****reo que quizás moriré por inhalación de polvo —Se quejó**

**Gee mientras abría otra caja de las decenas de cajas de**

**cartón que mi madre había colocado aquí en los últimos**

**años.**

**—****¡Oh, deja de ser tan dramática! ¿Qué es un poco de polvo? Has**

**estado en edificios en llamas.**

**—****Sí, bueno, porque es mi obligación. Es mi trabajo. Sin embargo,**

**mi trabajo no dice que tenga que hacer trabajo manual en un ático con**

**un ser humano. —Riéndome de mí misma, abrí la caja que acababa de**

**bajar de la pila largamente peligrosa que mi madre había hecho. Quiero**

**decir, entiendo que ella tratara de ahorrar espacio aquí, pero una pila de**

**cajas que casi tocaba el techo no era exactamente una decisión**

**inteligente.**

**—****¿Quieres que busque en esta? —preguntó Gee mientras dejaba la**

**caja que había bajado a un lado.**

**—****Sí, por favor.**

**—****Y es un perrito de peluche blanco, ¿no?**

**—****Sí... bueno, quizá ya no sea exactamente blanco. Han pasado**

**muchos años, así que la piel puede estar un poco descolorida ahora. —**

**Gee gruñó para sus adentros mientras comenzaba a hurgar en su caja.**

**Me moví a través de los artículos que había empacado hace sólo**

**ocho años, porque había sido incapaz de armarme de valor para llevarlos**

**a la beneficencia. Un bolso pequeño con letras de lentejuelas que decían**

**_Las Vegas _****me hizo sonreír. Mi madre me llevo a una convención de**

**escritores allí una vez. Fue uno de los últimos viajes que pasé con ella. Siempre me aburría, pero en el viaje a Las Vegas conocí a un amigo...**

**Creo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, lo hice a un lado y encontré una camiseta de**

**los Backstreet Boys que recibí una navidad. Dios, había sido una idiota.**

**Después, encontré una caja de zapatos que supe sin mirar que contenía**

**las cartas que nos pasábamos Ann y yo en la escuela.**

**Tenía de cosas inútiles e interesantes, tales como: "¿Crees que le**

**guste a Kyle?" O "¿Has visto la manera en que el trasero de Ashley se ve**

**en esos pantalones vaqueros?, Debería ponerse a dieta", o mi favorita,**

**"¿Crees que la señora Nordman tiene un pelo en la barbilla nuevo hoy?"**

**Sí, esa caja de zapatos no tenía precio. Desafortunadamente, no había un**

**cachorro de peluche. Frustrada, cerré la caja y la deje a un lado.**

**—****Bueno, esto fue un fracaso… -—Golpee mi mano sobre mi boca**

**para no aullar de risa.**

**Gee posaba frente al espejo que una vez estuvo en mi dormitorio de**

**"princesa". Pero esa ****_no era _****la parte divertida. Gee encontró mis ropas de**

**vestir de las que yo no quise separarme cuando tenía diez años, pero ya**

**no las quería en mi habitación más. Se había puesto mi vestido de**

**Campanita con un par de tacones de Blanca Nieves a los que no encajaba**

**ni de lejos su pie. En su cabeza llevaba el velo que había ido con mi traje**

**de Jasmine.**

**—****¿Cómo me veo? -—Preguntó dando vueltas más rápido de las que**

**un ser humano sería capaz de hacer con la falda de Campanita flotando**

**en frente de ella. Yo siempre daba vueltas en ese vestido también,**

**tratando con todas mis fuerzas en conseguir que se destacara a la**

**perfección.**

**—****Fabuloso, deberías usarlo para el trabajo. –Canté, luego solté una**

**gran carcajada.**

**—****No sé qué pensaría Dank si me presentara luciendo como si**

**estuviese lista para un viaje a Disney World. Temería enviar el alma**

**conmigo. -—Me senté en la caja detrás de mí, no podía parar de reír al**

**verla vestida tan ridícula.**

**—****Lo asustarías... ¡Hasta la muerte! —Me reí más fuerte ante mi**

**propio pequeño juego de palabras. Gee empezó a decir algo más cuando**

**un sonido detrás de mí convirtió mi risa en un pequeño chillido.**

**—****¿Qué diablos, Jaslyn? Esta no es una fiesta —Se quejó Gee y me**

**alivió un poco saber que Gee conocía a la pelirroja pálida que apareció en**

**mi ático. Sus rasgos perfectos, translúcidos, eran tan similares a los de**

**Gee cuando estaba en el modo de "transportista" que rápidamente sume**

**dos más dos.**

**—****Lo siento, Gee -—Se detuvo y lentamente miró el vestuario de Gee**

**con el ceño fruncido, la confusión en su rostro.**

**—****Déjate de tonterías Jas y dime por qué estás aquí —La corto Gee.**

**Las prendas de vestir desaparecieron de su cuerpo y estuvo una vez**

**más, vestida con sus pantalones vaqueros, sudadera con capucha y**

**botas. —Oh, eh, sí... bueno, uh, Dankmar te necesita. —La atención de**

**Gee se desvió de la transportista a mí.**

**—****¿Qué hay de Candy?**

**—****Oh, eh, no lo dijo. Sólo dijo que te necesitaba. —El ceño fruncido**

**en el rostro de Gee me dijo que no estaba tan segura de esto. Pero si Terry**

**envió por ella, entonces debía ser importante.**

**—****Iré a pasar el día con Ann. Podemos buscar el pelu… la cosa**

**más tarde —Empecé a hablar. Gee asintió con la cabeza hacia mí.**

**—****Bueno, vayamos ahora, antes de irme. No necesitas quedarte aquí**

**sola.**

**—****Está bien.**

**Me dirigí a las escaleras, entonces miré a Gee para pedirle que por**

**favor, me hiciera saber si algo andaba mal, pero ella hablaba en voz baja**

**con Jaslyn en una conversación muy intensa, por lo que las deje solas.**

**Gee no tardaría mucho. Terry no la dejaría irse demasiado tiempo.**

**Además, Terry estaba bien. Él era la muerte. No hay de qué**

**preocuparse.**

**TERRY**

**—****¿Qué está pasando Dankmar? —Exigió Gee a su llegada con**

**Jasyln en el cementerio fuera de la pequeña funeraria en la ciudad de**

**Candy. Vine a la tumba de Wyatt para ver si había algún rastro de**

**actividad. Su alma no se había quedado vagando por la tierra. El único**

**otro lugar en el que podría estar era con Ghede en el Vilokan. Si es así, se**

**encontraba completamente fuera del radar. Dar con él sería casi**

**imposible. Ninguna deidad o ser creado por el Creador habían estado**

**nunca en Vilokan. La isla bajo el mar era para los espíritus del vudú y las**

**almas que reclamaban en la tierra.**

**—****Wyatt. Su alma no debió ser tomada. Él nunca estuvo en los**

**libros. —Continuaba sonando increíble cuando lo decía. Incluso después**

**de hablar con el Creador. Las decisiones habían sido tomadas. Con el**

**poder de la restitución en el lado de Ghede, esto podría empeorar.**

**—****¿Qué? —Su tono de incredulidad no me sorprendió. Yo tuve la**

**misma reacción. Esto nunca había sucedido. Y si no encontraba una**

**manera de detenerlo, el Creador esperaría que entregara a Candy o a su**

**madre a Ghede. Ninguna de las dos era una opción.**

**—****Ghede, él tomó el alma de Wyatt por la restitución de Candy. El**

**Creador no cree que vaya a parar allí. Wyatt fue una advertencia para mí**

**o para Candy. No se detendrá hasta tener en sus garras a Candy.**

**Gee se dejó caer en la lápida detrás de ella. —Oh, mierda.**

**—****No quiero que le digas a Candy aún. No si podemos arreglar esto**

**sin que ella lo sepa. Las implicaciones de la muerte de Wyatt serían**

**demasiado para que ella les hiciera frente. Se sacrificaría sin lugar a**

**dudas. No lo permitiré. Detendré esto.**

**Gee asintió con la cabeza totalmente de acuerdo. Sabía que podía**

**contar con ella. Jaslyn por el contrario, estaría dispuesta a ofrecer a**

**Candy en bandeja de plata. Ella no entendía, pero aun así se me era difícil**

**tenerla cerca de mí. Quería saciar mi enojo con alguien y su indiferencia**

**la ponía directo en el camino de mi ira.**

**—****¿Dónde está Candy ahora? —Le pregunté, variando mi ceño**

**fruncido de Jaslyn a Gee de nuevo.**

**—****Ella está con Ann —Me aseguró.**

**Eso era bueno. Necesitaba a Gee en estos momentos. Teníamos que**

**encontrar una manera de penetrar Vilokan. El infierno habría sido mucho**

**más fácil.**

**CANDY**

**Convencer a Ann para un día de compras no fue fácil, pero**

**tenía que salir. Después de forzarla a alistarse y empujarla hacia mi**

**coche, nos dirigimos al centro comercial. Cuatro horas más tarde, ella**

**mostró señales de vida. Estuve muy agradecida.**

**—****Necesito un café —Anuncie cuando salimos de nuestra tercer**

**tienda de zapatos a la hora. Me las arreglé para encontrar dos pares de**

**zapatos sin los que no podría vivir. Uno de ellos era un par de sandalias**

**amarillas sin respaldo que tenían un poco de tacón. Los otros eran botas**

**de color beige que combinan perfectamente con mi chaqueta de cuero**

**beige. La mejor parte era que tenían descuento. Ann, sin embargo, no**

**había comprado nada. Fuimos poco a poco para llegar allí.**

**Ella había intentado medirse unos zapatos en la tienda anterior.**

**Yo la había obligado, pero al menos se los había puesto.**

**—****Yo también —respondió Ann, volviéndose hacia el Starbucks**

**en vez de ir a la siguiente ala del centro, donde se ubicaba Wide Mouth, la**

**cafetería favorita de Wyatt. Entendí, y honestamente, no estoy segura de**

**poder entrar en Wide Mouth ahora tampoco.**

**—****¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunté, sacando mi cartera.**

**—****No sé, consígueme lo mismo que tú pidas —dijo ella con un gesto**

**de la mano y se acercó a encontrar una mesa.**

**No podía pedirle lo mismo que yo. Yo siempre pedía un café con**

**leche con caramelo, crema batida al igual que lo hacia Wyatt. Me hice a**

**un lado para que las personas detrás de mí pudieran ordenar y estudié el**

**menú detrás del mostrador. Hacía años que no ordenaba algo más que un**

**café con leche y caramelo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de conocer algo más**

**para ordenar.**

**—****He oído que el chocolate caliente es increíble —Susurró en mi**

**oído Leif. Él tenía forma humana, porque los vellos de mis brazos no se**

**erizaron.**

**—****Soy una niña grande. Prefiero el café —Le espeté sin mirar hacia**

**atrás a él. Él rió en voz baja.**

**—****Sí, lo sé. Café con caramelo, leche con crema batida. —**

**Tensándome, miré hacia donde se encontraba sentada Ann. Nos**

**observaba con una mirada divertida y triste en su rostro. Sabía que verme**

**con Leif le recordaba a Wyatt. Sin embargo, era otra razón para**

**permanecer malditamente lejos de él. Si sólo entendiera la insinuación y me dejara en paz. Nunca estaría de acuerdo en darle mi alma. Que se**

**jodiera la estúpida restitución o lo que fuera.**

**—****No —Replique y me acerqué al mostrador para ordenar y poner**

**espacio entre los dos.**

**La chica en el mostrador se comía con los ojos a Leif y no me**

**prestaba ni un ápice de atención. Ella empezó a jugar con un mechón de**

**su cabello castaño alrededor de su dedo y bateo sus pestañas. Si la chica**

**tonta supiera… Él no era el Sr. Todo-Americano.**

**Me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención y cuando eso no**

**funcionó, literalmente, tuve golpear el área del mostrador frente a ella.**

**—****Hola, perdón, pero es mi turno. —Apartó su intensa mirada de**

**"****ven a por mí" de Leif y me miró. Bien, ahora va a escupir en mi café.**

**—****Ya lo sé. Esperaba que ordenaras —El tono de la muchacha fue**

**molesto.**

**—****Bueno, no me di cuenta. Parecías ocupada.**

**Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y lista para dar rienda suelta a su**

**réplica ágil cuando Leif tosió ruidosamente. Su voz sonaba sospechosa,**

**como si estuviera ocultando una sonrisa.**

**—****Creo que hemos comenzado con el pie equivocado —La voz de Leif**

**fue suave y profunda. Tal como imaginó la chica en su mente. Las chicas**

**realmente eran débiles cuando se trataba de hombres atractivos—. Sólo**

**necesitamos ordenar, necesito un chocolate caliente y tú necesitas un...**

**—****Fijo la mirada en mí, como si estuviéramos aquí juntos. Empecé a abrir**

**la boca para corregirlo, cuando decidí que era mejor ir con él si no quería**

**la saliva de la chica en mi café con leche.**

**—****Oh, eh, que sean dos grandes... uh... dos grandes... um... —**

**Pude sentir la molestia e impaciencia en la chica, pero no deje que eso me**

**detuviera. Traté de encontrar algo en el menú que seguramente nosotras**

**ordenaríamos.**

**—****Quiere dos cafés con leche, de moka, con nata y chocolate**

**espolvoreado en la cima, grandes, por favor -—Informó Leif a la chica.**

**_¿Qué diablos? _****No le di permiso para ordenar por mí. Incluso, si lo**

**que él ordenó sonaba tan bien. Se acercó a mí, le pagó a la chica mientras**

**coqueteaba con ella, me crucé de brazos y espere hasta que terminara.**

**Cuando se volvió para sonreírme, gruñí.**

**—****¿Qué? No podías decidir. Te he ayudado. Te encanta el chocolate.**

**Te gusta el moca con leche.**

**—****No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda. Puedo ordenar yo sola —**

**Susurré. Leif se encogió de hombros y tomó mi brazo, poniéndome a un**

**lado para que la gente que hacía fila detrás de nosotros pudiera ordenar.**

**Quise alejarme de él, pero tiro de mi brazo hasta él.**

**—****¿Por qué insistes en estar molesta conmigo todo el tiempo? —**

**¿Acaso no lo sabía? Abrí la boca para decirle exactamente cómo me sentía**

**acerca de su reclamo sobre mi alma, cuando Ann se puso de pie y**

**corrió hacia la puerta de la cafetería hacia el Centro comercial.**

**Empujé a Leif mientras pasaba y salí detrás de ella.**

**Ella giró a la izquierda y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás por la que**

**habíamos entrado. Cogí mi ritmo y esquive las personas que se detenían a**

**ver como perseguía a Ann. Mi primera preocupación fue que quizás le**

**recordé algún momento doloroso. Mi segunda preocupación fue que un**

**policía me iba a arrestar por pensar que iba a hacerle daño. Y luego me**

**preocupé por chocar accidentalmente contra una persona en mi**

**búsqueda.**

**Menos mal, se detuvo en las puertas que llevaban al**

**estacionamiento donde nos estacionamos. Sus hombros se movían**

**mientras se aferraba a la manija para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Mis**

**dos bolsas que había estado llevando estaban a sus pies.**

**—****Ann, ¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunté sin aliento cuando**

**definitivamente me encontré con ella.**

**Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras miraba lejos. La**

**devastación estaba tan profundamente grabada en su rostro que me**

**pregunte si alguna vez el dolor se iría.**

**La chica que había conocido toda mi vida cambió completamente**

**ese día en el campo de futbol, mientras que vimos el cuerpo sin vida de**

**Wyatt.**

**—****No puedo —Sollozó sacudiendo la cabeza—, Sólo no puedo.**

**Envolví mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acerqué. Ella se**

**desplomó a mi lado, llorando y triste. Fui demasiado lejos hoy. No estaba**

**preparada para ello. La culpa me carcomía. Debía haber hecho esto en**

**una excursión más pequeña. Salir de poco a poco. Yo y mis grandes**

**ideas.**

**—****Ven, vámonos a casa —Inste a que abriera la puerta y que entrara**

**en el auto.**

**—****¿Podemos...? —Ann hipo—, ¿Podemos ir a visitar su tumba?**

**Tengo que hacerlo. —No estaba de acuerdo. Ella no estaba lista para eso**

**todavía. Yo tampoco estoy preparada para eso. Pero no podía negarme.**

**Abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero y Ann se deslizó en el interior.**

**Tal vez, podríamos ir. Si eso era lo que ella quería hacer, entonces**

**yo sería fuerte e iría con ella. Pero primero, íbamos a pasar por su casa.**

**Ella necesitaría una pequeña dosis de coraje y su madre tenía un armario**

**entero con valor alcohólico que iba a necesitar.**

**—****De acuerdo, si estás segura. Pero ayuda de verdad.**

**No iba a discutir con ella. Estoy segura de que el vino le ayudaba**

**muchísimo. Tres semanas antes no habría podido pagarle para caminar a**

**través del cementerio por noche. Tener a alguien querido enterrado aquí**

**cambia las cosas.**

**L****os cementerios en la noche son mucho más espeluznantes**

**que durante el día. Intenté desesperadamente ignorar a las**

**almas cerniéndose sobre las tumbas que supuse que eran**

**suyas. Pero era muy difícil no saltar cada vez que pasábamos**

**por delante de una tumba y un alma aparecía frente de nosotras. Quería**

**agarrar a Ann por el brazo y detenerla para que el alma pudiese vagar**

**más allá, pero eso sólo la habría confundido y les haría saber a las almas**

**que yo las podía ver. Así que en vez de eso, cerré los ojos con fuerza y**

**traté de fingir que no caminábamos entre las almas. Oh, cómo odiaba al**

**padre de Leif por esta estúpida maldición.**

**—****Hace frío aquí —dijo Ann, rompiendo el silencio.**

**Le miré mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la botella de vino que tenía**

**en las manos. Había encontrado un vino de postre que yo sabía que ella**

**podría manejar. Venir al cementerio en la noche no era mi mejor idea de**

**pasar un rato agradable, pero no quería que ella perdiese el control o,**

**Dios no lo quiera, que corriese asustada en la noche de la manera que**

**corrió por el centro comercial. Yo no estaba dispuesta a perseguirla entre**

**almas.**

**—****Sip —dije, tirando de mi chaqueta de cuero beige y**

**abotonándomela.**

**—****¿Quieres? Te calentará —Ann me ofreció la botella de vino.**

**La miré en su mano. El color pálido y el aroma afrutado me**

**tentaban. Podía beber un poco para mitigar mi incomodidad. Pero yo**

**conducía, así que negué con la cabeza.**

**—****No, estoy bien.**

**Ann esperó un segundo más antes de atraer el vino a su pecho.**

**—****Ahí está —susurró, deteniéndose finalmente.**

**Mi mirada siguió la suya. La tumba de Wyatt se encontraba todavía**

**fresca y cubierta de flores. Unas pocas comenzaban a marchitarse, pero la**

**mayor parte de las flores todavía seguía tan encantadoras como lo habían**

**estado en su funeral.**

**—****Sentémonos en el banco —dijo Ann casi reverentemente.**

**Los padres de Wyatt habían puesto un banco a los pies de su**

**tumba. Me pregunté sobre eso cuando lo vi el día del funeral. Pensé que**

**solo estaría allí durante el funeral, pero cuando nos fuimos miré atrás y**

**todavía estaba allí.**

**—****Ahí está el que mandé yo —La voz de Miranda se quebró mientras**

**nos sentábamos y mirábamos los arreglos florales que había delante**

**nuestro. La pelota de baloncesto grande y redonda que se recostaba en la**

**cabeza de su tumba estaba hecha de claveles naranjas y botones de oro****7**

**negros. Ann había insistido histéricamente al florista que hiciera un**

**arreglo que pareciese una pelota de baloncesto. Lo hicieron para ella. Era**

**bonito. A Wyatt le habría encantado.**

**—****Quedó muy bien —Le aseguré.**

**—****Sí. Ojalá él pudiera verlo.**

**No estaba segura de cómo responder a eso. No quería empezar a**

**decirle que su alma no estaba aquí y que yo lo vi irse. Mentir no era mi**

**punto fuerte y lo pasé mal estando de acuerdo con ella cuando yo sabía**

**más cosas.**

**—****¿Recuerdas la vez que trajimos la cuatri moto de Wyatt hasta**

**aquí, por el camino del bosque de detrás de su casa? —La voz de Ann**

**tenía un toque divertido.**

**—****Sí —La policía nos persiguió por saltar tumbas con su cuatri**

**moto. Wyatt y yo asumimos la culpa y dejamos a Ann fuera. Wyatt**

**siempre había sido protector con ella y, honestamente, nos había rogado**

**que no lo hiciéramos. Le habíamos escuchado durante todo el camino**

**hasta aquí hablar sobre lo mal que estaba eso y cómo los fantasmas de**

**las personas sobre cuyas tumbas habíamos saltado nos perseguirían. Yo**

**sabía, claro, que se equivocaba y no me preocupaba.**

**—****Mi madre todavía no tiene ni idea de lo que pasó. Ni siquiera le he**

**dicho que fueron perseguidos, porque temí que no me dejase salir con**

**delincuentes.**

**Me reí y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ann.**

**Era tan bueno ver esas sonrisas. Eran muy pocas y distantes entre sí.**

**Ann tomó otro trago de vino. Sus sorbos habían vuelto tragos.**

**La mirada vidriosa en sus ojos me dijo que conseguía el efecto deseado.**

**Me sentí culpable de conseguirle el vino, pero ella necesitaba estar**

**relajada para afrontar esto. Recordar el pasado. Eso era bueno. Valían la**

**taza del baño.**

**pena una botella de vino y consumo de alcohol de menores.**

**—****Whoa, no son a quienes esperaba ver aquí —dijo Leif mientras se**

**acercaba a nuestro lado. Ann dejó escapar un pequeño grito, luego le**

**siguió una risilla después de darse cuenta que era Leif y no un zombi**

**quien se nos había unido.**

**—****¿Y bebiendo? —Los ojos de Leif se levantaron de la botella de vino**

**de Ann para encontrarse con mi mirada.**

**—****Ella quería venir aquí. Me imaginé que necesitaba un poco de**

**valor para afrontarlo.**

**Leif asintió con la cabeza y un pequeño ceño frunció su frente. Me**

**pregunté si lo sentía por la pérdida de ella o si incluso echaba de menos a**

**Wyatt.**

**—****Puedo entenderlo —Contestó.**

**Ann se acercó más a mí y dio unas palmaditas en el sitio al**

**lado suyo.**

**—****Ven y siéntate —Le ordenó a Leif.**

**Quería decirle que él era lo más peligroso aquí afuera, pero mantuve**

**mi boca cerrada. Por lo menos, en el otro lado de Ann no tendría que**

**ver su cara.**

**—****Toma, está bueno —Contestó Ann, empujando la botella a**

**Leif torpemente. Vale, posiblemente ya ha bebido suficiente.**

**—****Claro —Contestó él, y pude verlo inclinar la botella por la esquina**

**de mi ojo.**

**—****Perdón por haber huido hoy y… por habete dejado allí—Ann**

**comenzaba a balbucear. Sip, había tenido suficiente. Llegué al otro lado**

**de ella y le cogí la botella a Leif.**

**—****Has alcanzado tu límite, Ann. Un poco más y mañana me**

**odiarás. —Le expliqué mientras me sacaba el corcho del bolsillo y tapé la**

**botella antes de ponerla entre mis pies.**

**—****Me preocupe por ti, pero vi a Candy contigo —Respondió Leif**

**palmeándole la rodilla.**

**—****Sssssí. Do zabría ge hacer zin ella —Balbuceó Ann.**

**Leif se inclinó hacia delante y pude sentir su mirada en mí.**

**—****Ella es muy especial —Concordó.**

**Ann asintió con la cabeza y empezó a apoyar su cabeza en mi**

**hombro, pero falló y se cayó. Tanto Leif como yo la agarramos antes de**

**que pudiera caerse de cara en la tierra fresca y las flores.**

**Riendo, Ann se balanceó de atrás y adelante mientras la**

**sentábamos de nuevo. Había bebido más que suficiente. Dudo que**

**recordara algo en la mañana. Con suerte, no se despertaría abrazandola**

**—****Vale, creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa —dije**

**agachándome para coger la botella de vino y después me levanté—.**

**Vamos. Te meteremos en la cama.**

**—****Te ayudaré a llevarla al coche —Ofreció Leif y comencé a negarme**

**cuando Ann se cayó de rodillas y se rió a carcajadas.**

**—****Sí, gracias —murmuré. Sería de mucha ayuda si Gee no hubiese**

**desaparecido completamente hoy. Pero estaba por mi cuenta y Leif era el**

**único "ser" acechándome en este momento. Leif parecía demasiado**

**satisfecho con este giro de acontecimientos, y tuve que reprimir el**

**impulso de decirle que yo podía hacerlo por mí misma. Porque estaba más**

**que segura de que terminaríamos durmiendo en el cementerio si tenía que**

**llevarla al coche sola.**

**Leif se agachó y la cogió por debajo de los brazos. Ella se balanceó**

**en sus pies y Leif envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura.**

**—****Tranquila, chica —dijo.**

**—****Dranquila, chica —Le imitó Ann riéndose como si hubiera**

**dicho la cosa más graciosa que nunca había escuchado. Nota para mí,**

**Ann es un peso ligero. En el futuro, una copa de vino será su límite.**

**—****Adiós, Wyatt, de guiero musho —gritó Ann mientras Leif la**

**guiaba por el camino que hicimos desde el aparcamiento hasta aquí.**

**Como yo, Leif podía ver las almas, las esquivó y las ahuyentó así yo no**

**tendría que atravesarlas en el camino a la salida.**

**—****De guiero musho —Ann empezó a canturrear con tristeza. La**

**borracha triste empezaba a emerger. No había pensado sobre esa**

**posibilidad.**

**Leif abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y dejó a Ann en el**

**asiento en vez de dejar que cayera. Lo que debía admitir era muy**

**considerado. Especialmente para un espíritu vudú.**

**Me dirigía el lado del conductor cuando oí cerrarse la puerta del**

**pasajero y abrirse la de la parte de atrás. Volviendo mi cabeza, vi a Leif**

**meterse en el asiento trasero. No había manera de que eso pasara.**

**Me paré y abrí la puerta del pasajero de mi lado y metí la cabeza.**

**—****¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Siseé.**

**—****Me estoy asegurando de que lleguen a casa a salvo. —Contestó**

**con una sonrisa educada en el rostro.**

**—****Oh, no, no lo vas a hacer. ¡Sal fuera!**

**—****No seas tan mala, Candy —Intervino Ann desde el lado del**

**copiloto.**

**Rodando los ojos, dejé salir un suspiro exasperado. Bien, si quería**

**ser el príncipe encantador podía serlo. No iba a tratar con el ahora**

**mismo. Necesitaba llevar a Ann a casa antes de que se desmayase, o**

**peor, vomitase en el coche.**

**—****Lo que sea —refunfuñé y cerré la puerta de golpe para darle un**

**efecto extra.**

**Me las arreglé para arrancar el coche y llevarlo a la carretera sin**

**mirar atrás, ni reconocer la presencia de Leif. Pretendí ignorarlo todo el**

**camino hasta casa. Igual se enfadaba y desaparecía. Dios sabe que**

**Ann no se enteraría. Deslicé mis ojos a ella y vi sus parpados ponerse**

**pesados.**

**—****Quédate despierta. No seré capaz de llevarte dentro si estás**

**desmayada. No queremos que tu padre salga y te encuentre de esta**

**manera.**

**Eso la animó. Si su padre la encontraba borracha estaría furioso.**

**Bueno, puede. Sus padres habían estado tan preocupados por ella que**

**quizás lo entendería. O podrían ingresarla en un centro psiquiátrico. Ella**

**realmente no quería ir a uno de esos.**

**—****Así esta mejor, mantén esos ojos abiertos —Bajé su ventana—. El**

**aire frío te ayudará y si empiezas a marearte, por favor, asómate por la**

**ventana y vomita. Ann se rió y apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas, dejando que**

**la fría brisa le volase el pelo de un lado a otro de su cara.**

**—****¿De quién fue la idea de emborracharla? —preguntó Leif desde el**

**asiento trasero.**

**Me iba apegar a mi plan de ignorarlo, así que alcancé el volumen de**

**la radio para subirlo cuando Ann dijo arrastrando las palabras:**

**—****Deeee Caaandyyy, eees tan listaaa.**

**Leif rió entre dientes desde el asiento trasero. Tenía que estar de**

**acuerdo con él. Yo también me cuestionaba mi inteligencia.**

**—****¿Podemos hacerlo ooootra vez ma…mañana? —preguntó Ann.**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

**—****No. Créeme, el dolor de cabeza que vas a tener mañana me dará**

**la razón. Esto ha sido cosa de una sola vez.**

**Ann hizo un sonido de "pffft" que causó que escupiera saliva.**

**Me detuve en el camino de entrada de Ann, esperando por**

**completo que Leif simplemente se evaporara cuando abrió la puerta del**

**coche como un humano y procedió a sacar a Ann del coche. Genial, el**

**_Príncipe Encantador _****iba a seguir con su educado comportamiento. Lo**

**seguí a la puerta y la madre de Miranda se encontró allí con nosotros.**

**Di un paso adelante y le entregué la botella de vino medio vacía.**

**—****Ella quería ir a ver la tumba de Wyatt esta noche. Cogí esto**

**porque pensé que lo iba a necesitar. Lo siento...**

**Su madre levantó la mano para detenerme.**

**—****No, está bien. Entiendo. Esto no es peor que las pastillas que le**

**he estado dando —El tono de voz de su madre sonó derrotado. Había**

**escuchado ese tono antes en mi madre. Esperaba que no hiciesen con**

**Ann lo que mi madre hizo conmigo.**

**—****Solo vete a casa, Candy. Tu madre ya me ha llamado buscándote.**

**Su avión llegó hace una hora. Cuidaré de Ann esta noche.**

**Asentí y di un paso atrás mientras Ann se metió en los brazos**

**de su madre y cerró la puerta.**

**-parece que estamos solo tu y yo- dijo Leif**

**N****o, estoy sólo yo y me voy a casa. —Le respondí dándome la**

**vuelta y me encaminé al coche.**

**No le iba a dar el placer de mirar atrás. Abrí la puerta del**

**coche con un poco más de fuerza de la que era necesaria y me metí**

**dentro. Alcanzando las llaves que había dejado en el encendido, las**

**busqué a tientas y no las pude encontrar. Frustrada, encendí la luz y**

**miré alrededor del volante para ver que mis llaves no se encontraban allí.**

**Comprobé mis dos bolsillos y empecé a agacharme y buscar por el**

**suelo cuando la puerta del lado del pasajero se abrió y Leif se deslizó**

**dentro con mis llaves colgando de sus dedos.**

**Grrrrrr… Las alcancé y se las arrebaté fácilmente de sus dedos y las**

**empujé en el encendido.**

**—****¿Qué planeas hacer, Leif? ¿Irás conmigo a visitar a mi madre?**

**Hmmm… Porque es más que probable que Gee esté allí poco después de**

**que yo llegue y está deseando darte una patada en el culo.**

**Leif se inclinó hacia atrás en el asiento, poniéndose cómodo.**

**—****No, Candy, sólo pienso que tu y yo necesitamos hablar.**

**—****¿Sobre qué? ¿Del hecho de que quieres quitarme mi alma para**

**algún rito vudú o del hecho de que me has acechado toda mi vida y luego**

**me quitaste mis recuerdos? ¡Ya lo se! Quieres hablar sobre cómo me**

**_mentiste _****sobre todo desde el principio y me hiciste pensar que eras un**

**buen tipo. Elige un tema porque voy a hablar de todos.**

**Leif dejó escapar un cansado suspiro y se frotó la palma en la**

**rodilla casi nerviosamente. Antes, cuando pensaba que era ****_humano,_**

**pensaba que era un gesto lindo. Ahora, yo no estoy muy encariñada con**

**ese gesto.**

**—****Estás enfadada conmigo. Lo cojo. Incluso lo entiendo. Yo siempre**

**esperaba a que tú lo supieses…**

**—****¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**—****Porque te elegí. Era tu propósito. Es tu propósito. ¿No lo**

**entiendes? Has muerto, Candy. Muerto. Desaparecido. Conseguido otra**

**vida y completamente perdido la oportunidad en esta vida. Porque tú ibas**

**a morir. La Muerte no estaba enamorada de ti entonces. Iba a cogerte**

**como se suponía que debía. No había nada que nadie pudiese hacer para**

**detenerle, excepto tu madre. Ella pudo elegir entregarte a Ghede, y así lo**

**hizo. Puede que no se diese cuenta, pero cuando le suplicó a un doctor**

**vudú que salvase tu vida con magia vudú, ella te entregó a mi padre. Así**

**que viviste. No moriste. La Muerte no te tomó. Tú tenías que crecer con tu**

**madre y tener una amistad con Ann e incluso con Wyatt. Tú tenías**

**que VIVIR. Esos años no los habrías tenido si yo no te hubiese elegido.**

**Esta vida que tienes ahora debió terminar esa noche en el Hospital**

**Infantil de Nueva Orleans.**

**Escuchar esa explicación fue duro. Tragando el repentino nudo en**

**mi garganta, empecé a dar la vuelta cuando Leif agarró le volante.**

**—****No. No hemos terminado de hablar.**

**Intenté girar, pero el volante no se movía. El coche se quedó**

**encabezado hacia las afueras de la ciudad y el viejo puente East Gulf.**

**—****Vale, de acuerdo. Me has mantenido viva. Tenía que vivir esta**

**vida. Lo aprecio, pero ahora quiero mantenerla y a ti no te importa. Tú**

**reclamas que me quieres y me necesitas, pero no te podría importar**

**menos lo que yo quiero. Es muy egoísta de tu parte. Es todo sobre lo que**

**Leif quiere. No tomas en consideración lo que yo quiero. Actúas como si**

**fuera tu posesión y yo debo estar feliz sobre eso.**

**Leif no me contestó de inmediato. Intenté girar el volante otra vez y**

**no pude. Sospechaba que si quitaba mis manos del volante, el coche**

**conduciría solo. La idea de que posiblemente Leif no me dejaría ir a casa**

**empezó a crecer. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró e intenté mantenerme en**

**calma. Si ese no era su plan, no quería darle ninguna idea.**

**—****He intentado hacértelo fácil. He intentado hacer esta transición de**

**manera que lo pudieses aceptar. Te he protegido de la verdad. Quería que**

**hicieses esta decisión porque tú lo querías. No porque te estuviese**

**forzando, pero nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Hay algo que debes saber.**

**—****Leif señaló hacia la parte de la carretera justo antes del puente—.**

**Detente.**

**No estaba segura si se dirigía a mí o al coche, porque yo no iba a**

**detenerme, pero el coche se detuvo y se paró sin mi ayuda.**

**—****¿Qué es lo que necesito saber? —Le pregunté, golpeando el**

**volante por haberme traicionado.**

**—****No te va a gustar esto. No quería que lo supieses. Pero cuando te**

**negaste a aceptar que tu alma era la restitución por la vida que mi padre**

**te concedió, mi padre decidió que el tomaría su restitución en otra parte.**

**_¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Significaba que la deuda fue pagada por_**

**_completo y que sería libre ahora? _****Porque si era así, no había nada sobre**

**eso que no me gustase.**

**—****Candy, mírame. —Me ordenó Leif, y volví mi cabeza para**

**encontrarme con su firme mirada—. La muerte de Wyatt fue solo el**

**principio. Ghede tomará más. A todos a tu alrededor. Él los tomará uno**

**por uno hasta que cedas y aceptes venir conmigo o hasta que no quede**

**nadie más por tomar.**

**Un entumecimiento se estableció en mí y miré de regreso a Leif. Era**

**como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma. Entendí lo que decía, pero el**

**significado debajo de sus palabras era casi imposible para mí de aceptar.**

**Quería empujarlo hacia atrás, empujarlo fuera. No podía haber dicho lo**

**que acababa de escuchar. No había manera de que esta restitución de mi**

**alma afectase a otros. Solo a mí. No… no a Wyatt. No, había estado allí.**

**Había visto a Terry llevarlo. Leif mentía.**

**Sacudiendo mi cabeza casi violentamente grité:**

**—****¡NO! TÚ estás mintiendo. Eres un mentiroso. Yo vi a Dankmar. Lo vi**

**sacar el alma de Wyatt. Terry nunca habría tomado un alma para tu**

**padre. Él nunca habría…**

**—****Dankmar no lo sabía —Me interrumpió Leif—, ¿Te dijo sobre eso de**

**antemano? ¿Te preparó para la muerte de tu amigo? No. No lo hizo.**

**Porque la muerte de Wyatt no era el destino. Mi padre usó su poder sobre**

**tu restitución sin pagar para matar el cuerpo que habitaba el alma de**

**Wyatt. Dankmar fue atraído a allí para recuperar el alma del cuerpo porque ese es su trabajo. **

**Él estaba tan sorprendido como tú.**

**No tenía respuesta. Terry no me lo dijo. Nunca me había preparado**

**para ello. ¿Podría esto simplemente ocurrir? ¿Podría este señor espiritual**

**de los muertos tomar almas porque yo no cumplí sus órdenes?**

**—****Pero… pero tu me dijiste que mi muerte y la de Wyatt iban a ser**

**las tragedias este año escolar. Eso significaría que la muerte de Wyatt era**

**el destino.**

**—****Te mentí. Quería que estuvieses enfadada con Dankmar. Podía sentir**

**tu dolor y sabía que te mantenías lejos de él.**

**Mentiras. Parecía que Leif sólo sabía cómo vivir con mentiras. Me**

**quería a su lado, así que mintió de todas las maneras que pudo para**

**conseguir lo que quería. Y ahora, su padre iba a matar a personas**

**inocentes que amaba si no me rendía. ¿Quién sería la siguiente? ¿Mamá?**

**¿Ann? No podía esperar a averiguarlo. Esto no ocurriría otra vez.**

**Terry había dicho que él era más grande que esto. Él podría detenerlo,**

**pero era muy tarde ahora. Wyatt ya había perdido la vida por mí. No**

**podía sentarme y esperar que alguien más muriese. El dolor y la culpa**

**serían peores que una eternidad con Leif. Dejé ir el férreo control que**

**tenía en el volante y mis hombros se hundieron en derrota.**

**—****Bien. Iré contigo.**

**Leif no contestó inmediatamente. El coche se puso en marcha y se**

**movió a la carretera. Miré a través de una neblina mientras se conducía a**

**sí mismo hacia el puente. Al instante, mi cabeza se estrelló contra el**

**reposacabezas por la velocidad del coche y agarré frenéticamente el**

**volante y empecé a apretar los frenos inservibles.**

**—****¡Leif! ¡Ayúdame! —Lloré y el volante hizo un brusco giro a la**

**derecha tan pronto como estuvimos en medio del puente.**

**Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de gritar antes de que todo se volviera obscuro**

** —****Te tengo, Candy. —La voz de Leif era calmada, a pesar que el**

**coche rompió a través de la barandilla y nos fuimos a toda velocidad a las aguas del océano de debajo de nosotros**


	14. Chapter 13

**TERRY**

**G****ee apareció delante de mí, deteniéndome de ir más lejos en mi**

**búsqueda de espíritus vudú en su principal Meca de New Orleans. Sabía**

**que tenían aquí, en alguna parte, un portal que los llevaba a Vilokan, el**

**espíritu vudú de otro mundo. Sólo tres sitios en el mundo tenían un**

**portal. Con el tiempo, New Orleans se había convertido en el portal más**

**famoso para los espíritus. Aquí los humanos les daban la bienvenida y los**

**celebraban. Incluso los católicos empezaron a aceptarlos e integrarlos en**

**su religión.**

**—****Tenemos un problema. —Las palabras de Gee no contenían**

**sarcasmo ni humor. Eran serias. Lo que significaba que cualquiera que**

**fuera el problema, involucraba a Candy.**

**Preparándome, le pregunté:**

**—****¿Qué?**

**—****Fui a revisarla tal como me dijiste. Había coches de policía en su**

**casa. Su madre está muy cerca de un colapso emocional, si no ha sufrido**

**ya uno, y había lanchas de rescate, helicópteros y ambulancias en el**

**Puente East Gulf. El coche de Candy fue encontrado a un kilometro río**

**abajo. Hay marcas de patinazos en el puente y una apertura del tamaño**

**de un coche en la barandilla donde el coche chocó.**

**—****Ella no está ahogada —declaré, sabiendo que el cuerpo de Candy**

**no había muerto. Yo no había sido convocado.**

**—****Claro que no lo está. Pero todos piensan que ha muerto. Llevó a**

**casa a Ann anoche y ella se emborracho. Leif la acompañó a casa**

**según lo que dice la madre de Ann. Ahora se están preguntando si**

**también estaba intoxicada y por supuesto, si Leif también está**

**desaparecido, otra vez, y piensan que los dos se encontraban en el coche**

**que cayó al río.**

**—****Vilokan —gruñí.**

**Leif la había llevado a Vilokan. Se sabía que había una isla debajo**

**del agua. Pero sólo los espíritus vudú podrían entrar a través del fondo**

**del mar. Los portales eran la única vía para cualquiera pudiera entrar.**

**—****Eso es lo que yo pensé, también, pero no podría llevarla si ella se**

**negara.**

**Él se lo había contado. Leif le había dicho sobre Wyatt y por**

**supuesto ella acepto. Haría cualquier cosa para salvar a aquellos que amaba . La había visto rendirse por mi sin ninguna pregunta. Mi bella alma se sacrificaba una vez más. Maldito Ghede. Él pagaría por pagaría con la extinción del Vudú. Su mundo se cerrará a este mundo. Haré que desee nunca haberse acercado a Candy.**

**Con un rugido de furia, empujé la farola que estaba junto a mí con la suficiente fuerza para mandarla volando hacia el centro de la concurrida calle. El cristal se hizo añicos y la gente corrió gritando**

**mientras las bocinas de los coches sonaban.**

**—****Un movimiento brillante, Hulk. Ve y mata a alguien que no está**

**destinado a morir hoy, ¿Por qué no? Como si el Creador no estuviera lo**

**suficientemente enfadado ahora mismo. —Se quejó Gee antes de**

**empujarme y empezar a andar con enojo.**

**No había matado a nadie. Lo máximo que había hecho era causar**

**algún daño a unos pocos coches y a la farola. El caos que había creado no**

**había sido intencional, pero sería muy útil.**

**Pagan**

**C****hiffon negro flotaba encima de mi cabeza cuando abrí mis**

**ojos. Esto era familiar. Había hecho esto antes.**

**Parpadeando varias veces hasta que pude concentrarme,**

**estudié el delicado tejido envuelto sobre mi cabeza. Era**

**encantador pero espeluznante. Velas de todos los diferentes tipos en**

**candelabros de plata presentaban los muebles de la habitación; las llamas**

**llenaron la habitación con un brillo suave.**

**Había estado aquí antes. Tratando de concentrarme, me senté y**

**mire a mí alrededor. Las paredes de piedra que me rodeaban daban a la**

**larga habitación una sensación de oscuridad. Una lámpara de cristal**

**grande flotaba en el centro de la habitación. El techo era alto y hecho de**

**piedra, al igual que las paredes. Poco a poco, mi mente comenzó a**

**trabajar y me acordé que esta era la habitación de Leif. Él me trajo aquí**

**antes. Me encontraba en Nueva Orleans. Esto era bueno. Había una**

**puerta oculta en algún lugar de estos muros que me pondría en la calle**

**Bourbon. Podría salir allí y llamaría a Terry. Él vendría por mí, estaré**

**bien.**

**Me puse de pie y me quedé inmóvil a medida que más recuerdos**

**comenzaron a brillar en mi mente. Mi auto volando por la carretera. Había**

**sido incapaz de controlarlo. Leif fue quien lo controlo.**

**Giró el volante y nos estrellamos contra la baranda y luego**

**nosotros... entonces nosotros...**

**—****Estás despierta. —La voz de Leif rompió mi concentración y di la**

**vuelta, para verlo entrar por una puerta oculta. Al otro lado de la**

**habitación.**

**—****Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo. Anoche sólo lidiaste con está noticia**

**unos pocos minutos antes de hundirnos. **

**—****Nosotros… Tú, nos estrellamos con un puente. Sobre el océano. —**

**Leif asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa sencilla. Por lo menos lucía**

**arrepentido por habernos conducido a través del Golfo de México.**

**—****Sí, lo hice. Lo siento, pero era la forma más rápida de llegar hasta**

**aquí sin que tenga que transportarme. La última vez quedé realmente**

**agotado, pero tenía que traerte aquí en tu forma humana. Tratar de**

**extraer tu alma sería imposible, considerando que la Muerte nunca te**

**haría eso, tenía que traerte a Vilokan a través de la ruta más cercana…**

**—****¿Vilokan? ¿Que es Vilokan? ¿No estamos en Nueva Orleans? ¿Y**

**lanzarnos en el océano es la ruta más cercana a ****_dónde_****?**

**Leif se echó a reír y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Quería estar**

**enfadada con él, pero algo en mi mente me recordaba que no podía**

**echarle la culpa.**

**—****Lo siento. Vilokan es mi hogar. Es el mundo del espíritu en la**

**religión vudú. Se encuentra bajo el agua. Es una isla preciosa. No puedo**

**esperar para enseñártela.**

**Sacudiendo la cabeza, me acerqué a la puerta que la última vez me**

**había conducido directamente a la calle Bourbon. —He estado fuera de**

**esa puerta. Sé lo que hay allí afuera. Nosotros no estamos bajo el agua.**

**Estamos en un edificio en la calle Bourbon.**

**Leif se levantó, se acercó a la pared y empujó sobre ella —No hay**

**puerta, ves.**

**—****Pero he estado fuera de esa puerta —Insistí.**

**—****Sí, cuando hice una puerta que salió de la misma. Pero a menos**

**que haga una puerta allí, entonces no hay. Te fuiste a través de un portal**

**especial que sólo los espíritus vudú pueden crear. Tenemos tres. Uno en**

**Nueva Orleans, uno en Haití, y uno en Togo, en África. Todos estos**

**lugares tienen la mayor población de creyentes. Nuestros espíritus son**

**llamados allí y tenemos los portales para traer humanos o almas de**

**aquellas ciudades en Vilokan.**

**—****¿Estás manteniéndome aquí? —La comprensión de que esta vez**

**podría estar atrapada en esta isla bajo el agua comenzó a hundirme.**

**Leif frunció el ceño, entonces la comprensión parecía asomar en su**

**rostro.**

**—****¿No te acuerdas? Debí haber adivinado que el viaje podría haber**

**confundido tu cabeza un poco. Todo volverá a ti, pero no voy a sentarme**

**alrededor a esperar por eso.**

**De pie, Leif cerró el espacio entre nosotros y comencé a retroceder**

**cuando él puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Irradiaba calor,**

**hasta que imágenes poco a poco comenzaron a parpadear en mis ojos.**

**Entonces, como una pantalla de cine que se creó tras de mis párpados,**

**me acordé de todo. Cada horrible detalle.**

**Dando un paso atrás, fuera de sus manos, me tapé la cara con**

**ambas manos. Estaría aquí. Por siempre. Wyatt se había ido por mi culpa.**

**Ann había perdido tanto de nosotros, por mí culpa. **

**Y Terry, nunca sabría que me pasó. ¿Podría incluso encontrarme aquí?**

**-Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo. Anoche solo lidiaste con está noticia unos pocos minutos antes de hundirnos, prometo que con el tiempo, estas cosas ya no dolerán.**

**El tono suave de Leif era tan fuera de lugar como las palabras que**

**salían de su boca. ¿Acaso se notaba que acababa de decir que mi amigo**

**MURIÓ por MI? No había nada que decir. No había nada que decir sobre**

**el hecho de que me encontraba atrapada aquí eternamente con él,**

**mientras el chico que amo camina por la tierra buscándome. Mi madre**

**llorando por mí. Ann...**

**¡Oh, Dios! No quiero pensar en Ann. No está emocionalmente**

**estable. Esto no es algo que manejaría con facilidad.**

**—****Sé que es mucho que procesar en este momento. Pero todas esas**

**cosas son de ese mundo. Tienes que dejar de lado la vida que conocías. —**

**Leif me dirigió una sonrisa y extendió sus brazos a lo ancho, como si me**

**estuviera ofreciendo el mundo—. Candy , puedes vivir aquí como nunca**

**has vivido antes.**

**No tenía una respuesta a eso. Él realmente no lo entiende. La**

**humanidad que pensé que poseía, al menos un poco, en realidad no**

**existía, fue una ilusión. Las emociones y pensamientos de Leif no eran las**

**de un ser humano normal.**

**Creía que me ofrecía un maravilloso mundo, que era mucho más**

**grande, que en el que yo había nacido. Pero era una prisionera. Siempre**

**sería una prisionera. Me encontraba aquí, porque no podía permitir que**

**su padre tomara ningún alma más. Era mi alma, la que había sido**

**condenada. Era mi alma, la que tendría que Candy.**

**—****Ven conmigo. Te voy a enseñar la isla. Es hermoso aquí. Te**

**encantara. Es como un paraíso que otros podrían haber imaginado.**

**Vamos a caminar a lo largo de la blanca costa y el agua es de un azul**

**cristalino. Luego está mi padre. Quiere conocerte oficialmente. Y…**

**—****No voy a salir de esta habitación. —Puede tener el poder para**

**obligarme a permanecer aquí, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que**

**obedecerlo. Era una maldito mascota molesta, él podía jugar conmigo. Me**

**quedaría aquí. Tal vez voy a perder mi cordura y empezare a hablar con**

**amigos imaginarios. Eso sería mucho más preferible que la realidad.**

**—****Candy, por favor, no actúes de esta manera. Te aburrirás aquí.**

**Quiero mostrarte todas las cosas que hay en Vikolan, te gustara. Es tu**

**hogar. Por favor, ven conmigo.**

**De ninguna manera en el infierno. Negué con la cabeza y caminé**

**para sentarme en la cama. —¿Tienes algún libro aquí? Dudo tener mi**

**iPhone. —Metí la mano en mi bolsillo para ver si mi teléfono seguía en el**

**último lugar que lo había visto. Pero, por supuesto, no.**

**—****Tenemos una biblioteca entera. Llena de todo lo que quieras leer.**

**Ven conmigo. Conseguiremos algunos, no te puedes llevar todos. —La**

**esperanza en su voz sólo encendió más mi furia.**

**Sacudiendo mi cabeza, espete: —No, gracias. Sólo dormiré —Le informé, sacudiendo las sabanas de satén negro, le di la espalda. No iba a**

**ser capaz de dormir, pero tal vez si pensaba que lo hacía, sería capaz de**

**deshacerme de él, por el momento. Tenerlo aquí no me ayuda a hacer**

**frente a las cosas. La puerta detrás de mí, fue abierta y luego cerrada,**

**dejé escapar un suspiro. Rodando sobre mi espalda, miré fijamente el**

**chiffon negro y trate de imaginar mi eternidad. Se veía muy triste. Con**

**suerte la locura llegaría rápidamente.**

**Debo haberme quedado dormida porque el sonido de la puerta de**

**piedra moviéndose me asusto.**

**Frotándome los ojos, me senté y observe a Leif entrando a la**

**habitación.**

**Su sonrisa era tentativa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los**

**míos. Bien, lo ponía nervioso acercarse a mí.**

**Tal vez sería la peor "compañera" y me dejaría ir y buscaría una**

**nueva compañera de juegos.**

**—****¿Te sientes mejor después de la siesta? —preguntó, deteniéndose**

**en los pies de la cama.**

**No, nunca me sentiré mejor de nuevo. Ni siquiera daré una**

**respuesta a esa pregunta tan ridícula. Leif acepto mi silencio, sin mucha**

**preocupación. Trataba con mi actitud demasiado bien. ¿Y por qué llevaba**

**un esmoquin?**

**—****A mi padre le gustaría que te unieras con nosotros para la cena.**

**—****No. —Nunca.**

**—****Candy, no puedes rechazar a Ghede. No puedo protegerte de**

**cualquier castigo que él decida que mereces. Por favor, no le**

**desobedezcas.**

**Tenía que estar bromeando. ¿Estoy atascada en la versión vudú del**

**infierno y piensa que me haré pis por su estúpido papi? —No —repetí.**

**La fría determinación de Leif comenzó a resquebrajarse un poco.**

**Pude ver la frustración en sus ojos y me pregunté si en verdad podría**

**molestarlo, al punto que decida deshacerme de mí. Por supuesto, no**

**esperaba que me enviara de vuelta a la tierra, pero me tiraría a su fosa de**

**fuego o algo así. ¿Tendrían incluso uno de esos?**

**—****Está bien, escucha. Si haces esto por mí yo... Voy a enviar el alma**

**de Wyatt a ti. Incluso serías capaz de hablar con él. Su alma es diferente**

**cuando no está en la tierra. Una vez que un alma sin cuerpo deja la tierra**

**y habita en el más allá, puede hablar. Es sólo en la tierra que se requiere**

**un cuerpo para la comunicación. Sin embargo, cuando te hable va a ser**

**diferente. No lo hará con su boca. La voz de Wyatt estará en tu cabeza. Su**

**alma hablara con tu alma.**

**Wyatt. Podría ver y hablar con Wyatt. Me puse de pie y caminé**

**alrededor de la cama hacia la puerta. —Bueno, vamos a hacer esto.**

**Leif se echó a reír detrás de mí. —Tengo que tomar nota de esto.**

**Sólo tengo que encontrar el incentivo adecuado para ponerte en marcha y**

**en movimiento. Ojala hubiera pensado antes en Wyatt. Y no puedes llevar**

**eso a la cena. Ghede exige respeto. Necesitas vestirte de acuerdo a sus**

**deseos.**

**—****Bueno, Ghede tendrá que superarlo porque cuando me lanzó del**

**maldito puente sólo tenía un par de pantalones vaqueros, un suéter y una**

**chaqueta de cuero. No sabía exactamente que empacar para esta**

**excursión. —Sonriendo, Leif hizo un gesto con su mano, que más bien**

**parecía un patético intento de espantar a una mosca.**

**—****Te ves hermosa y mi padre estará satisfecho.**

**Al bajar la mirada, contuve el aliento. Sabía que tenía algo de busto,**

**pero el apretado escote del vestido ridículamente extravagante, había**

**hecho subir mis pechos a mi nariz. O al menos eso parecía. La falda del**

**vestido estaba a mí alrededor como un aro ¿Qué era esto, 1800?**

**—****¿Por qué acabas de ponerme en un vestido de Scarlett O'Hara?**

**¿Eres conscientes de que nos trasladamos a la moda de hace mas de cien**

**años?**

**Leif se río entre dientes y me ofreció su codo. —Mi padre disfrutará**

**de la fiesta. Mardi Gras****8 ****es su época favorita del año. Hoy en día, el Mardi**

**Gras está en su apogeo a lo largo de las calles de Nueva Orleans, de modo**

**que mi padre tiene sus propias celebraciones aquí. Lo más probable es**

**que él lance cuentas de rosario en la mesa y nos sirva King Cake****9****. Te**

**gustara de verdad. Es conocido por ser el alma de las fiestas.**

**—****¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que él era conocido por ser el**

**espíritu maligno del mal de los muertos. Tonta de mí.**

**Leif sacudió la cabeza hacia mí. —No puedes decir esas cosas,**

**Candy. No lo va a aprobar. No puedo evitar que se te castigue. Por favor,**

**escucha lo que dices. Si no lo haces, no seré capaz de traer a Wyatt para**

**ti esta noche.**

**Eso fue suficiente para hacerme callar. Tengo que morder mi lengua**

**y negociar con él. Bajando la mirada, el vestido lavanda y púrpura oscuro**

**con perlas que adornaban, me pregunté si tendría que soportar este**

**ridículo vestido todas las noches. Si es así, ¿Significa eso que conseguiré**

**ver a Wyatt?**

**—****Vamos. La cena espera y debes estar hambrienta.**

**Mi estómago gruñó en respuesta y Leif sonrió antes de abrir la**

**puerta y permitirme salir. Esta vez, no había calles malolientes. En**

**cambio, el amplio pasillo se encontraba adornado con lámparas de gas y**

**algunas esculturas con mascaras a lo largo de las paredes. Eran el tipo de**

**máscaras que se ven en los bailes de disfraces.**

**Elegante y bueno… exquisitas eran las únicas maneras de**

**describirlas.**

**—****Estos son recuerdos del Mardi Gras pasado. Cada año, mi padre**

**hace una fiesta de disfraces el Fat Tuesday****10 ****y cada máscara es la**

**asistencia que siempre es recordada por estas paredes.**

**Si no despreciara todo lo relacionado con este lugar podría**

**encontrarlo interesante.**

**TERRY**

**L****a madre de Candy se encontraba en duelo. Podía oír su dolor**

**desde fuera de la casa. Había pasado dos días buscando la**

**manera de penetrar en Vilokan. Pero Candy no querría que su**

**madre llorara su muerte. No querría saber que su madre**

**tenía una completa crisis emocional. Ahora mismo, esta era la única cosa**

**que podía hacer por ella y en cambio, podía encontrar si había algo,**

**cualquier cosa que su madre recordara acerca de la noche con el doctor**

**vudú en la choza.**

**Llamar a la puerta seria lo que ella esperaba. Me veía como el novio**

**de Candy. Si quería que creyera que no soy un ser humano, tendría que**

**entrar de una manera diferente. Sólo esperaba que no se asustara**

**demasiado.**

**Aparecí en el taburete de la barra, directamente en frente de la**

**madre de Candy. Ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa con una taza de**

**café. Podía oler el whisky en su bebida.**

**Los ojos hundidos se destacaban con anillos oscuros por no dormir,**

**su mirada se encontró con la mía. Sorprendentemente, ni siquiera se**

**inmuto. En cambio, me miró directamente y me estudió en silencio. No**

**hubo manchas de lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.**

**Su rostro eran los de una completa pérdida y angustia. Había visto**

**esa expresión en otras madres, que se enfrentan a la pérdida de su hijo.**

**Pero este dolor de madre hizo que mi pecho doliera. Tal vez, porque**

**compartía su dolor. Aunque sabía que Candy no ha muerta, se había ido.**

**Por ahora.**

**—****Terry. —Por fin habló. Su voz era pequeña y áspera por el poco**

**uso.**

**—****Sí —le contesté, a la espera de que dijera más.**

**No lo hizo de inmediato. Tenía su cabeza inclinada y buscaba en mi**

**rostro las respuestas a sus preguntas, sabía que se acumulaban en su**

**cabeza. Pensó que había bebido hasta quedarse dormida y que se**

**encontraba soñando.**

**Posiblemente alucinando. Varias explicaciones diferentes corrieron**

**a través de la niebla de sus pensamientos**

**—****¿Cómo has…? —Callo, no sabía que decir exactamente. ¿Cómo**

**acabas de aparecer de la nada? Aún podía ver la incertidumbre en sus**

**ojos.**

**—****Porque no soy un ser humano. Soy algo más. —La dejé asimilar**

**esa información.**

**Dio un suspiro de cansancio y empujó la taza de café y whisky fuera**

**de ella.**

**—****Bueno, he tenido mucho de eso, supongo.**

**—****No soy una alucinación. He estado aquí en su casa casi todas las**

**noches desde el momento en que el alma de Candy estuvo marcada por la**

**muerte. Vigilándola.**

**—****¿Tu sabías que iba a morir? —La pregunta de su madre era una**

**mezcla de ira y confusión.**

**Sacudiendo la cabeza sostuve su mirada. —No. Candy no está**

**muerta. No le permití morir en el accidente de coche que debería haber**

**tomado su vida, y no murió cuando su coche se salió de ese puente.**

**Empujándose así misma de nuevo fuera de la mesa, se puso de pie.**

**—****Tengo que ir a la cama. No he dormido en un tiempo y ahora estoy**

**perdiendo la cabeza —murmuró.**

**Me puse de pie y me detuve en su camino. —No. No lo harás. Soy**

**real y lo que te estoy diciendo también, Candy está viva. Su alma está en**

**su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el espíritu vudú al que la vendiste, cuando era**

**una niña, tiene derecho sobre ella y en este mismo momento él la tiene.**

**Necesito que me escuches, confía en mí y ayúdame.**

**Poco a poco el rostro de su madre, paso de la incredulidad al**

**horror. Comprobé que estuviera estable, hasta que sus piernas se**

**reunieron con el sillón de cuero detrás de ella, se dejo caer en él y la**

**comprensión hundió más su rostro. No estaba seguro de si lo creía o no,**

**pero sabía que mis palabras tenían algo de verdad.**

**—****¿El espíritu vudú? —susurró con voz entrecortada.**

**—****Sí, el médico vudú que abrió el alma de Candy con el fin de salvar**

**su vida.**

**Sacudió la cabeza y levantó los ojos de nuevo hacia mí —Nunca**

**prometí su alma. Nunca haría algo por el estilo. Sólo pregunté por**

**cualquier forma de hacer alguna magia especial o poción milagrosa para**

**curarla. La enfermera, la enfermera dijo que su abuela nos podría ayudar.**

**Me encontraba desesperada y dispuesta a intentar cualquier otra vía. La**

**medicina tradicional no funcionaba. Pensé que con las hierbas y remedios**

**naturales de la anciana, podría tener alguna posibilidad de hacer algo que**

**los médicos no pudieron. Nunca... nunca... prometí su ****_alma_****.**

**Los seres humanos eran tan ingenuos de los poderes**

**sobrenaturales a su alrededor. Las cosas que creían muchos, otros tenían**

**una fácil explicación. Los conceptos de magia y poderes eran tan**

**exagerados que ellos asumían una curación natural. Esa sería una**

**explicación médica que cubre todo.**

**—****El vudú no son hierbas y recursos naturales de jurisdicción. Es**

**una religión. Una que se hace poderosa por los malos espíritus, cuando**

**los seres humanos creen en ellos. Si no crees, entonces no pueden**

**hacerte daño. Pero si alguna vez encomienda responder una solicitud, se**

**encuentra en deuda con el espíritu que responde. Quiso salvar a su hija**

**de la muerte. Sólo hay un espíritu vudú que puede hacer eso. Uno**

**poderoso. El espíritu del Señor de los muertos puede otorgar la vida. Es**

**aficionado a la concesión de las vidas de los niños. Pero no es por**

**amabilidad. Porque entonces, él es dueño de su alma. Le pidió al medico**

**vudú que hiciera lo que sea por ella. Sin embargo, Ghede, el espíritu**

**señor de los muertos, podía hacer algo. Y así lo hizo. Él le dio vida a**

**Candy cuando era su destino fallecer. Su alma tendría una vida corta esta**

**vez. Su otra vida hubiera sido mas larga. Permitiste que el mal cambiara**

**eso porque no estabas dispuesta a dejarla ir. Ahora, Ghede ha venido a**

**reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece.**

**Ella no habló de inmediato. Vi como se hundía más con mis**

**palabras y procesaba todo lo que le había dicho. No es fácil para los**

**humanos entender. Por lo menos no los temas espirituales. Pero esperaba**

**que, debido a que había experimentado el poder del vudú aquella vez, por**

**lo menos podría abrir su mente.**

**—****¿Me estás diciendo que Candy esta... ella está en…?**

**—****Vilokan, el reino más allá o espiritual, donde los espíritus del**

**vudú habitan. Está ahí en su forma humana. Ellos no pueden tomar el**

**alma de su cuerpo sin la Muerte y puedo asegurarte que la Muerte no se**

**llevará su alma. —Explicarle que yo era la muerte sería llevar las cosas un**

**poco demasiado lejos. Había tomado en su mente todo lo que era capaz de**

**manejar.**

**—****¿Cómo hago? ¿Qué debo hacer? Si está en Vilokan ¿Hay alguna**

**manera en la que pueda traerla de regreso? ¿Cómo puedo solucionar este**

**problema?**

**—****Usted no. Pero yo lo haré. Sólo necesito que recuerdes esa noche.**

**Desde el momento en que la enfermera vino y el momento en el que Candy**

**se curó. Luego, necesito que recuerde la infancia de Candy. Esta ese niño,**

**un niño rubio que entró en su vida varias veces. Necesito que lo recuerde**

**todo. Incluso si cree que no es importante. Necesito saberlo.**

**Asintió con la cabeza y luego frunció el ceño —¿Y si estoy dormida?**

**¿Esto no es un sueño?**

**—****No, está muy despierta. De hecho, ¿Por qué no va y se preparas**

**una taza de café sin el whisky esta vez? La necesito tan alerta como sea**

**posible.**

**—****Sí, está bien, eh, ¿no tomas café? —preguntó volviendo a**

**mirarme.**

**—****No, gracias. Estoy bien. —Le aseguré, y se apresuró a entrar en la**

**cocina para preparar la taza. Me levanté y me acerqué a la repisa, tomé**

**una de las muchas fotos de Candy alineadas en la misma. Se encontraba**

**sonriendo con alegría a la cámara, con los brazos colgando sobre los**

**hombros de Wyatt y Ann. Froté la yema de mi dedo pulgar por encima**

**de su dulce sonrisa, luego, coloque la imagen en su lugar.**

**—****Acaba de ocurrir algo. La madre de Ann dijo que Leif iba en el**

**coche con ella y que está también desaparecido.**

**Sin darme la vuelta para mirarla, respondí.**

**—****Sí, me imagino. Considerando que Leif es el hijo de Ghede.**

**El fuerte ruido de la taza golpeando el suelo de baldosas me**

**recordó, que trataba con un humano aquí. Uno que, a diferencia de**

**Candy, no había visto almas durante toda su vida. Realmente necesito**

**decir las cosas con un poco más de cuidado.**

**CANDY**

**C****uando acepte la invitación de Ghede ni una sola vez imaginé, lo**

**que veía en la larga mesa de seis metros. Echándose hacia atrás, con una**

**sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, era una figura alta con un negro sombrero**

**de copa, un par de gafas de sol oscuras y dos cigarrillos colgando de su**

**boca. Por lo que podía decir, llevaba un esmoquin de colas. Sus dos pies**

**apoyados en la mesa, mientras se reclinaba en la silla de mármol y un**

**enorme espaldar que, me recordó más, a un trono de una película de**

**princesas.**

**Salvo, como la mayoría de los otros elementos en la habitación, era**

**negro.**

**Leif nos había colocado justo a la derecha de él y sonreía con**

**orgullo como si hubiera traído a su preciada posesión para impresionar a**

**su padre.**

**Una mujer escasamente vestida colocó una copa de plata gigante**

**delante de mí y me sentía un poco preocupada de que sus senos fueran a**

**explotar en mi cara. Me encontraba aterrorizada de tomar o beber algo,**

**que un montón de espíritus vudú pusieran algo en mi comida, pero**

**quería ver a Wyatt. Por lo que me forcé a recoger la copa y entre abrir los**

**labios.**

**El hedor quemó mi nariz y rápidamente la coloqué de nuevo en su**

**lugar. No tomaré eso.**

**La risa de Leif me sobresaltó y de un tirón llamo la atención de**

**Ghede, para verlo golpear la mesa con una mano y reír**

**sorprendentemente en voz alta, sin dejar caer ni una vez un cigarrillo de**

**su boca.**

**—****Me divierte hijo —gritó y el resto de los asistentes en la mesa se**

**unieron a su risa.**

**La mano de Leif tomó la mía bajo la mesa, en un intento de apretón**

**y luego la apartó rápidamente.**

**No quería que me tocara.**

**—****No te gusta el ron —declaró Ghede para que el resto de la mesa**

**escuchara.**

**Ron. Así que eso era. No, no me gustó el ron.**

**—****No —respondí, incapaz de sostener su mirada penetrante, incluso**

**con las gafas oscuras. Todavía podía sentirlo. —Ah, eso podemos solucionarlo**

**Es muy improbable.**

**—****¿Podrías tener un poco de soda, padre? —preguntó Leif y por una**

**vez me sentí agradecida por su presencia.**

**Tenía la boca muy seca.**

**—****Si, trae un poco de soda —Ordenó a una de las mujeres de pie,**

**alrededor de la mesa, a la espera de hacer su voluntad.**

**—****Gracias —Logré articular. ****_Wyatt_****, me recordé a mí misma. Hacía**

**esto por Wyatt.**

**—****Ah, y tiene costumbres. Has elegido una buena, hijo. Me agrada.**

**Leif sonrió a mi lado y sentí el impulso de vomitar.**

**—****Un brindis —anunció en voz alta Ghede al resto de la mesa—.**

**Ella se enamoro de Dankmar. Correcto. —Gozo de las respuestas de**

**sorpresa que venían de los otros. Me asomé bajo la mesa, por primera vez**

**desde que me había sentado, y tuve que esforzarme para no bostezar. Por**

**lo menos mi vestido no destacaba. Cada mujer en la mesa se encontraba**

**vestida de una manera similar al estilo antiguo. Sin embargo, sus pechos**

**eran mucho más grandes, por lo que en realidad tenía el escote a la altura**

**de su nariz. Mi respiración se atascó, cuando observé a uno de los**

**hombres, tirar de la parte delantera del vestido de una dama hasta que su pecho entero rebotó libre.**

**Aparté la mirada y estudié otro lado de la mesa.**

**Los hombres iban vestidos con trajes de etiqueta e incluso varios**

**llevaban máscaras negras. Los peinados de las mujeres, fueron**

**alarmantemente altos. Rizos apilados al menos de treinta centímetros,**

**joyas brillantes, plumas y otros accesorios. Todos bebieron**

**abundantemente y reían estridentemente. Un chillido fuerte trajo mis ojos**

**de nuevo al otro lado de la mesa y vi como el hombre que sacó los pechos**

**de la mujer, ahora dejaba el trasero de ella en el borde de la mesa, con su**

**vestido levantado, y tenía las piernas extendidas mientras gritaba con**

**deleite. Cuando el hombre fue a desabrochar sus pantalones cerré los ojos**

**y moví mi cabeza hacia la pared, detrás de la cabeza de Leif. Querido**

**Dios, iban a... hacerlo en la mesa. ¿Qué había acordado?**

**—****Padre, por favor, Candy no está acostumbrado a este tipo de**

**comportamiento. ¿Por esta noche se puede detener? —preguntó Leif a mi**

**lado y quería enterrar mi cara en su hombro y empezar a tararear una**

**canción, que disfrazara los fuertes gruñidos que venían del hombre tan**

**sólo a unos metros.**

**—****¿Qué? El sexo es parte de la diversión. ¿Que es una fiesta sin el**

**placer de la carne? Nada. Esa no es la respuesta.**

**La mujer empezó a gemir en voz alta y gritar palabras que nunca**

**había oído antes. El brazo de Leif rodeó mis hombros y a su lado usé su**

**brazo para callar el sonido, mientras mis ojos seguían herméticamente**

**cerrado.**

**—****Lo siento, Candy —susurró en mi pelo.**

**Si él realmente lo sintiera, no me habría sobornado para que viniera**

**a este lugar. No era una comida, esto era... una... maldita orgía. Más**

**gemidos se unieron y me encogí con horror, cuando las mujeres daban**

**sugerencias vulgares y los hombres gritaban descripciones desagradables.**

**Esto no era nada como lo que había imaginado.**

**—****Por favor, Padre, ¿Puedo ser excusado? —preguntó Leif.**

**—****Hmph, supongo. No quiero detener mi fiesta. Toma a la chica,**

**enviaré comida para ustedes.**

**Aliviada, me levanté con cuidado de no echar un vistazo hacia la**

**mesa y dejar que Leif me lleve a la habitación, de nuevo en la seguridad**

**del gran pasillo.**

**—****Ay. Dios. Mío —Le susurré horrorizada. Mi mente siempre**

**quedaría traumatizada.**

**—****Lo siento. Esperaba que con mi padre allí, pudieran contenerse**

**pero…**

**—****Pero él es un enfermo pervertido —Terminé por él.**

**Leif comenzó a abrir la boca, pero lo interrumpí.**

**—****No lo hagas. No me importa lo que tengo y lo que no puedo decir**

**sobre él, aquí. Esa fue la experiencia más repugnante de mi vida. Y tú**

**sólo me llevaste directamente a ella. Sin preparación, ni advertencia.**

**—****Porque si no, no hubieras asistido y mi padre te habría castigado.**

**—****¿Y eso no fue un castigo?**

**—****No, encuentra eso entretenido. Él es un espíritu vudú sobre**

**muchas cosas. El erotismo es uno de ellos.**

**—****Uf, ¡oh!, ¡uf! —Negué con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia la**

**habitación en la que había estado antes.**

**—****¿No quieres ver a la biblioteca? —preguntó Leif.**

**Pensé en lo que acababa de ver y tuve una idea de lo que la**

**biblioteca contenía, probablemente el noventa por ciento de porno, era**

**una salida importante para mí.**

**—****No, prefiero ir a lavar con cloro mis ojos y mis oídos —Le espeté**

**de vuelta.**

**—****¿Qué pasa con Wyatt?**

**Había utilizado el poder de esa jugada. Me detuve y lo fulminé con**

**la mirada.**

**Odiaba que aún tuviera algún control sobre mí.**

**—****Si de verdad sintieras lo de esta noche, lo enviarías a mí ahora.**

**Leif asintió con la cabeza. —Hecho. Y te voy a traer comida,**

**también. Comida normal y soda.**

**No discutí, porque sabía que, cuando mi estómago se estableciera**

**de esa escena asquerosa de la que fui testigo, iba a tener hambre. Hacía**

**un tiempo desde que había comido.**

**—****Cruza a la derecha, es la tercera puerta —Instruyó Leif. Era**

**buena con las direcciones, así que no necesitaba que me lo recordara,**

**pero aun así, asentí con la cabeza y seguí mi camino. Ahora, me sentía**

**aterrorizada de lo que podría ser testigos en estos pasillos.**

**La puerta era de un color púrpura oscuro, con una gran calavera**

**negra esculpida en mármol montado en el centro de la misma.**

**No había prestado atención a la puerta cuando habíamos salido,**

**anteriormente.**

**Es triste, pero esto fue un recuerdo reconfortante para mí.**

**Anteriormente, lo había odiado. Ahora, después de la horrible**

**experiencia, decidí que tenía que estar muy bien informada de esta**

**habitación, porque no la dejaría de nuevo.**

**Al mirar hacia mi vestido, lo quería fuera. Me recordó a las otras**

**mujeres y me hizo sentir sucia llevarlo. Sin embargo, no vi mis otras**

**ropas.**

**L****a puerta se abrió con un crujido detrás de mí y me volví**

**esperando ver a Leif con la comida, pero era Wyatt. Cerró**

**la puerta detrás de él y una sonrisa triste curvó sus labios.**

**Era más sólido de lo que las almas se suponían que eran.**

**—****Hola, Candy —Lo miré mientras registraba que sólo me había**

**hablado en mi cabeza.**

**—****Wyatt, lo siento mucho —Le contesté acercándome a él.**

**—****Esto no es tu culpa, Candy. No entendía nada de esto al principio,**

**pero Leif me ha visitado en varias ocasiones y me ha explicado todo.**

**—****No, es mi culpa. Si hubiera ido con él cuando reclamó mi alma, tú**

**estarías vivo. Pero no lo sabía. Si hubiera sabido que iban a tomar a otra**

**persona en mi lugar nunca me hubiera quedado.**

**—****Pensaste que La Muerte lo arreglaría con el tiempo —Respondió.**

**—****Sí, lo hice. Supongo que sabes sobre Dankmar ahora. —Wyatt asintió**

**con la cabeza entonces, me tendió su mano y aunque no estaba segura de**

**si la mía atravesaría la suya o si era sólido como parecía, extendí la mano**

**para tomar la de él. La mano dura y fría bajo la mía me sorprendió.**

**—****No eres como las otras almas. Ellos no pueden hablar y no son**

**sólidas.**

**—****Creo que es por donde estamos. Aquí, Ghede hace las cosas como**

**él quiere que sean. Creo que... uh —Wyatt dejó de hablar y miró hacia**

**otro lado. Casi parecía incómodo y poco a poco la cena de esta noche**

**volvió a mí y me di cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de decir.**

**—****¿Él usa las almas como entretenimiento? —pregunté, Wyatt me**

**miró y asintió. Mi estómago se sintió mal de nuevo. ¿Había utilizado**

**Ghede a Wyatt de esa manera? Iba a vomitar.**

**—****No, Candy, no me ha obligado a hacer nada de... esas cosas.**

**corrompe actividades agradables, haciendo las cosas que deben ser**

**satisfactorias y buenas como conductas depravadas. Nada de lo que Simplemente lo vi. Creo que por mi edad me mantiene a salvo de ello, no**

**estoy seguro. —Me apoyé al lado de la cama y me hundí en el relieve—.**

**Tiene la intención de que te quedes aquí, ya sabes. —Levanté mis ojos**

**hacia Wyatt y asentí.**

**—****Lo sé. Sólo deseo que hubiese una manera de que pudiera**

**sacarte. No es justo que tengas que permanecer aquí ahora que he**

**aceptado venir. Él me tiene. No me voy a ir.**

**—****¿Cómo esta Ann? —preguntó Wyatt y el dolor en sus ojos**

**cortó a través de mí.**

**Me acordé de ella sentada en su cama con sus notas rodeándola y**

**al oso de peluche que le había regalado en su regazo. No podía decirle lo**

**mucho que ella lamentaba su muerte. Sería demasiado.**

**—****Está bien. Te echa de menos salvajemente, pero cada día se pone**

**mejor —Le aseguré. Su rostro cayó.**

**—****Eso era antes. Cuando te tenía a ti. Ahora nos ha perdido a los**

**dos. —Las palabras no dichas que colgaban en el aire entre nosotros eran**

**gruesas y dolorosas.**

**—****Es más fuerte de lo que crees —Le aseguré, pero el recuerdo de su**

**cuerpo desequilibrado tambaleándose fuera del cementerio decía otra**

**cosa completamente distinta.**

**—****Espero que sí. —Podría decir por el tono de su voz que no estaba**

**de acuerdo. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Ann era como una flor frágil.**

**Una que necesita ternura y cuidados especiales. Wyatt siempre lo había**

**entendido y trató de darle exactamente lo que necesitaba. Lo amaba por**

**eso.**

**—****Va a venir —dijo Wyatt, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada.**

**—****¿Puedes quedarte? —pregunté, no estaba dispuesto a verlo partir.**

**—****No. Pero voy a volver otra vez.**

**—****Quédate. Le pediré que te deje. —Wyatt sacudió la cabeza.**

**—****No quiero, Candy. No quiero estar cerca de él. —Lo comprendí.**

**Leif le había quitado todo a Wyatt. Su futuro. Su eternidad.**

**—****Adiós, Candy.**

**—****Adiós.**

**Leif abrió la puerta y Wyatt pasó a su lado sin decir una palabra.**

**Frunció el ceño, Leif cerró la puerta y se acercó a la mesa junto a la cama**

**y dejó una bandeja de plata llena con elementos reconocibles, como queso**

**y galletas, fresas, carne de cerdo rellena y galletas con chispas de**

**chocolate.**

**—****No me quiere —murmuró Leif mientras me entregaba un plato**

**grande de porcelana redondo.**

**—****No, no lo hace. Pero, ¿Quién puede culparlo? Le quitaste la**

**eternidad. Ahora está atrapado aquí para siempre. —La línea de ira de**

**mis palabras le hizo estremecerse.**

**—****No tomé su alma, Candy, lo hizo mi padre. No tenía ni idea que**

**iba a hacerlo. Ghede no le da respuestas a nadie dentro de nuestro reino.**

**Él toma las decisiones que le agradan y se excede en cosas placenteras y corrompe actividades agradables, haciendo las cosas que deben ser satisfactorias y buenas como conducta depravada.**

**Nada de lo que pueda decir lo detendrá. Era un niño cuando me pidió elegir un alma. No tenía idea de cuáles eran las consecuencias. Te elegí. Entonces, no sabía lo que eso significaba. Puedes odiarme, pero trata de entender que yo no soy mi padre.**

**Puede que no sea su padre, pero no tenía el coraje de enfrentarse a**

**él. Era débil, ¿Pero acaso no lo había sabido siempre? Incluso cuando yo**

**pensaba que era un ser humano, Leif había sido débil. Nunca aceptaba**

**realmente el peso de sus acciones. Siempre te hacía sentir como si sus**

**disculpas fueran algo precioso y especial y que serías estúpida si no las**

**aceptabas. El carisma que había llevado le había ganado muchos**

**avances. ¿Quién era él exactamente? Si su padre era Ghede entonces,**

**¿Quién era Leif?**

**—****¿Quién es tu madre? —Leif hizo una pausa, fijando la vista en su**

**plato. Dejo caer la fresa de sus dedos en el plato, luego suspiró con**

**cansancio antes de levantar los ojos y mirarme a través de sus largas**

**pestañas rubias.**

**—****Mi madre es Erzulie, es la razón de que mi piel sea pálida y mi**

**pelo rubio. Es la diosa vudú de muchas cosas. El amor es una... la**

**venganza es otra. Tiene muchos amigos y disfruta de las mismas cosas**

**que hace mi padre. La veo de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del**

**tiempo vivo con mi padre. Nunca ha tenido ningún deseo de tener hijos,**

**pero no soy el único. Tiene varios, muchos de los cuales andan por la**

**tierra. Está detrás de los hombres humanos, intentando que vayan a su**

**mmm... cama. —Su madre era una diosa vudú del sexo alocado. Genial.**

**Tomé un bocado del cerdo relleno y mastique mientras esta**

**información se hundía en mí. Nunca cuestioné su verdadero color de piel**

**hasta esta noche. Cuando vi que su padre era de color tostado me**

**sorprendí. Pero también estuve conmocionada por la salvaje orgía que**

**pasaba y ese tipo de precedencia.**

**Después de tomar un largo trago de la lata de coca-cola que Leif me**

**había llevado, lo estudié un momento.**

**—****No hablas como tu padre, tampoco. Él tiene un poco de acento**

**cajún. —Leif se encogió de hombros.**

**—****He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida siguiéndote. Adopté tu**

**acento, así estaría en línea con tu vida. No quería parecerte extraño.**

**—****¿Así que todos esos sueños que he tenido son reales? Esas cosas**

**realmente pasaron. ¿Hay más recuerdos que he olvidado? —Leif miró**

**fijamente la comida en su plato. Luego hizo un pequeño encogimiento de**

**hombros**

**—****Tal vez unos pocos más. —Mentía. Ni siquiera podía mirarme.**

**—****¿Unos pocos más? ¿Eso es todo?**

**Dejando su plato en la mesa, Leif se puso de pie y comenzó a**

**caminar hacia el extremo de la cama. Vio como yo comía el queso y las**

**galletas en el plato. Tenía la sensación de que no me iba a gustar esta**

**respuesta y decidí que mejor sería que comiera antes de que perdiera el**

**apetito de nuevo.**

**—****He estado contigo muchas veces en tu vida. Cuando estabas sola**

**o triste, yo estuve allí. Cuando corría peligro, allí estaba yo. Era lo que**

**hacía. Padre dijo que eras mía y debía protegerte. Así que lo hice. Siento**

**que no lo recuerdes. No fue algo que hice a propósito. Es sólo que yo no**

**tengo alma y tu alma no puede recordar por mucho tiempo cuando no**

**estoy cerca de ti.**

**—****¿Por qué quieres que recuerde aquellos tiempos? ¿Los que me has**

**elegido para soñar? —Leif se detuvo y puso sus manos sobre la baranda**

**al pie de la cama. Sus intensos ojos azules me penetraron.**

**—****Porque esas fueron las veces que me enamoré un poco más de ti.**

**—****No. No, no, no, y no. No quería que me amara. Quería que me dejara ir.**

**—****Tú no me amas, Leif. Si me amaras, nunca habrías sido capaz de**

**mantenerme en contra de mi voluntad. —Leif gruñó de frustración y**

**levantó las manos.**

**—****Ya te he dicho que no puedo controlar a mi padre. Él salvó tu**

**vida. Es tu dueño, Candy.**

**—****Nadie es mi dueño. —Leif negó con la cabeza.**

**—****No quiero discutir contigo. No esta noche. Vamos a comer, ¿De**

**acuerdo? —Camino de vuelta y agarró su plato.**

**Terminé de comer mi comida hasta que mi estómago estuvo**

**definitivamente satisfecho y luego bebí hasta la última gota de mi**

**refresco. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que tuviera**

**la oportunidad de volver a comer. Porque de ninguna manera quiero**

**volver a ese comedor. Me podría morir de hambre, para lo que me**

**importaba.**

**—****¿Estás llena? —Preguntó Leif de pie y apilando los platos en la**

**bandeja.**

**—****Sí —Era la única respuesta que iba a obtener de mí. Se volvió**

**para salir y luego se detuvo. Sus hombros cayeron con un profundo**

**suspiro y me devolvió la mirada.**

**—****¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que te amo? Cualquier cosa**

**menos que te permita irte, porque no puedo. Haré cualquier otra cosa que**

**me pidas. Quiero que aceptes esto. A nosotros. Sólo dime. —Le devolví la**

**mirada y sabía lo que podía hacer para que mi eternidad fuera más**

**soportable.**

**—****Libera a Wyatt con un transportador. No lo tengas aquí.**

**—****¿Si puedo convencer a mi padre para liberarlo a un**

**transportador, entonces creerás que te amo y dejaras que esto funcione**

**entre nosotros?**

**Sentí un nudo formándose en mi garganta ante la promesa que**

**estaba a punto de hacer. Estaría tirando la pequeña esperanza de que**

**Terry pudiera salvarme de esto. Pero el alma de Wyatt estaba en juego por**

**mi culpa.**

**—****Sí, si llevas de la mano el alma de Wyatt a un transportista y me**

**demuestras que así fue. Una vez que sepa que ha sucedido y que su alma**

**está donde le corresponde, entonces me quedare contigo. Haré lo que**

**pueda para hacerte feliz. Para hacernos... a nosotros... felices. —La cara**

**de Leif rompió en una sonrisa por primera vez en toda la noche.**

**—****Tienes un trato. Descansa un poco, Candy. Mañana será un**

**nuevo día y no puedo esperar para comenzar la eternidad contigo.**

**No pude estar totalmente de acuerdo con él. Acababa de destrozar**

**mi corazón.**

**TERRY**

**De pie en la escuela derrumbada que quedó devastada por el**

**tornado que acababa de levantar todo un pueblo, no podía concentrarme**

**en mi objetivo. Tenía que buscar la entrada de Vilokan. Pero las almas**

**tenían que ser tomadas. Acechaba a través de las grietas del edificio,**

**sacando las almas llenas de dolor de los cuerpos de los niños y maestros.**

**Varios transportistas me seguían en mi vigilia.**

**Cada vez que pasaba a un niño cuya alma no tenía que ser**

**tomada, sentía alivio. Una vida más que se salvo de la tragedia.**

**Seguí rumbo a cada edificio y casa sin contar las almas. Sólo me**

**tomó unos momentos y luego caminé por los caminos fangosos de**

**Nicaragua, donde tenían almas de mujeres enfermas y niños que nunca**

**tuvieron una oportunidad. Casas de cartón y pisos de lodo llenaban la**

**tierra. No había agua potable en kilómetros. Tanta pobreza aquí, mientras**

**en otros lugares había tanta abundancia.**

**Los distintos países, continentes, causas, pasaban frente a mí,**

**mientras arrebataba las almas de los cuerpos.**

**La muerte ocurría a menudo. Era un oscuro vacío que una vez**

**caminé sin alegría. Después, Candy entró en mi mundo y lo había hecho**

**todo bueno. Había hecho que el vacío se fuera dándome una razón para**

**existir.**

**Ahora, se había ido. Yo le falle. Me encontraba a punto de asaltar**

**las calles de Nueva Orleans y rasgarlas de principio a fin hasta encontrar**

**el portal que buscaba.**

**—****Dankmar —La voz de Gee me llamaba, y apartándome de mi**

**tarea, la miré.**

**—****¿Qué? —Gruñí. Verla sólo me hacia recordar a Candy. Mi amada Candy.**

**—****Ghede va a liberar el alma de Wyatt a un transportista. El**

**Creador me ha llamado. Dijo que te avisara, y que puedes hacer con esa**

**información lo que te plazca.**

**—****¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? —Le pregunté mientras se disparaba la**

**esperanza a través de mi pecho.**

**—****Esta noche. Él quiere que se haga lo más pronto posible. —¿Por**

**qué? ¿Cuál era su juego?**

**—****¿Dónde? —Le exigí. —En la calle Bourbon. —Así que el portal se encontraba en**

**Bourbon.**

**—****Necesito a los transportistas que irán con nosotros. Dirígelos. Yo**

**me encargo del resto.**

**Gee corrió para seguirme el ritmo mientras yo acechaba la calle**

**hacia la iglesia católica, donde un sacerdote acababa de terminar con su**

**vida. Tenía que lidiar con el alma, entonces podría llamar las tropas.**

**—****¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**—****Voy a hacer explotar el maldito Infierno para entrar. Eso es lo que**

**voy a hacer.**

**—****¿Quieres decir: Vilokan?**


	15. Chapter 14

**CANDY**

**_E_****_staba harta de este espacio. Incluso aunque las enfermeras_**

**_fueran realmente agradables, extrañaba mi dormitorio. Me_**

**_gustaba mi alfombra rosada mullida y mis muñecas Bratz. Le_**

**_pregunté a mamá si podíamos ir a recogerlas, pero dijo que estaba muy_**

**_lejos. No quiso dejarme por mucho tiempo, y yo tampoco quise que ella se_**

**_fuera por durante un rato. Ahora que la Abuela regreso a casa para ver a_**

**_su doctor, éramos solamente mamá y yo. Ella fue a conseguir algo de café y_**

**_algo caliente para comer, me dijo. Sé que no durmió muy bien en la silla al_**

**_lado de mí, que se convirtió en una cama. Pero me alegré de que se_**

**_quedara._**

**_De noche me da miedo. La habitación era muy oscura y a veces mi_**

**_puerta se abría y nadie estaba allí. Mamá dijo que los fantasmas no eran_**

**_reales, pero yo no estoy tan segura._**

**_Ya extrañaba a la Abuela. Ella me lee un cuento cada mañana. Quise_**

**_preguntarle a mamá si me podía leer una historia, pero sus ojos se veían_**

**_muy somnolientos. Metí la mano bajo mi almohada y saqué el bonito_**

**_alfiletero en forma de corazón que la abuela me había dejado. Siempre me_**

**_gusto cuando lo llevaba puesto sobre sus camisas. Dijo que mi abuelo se lo_**

**_dio el día de su boda. Él le había dicho que ahora ella tenía su corazón. Eso_**

**_era una tontería, pero sonaba del tipo de cosas dulces. Yo lo tenía ahora,_**

**_porque tenía el corazón de la abuela. Siempre podría recordar que ella me_**

**_amaba._**

**_La puerta se abrió y entro un chico que yo no conocía. Él no vestía de_**

**_blanco o azul, así que no era un medico o una enfermera. Su cabello negro_**

**_era un poco largo al frente, pero se ondulaba al final. Unos ojos realmente_**

**_azules me estudiaron y lo miré fijamente de vuelta. Tenía las pestañas_**

**_largas como una niña, pero él llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero y_**

**_vaqueros desaliñados y un par de botas negras pero no eran muy_**

**_femeninas. ¿Era el hermano mayor de alguien y se había perdido?_**

**_—_****_Hola, Candy —dijo con una voz cálida, profunda, que me hizo sentir_**

**_a gusto._**

**_—_****_Oye, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_**

**_Él se rio un poco. —Porque vine para hablarte de algo._**

**_—_****_Se supone que no debo hablar con extraños —Contesté, sacudiendo_**

**_la cabeza y señalando mi dedo hacia la puerta. A mamá le daría un ataque_**

**_cuando regresara a la habitación. Le daría un ataque cuando regresará y lo_**

**_encontrara aquí._**

**_—_****_Eso esta bien, pero yo no soy exactamente un extraño. Tú me_**

**_verás otra vez pronto. Estoy aquí para explicarte algo y necesito que me_**

**_escuches, ¿Bien?_**

**_Asentí._**

**_—_****_Tu cuerpo está enfermo. Los médicos no van a ser capaces de_**

**_hacerlo mejor. Pero tu cuerpo es sólo una cáscara. Eres un alma. Cuando_**

**_éste cuerpo se este demasiado enfermo, el alma tendrá que dejarlo y es_**

**_aquí donde entraré. Estaré aquí para sacarte de este cuerpo enfermo y_**

**_luego te presentaré a una joven muchacha hermosa que te recordará a una_**

**_princesa de hadas. Ella te llevará a un lugar donde te darán un nuevo_**

**_cuerpo._**

**_—_****_Pero, ¿Cómo me conocerá mi mami si estoy en un cuerpo diferente?_**

**_Ella solamente conoce este cuerpo._**

**_—_****_Eso es verdad. Ves, la vida que tienes ahora morirá. ¿Te acuerdas_**

**_de cuando tu abuelo murió?_**

**_Asentí._**

**_—_****_Bueno, su alma dejó ese cuerpo, fue enviado arriba y se le ha dado_**

**_un nuevo cuerpo. Una nueva vida. Su siguiente vida, su alma estará cerca_**

**_del alma de su mamá y las almas de todas las personas que amas. Las_**

**_almas se unen en cada vida. No recordarás esta vida, pero tu alma_**

**_recordará las almas que ama._**

**_Entonces, tendría que sentarme y esperar a mami en el Cielo ¿La_**

**_volvería a ver otra vez?_**

**_—_****_Bien._**

**_El chico pareció feliz con mi respuesta. —Buena chica. Ahora, la_**

**_próxima vez que me veas sabrás que es la hora. Vendrás conmigo. No_**

**_intentes quedarte con tu cuerpo, porque quieres tener otra vida, ¿bien?_**

**_No entendí realmente, pero asentí. Entonces recordé el bonito corazón_**

**_de mi abuela. Lo apreté fuerte y pregunté: —¿Puedes tomar esto y dármelo_**

**_después de que mi alma abandone mi cuerpo? Quiero tenerlo conmigo._**

**_El chico frunció el ceño y alcanzó el corazón de color rosa en mi mano_**

**_extendida._**

**_—_****_Creo que podría hacer eso —Respondió._**

**_Vi como lo deslizó en sus pantalones vaqueros._**

**_La puerta se abrió y entró mi mamá. —Oye, mi amor, te he traído un_**

**_poco de ese zumo de naranja que tanto te gusta —dijo con voz feliz. Miré al_**

**_chico y él puso su dedo sobre los labios, negó con la cabeza y luego se fue._**

**—****¿Qué es esto? ****_—_****Le pregunté, levantando el vestido de seda**

**extraña que había encontrado en mi cama cuando me desperté.**

**Leif dejó una bandeja llena de rosquillas, frutas, crema, pan, queso**

**crema y tocino antes de contestarme. ****_—_****Es el vestido ceremonial que**

**usarás esta noche.**

**—****Umm, no, yo quiero mis pantalones vaqueros.**

**Leif apretó su mandíbula y se levantó. —No, Candy, usarás lo que te**

**diga que uses. Estoy cansado de que seas tan difícil. Acuérdate que, si yo**

**hacía los arreglos para el alma de Wyatt fuera entregada a un**

**transportador, tú harías todo lo posible para que esto funcione.**

**Bien, mierda. —No sabía que tú tendrías que escoger mi vestuario a**

**partir de ahora, eso es todo —Me quejé y dejé caer el vestido negro de**

**nuevo a la cama y cogí una rosquilla llena de crema.**

**—****Lo sé, y, normalmente, no va a ser así, pero hay ciertos momentos**

**que tienes que usar ciertas cosas. Este es uno de esos momentos. Estarás**

**conmigo en posición de mi princesa estando con Ghede.**

**—****Pero parece que una camisa de dormir —Argumenté.**

**—****Se verá encantador en ti —respondió Leif.**

**Volví a mirar a la pieza de seda ofensiva. ¿Ghede hacía todo lo que**

**tenía en su mano para que fuera tan ****_sexual_****?**

**—****Te cubrirá adecuadamente. Te lo prometo. Sin embargo, deberías**

**sentirte cómoda con tu carne. Aquí se venera y aprecia. Hay pocos que la**

**ocultan. Lo único que cubre la carne, está destinado a aumentar el**

**atractivo, no a ocultarlo.**

**Quería mis vaqueros. Ahora. Sólo de oírlo hablar de mi carne, puso**

**mi piel de gallina. Si esperaba que le enseñara mi cuerpo a su pervertido**

**padre, estaba loco. Accedí a hacer este trabajo, no en convertirme en una**

**prostituta.**

**—****Sólo hace falta tiempo para acostumbrarse.**

**—****¿Cuándo vamos a darle el alma de Wyatt a un transportista? —**

**Realmente quería cambiar de tema.**

**—****Esta noche.**

**Bueno. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera hoy. Tomando la copa de**

**plata, me detuve y la levanté hacia el Leif. —¿Qué hay en esto?**

**—****Zumo de uva. Es fresco y no se parece a nada de lo que hayas**

**probado —dijo Leif, con una sonrisa divertida.**

**Dado a que estaría aquí por la eternidad, tenía que empezar a**

**confiar en él. Puse la copa en los labios y tomé un sorbo tentativo. El jugo**

**dulce golpeó mi lengua y rápidamente bebí más. Tenía razón. No se**

**parecía a nada que alguna vez haya probado. El rico sabor despertó mis**

**papilas gustativas y me sentí un poco mareada. Se encendió la alarma en**

**mi cabeza y rápidamente deje la bebida y alcance el tazón de bayas.**

**—****Fue un subidón de azúcar, Candy. Nada más —dijo Leif cuando**

**alcanzó su copa.**

**Yo no estaba tan segura de eso, pero también me encontraba algo**

**paranoica. Con una buena causa.**

**—****¿Te gustaría visitar a Wyatt antes de que él se marche?**

**—****Sí, por favor. —Me las arreglé para parecer amable en ese**

**momento.**

**Evidentemente complacido, Leif sonrió intensamente.**

**Terminé con mi desayuno, y esperé que Leif tomara eso como una**

**indirecta para irse. Él había tocado la puerta y me preguntó si quería el**

**desayuno, y luego me dio tiempo apenas suficiente para deshacerme de la**

**ropa que me había dado ayer por la noche como mis pijamas. Las cuáles**

**eran de franela, gracias a Dios.**

**Tuve un sueño anoche, de un recuerdo, que ****_absolutamente _****no**

**tenían que ver con Leif. Él no entró en mi cabeza. Solé con el día que**

**Terry fue a mi habitación en el hospital, y yo le había dado mi broche. Las**

**lágrimas quemaron mis ojos al recordar el broche que ahora se**

**encontraba al lado de mi cama. Era la única cosa que lamentaba no**

**haber traído conmigo.**

**—****Me llevaré esta bandeja, y volveré pronto. Tal vez finalmente**

**podamos tener ese recorrido —dijo Leif en tono jovial. Tenía mucho para**

**ser feliz. Había ganado.**

**—****¿Podrías enviar a Wyatt a verme? —Eso fue todo lo que realmente**

**importaba.**

**Leif asintió con la cabeza. —Por supuesto.**

**Cerró la puerta detrás de él y me pregunté si esto alguna vez iba a**

**mejorar.**

**Wyatt negó con frustración la cabeza. ****_—_****_Esto es tan malo._**

**No podría estar más de acuerdo, pero llegué a un acuerdo con esto.**

**Forcé una sonrisa. —¿Harías algo por mí?**

**—****_Por supuesto _****—****respondió rápidamente.**

**—****¿Le dirías a Dank que siempre lo amare? Que siento no poder**

**salir de aquí. Estoy protegiendo a los que amo. Pero pensaré en él todos**

**_L_****_os convenciste de que me dejen ir —_****La voz de Wyatt entró en**

**mi cabeza y me di la vuelta para verlo de pie en mi puerta.**

**—****Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer.**

**_—_****_Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué les prometiste para que estuvieran de_**

**_acuerdo con esto?_**

**—****Nada que no tendría que hacer de todos modos. Estoy atrapada**

**aquí con Leif. Sólo le prometí que no sería una malcriada eterna, si me**

**concedían este deseo.**

**Wyatt sonrió. ****_—_****_Tú si sabes cómo ser una malcriada._**

**—****Mira quién habla "El Sr. Las niñas no están permitidas."**

**La sonrisa de Wyatt creció. —****_No te vas a olvidar de eso nunca,_**

**_¿verdad?_**

**—****Nop y tengo una eternidad para pensar en ello.**

**Su sonrisa divertida se desvaneció. No tenía la intención de**

**recordarnos a ambos lo que me esperaba.**

**—****_Ojalá pudiera llevarte conmigo _****—****Su voz se redujo a un susurro.**

**—****Yo también. Pero esto es… Es mi destino. No es el tuyo y estoy**

**muy agradecida que vayas a ser puesto en libertad.**

**_—_****_¿Tú crees que Muer...te, Terry va a venir?_**

**Dudaba que Ghede le permitiera acercarse a mí si lo hiciera.**

**Además, ¿Qué bien le haría? No podía permitirle a La Muerte que me**

**llevara. Ghede tomaría la vida de otra persona que amaba y estaría de**

**vuelta en esta misma situación.**

**—****No importa si lo hace. Tengo que pagar esta indemnización.**

**Wyatt negó con frustración-Esto es tan malo-Forcé una sonrisa_ Harías algo por mí?**

**Por supuesto-respondío rápidamente**

**-Le diras a Terry que simpre lo mar?, que siento no poder salir de aquí. Estoy protegiendo a los que amo. Pero pensare en él los días y voy a tararear su canción para mi misma todas las noches,**

**cuando me vaya a dormir.**

**Wyatt asintió con la cabeza, luego hizo una mueca. —****_Eso es un poco_**

**_demasiado cursi para mi gusto, pero sí, creo que puedo transmitirle eso._**

**Rodé los ojos y él se rió entre dientes. Era casi como si**

**estuviéramos sentados uno frente al otro en la cafetería de nuevo.**

**—****Él va regresar y ya sabes lo que siento por él.**

**—****Te amo, Wyatt. Voy a echarte de menos —grité cuando él abrió la**

**puerta.**

**Se detuvo y me miro_Candy yo también te amo- dijo**

**TERRY**

**—****Sabes Dankmar, cuando me dijiste que haríamos explotar el**

**infierno, pensé que hablabas en serio. Sin embargo, un grupo de**

**transportadores y tú no son suficientes para acabar con una pandilla de**

**espíritus vudú.**

**Yo tenía un plan, pero por una vez, Gee no necesita saberlo todo.**

**Ella hizo lo que le pedí y eso era suficiente.**

**—****Tengo lo que necesito —Le respondí simplemente.**

**—****Espero que tú sepas algo que yo no sé, porque no sólo estamos a**

**punto de enfrentarnos a un montón de espíritus del vudú, sino que**

**también vamos a hacerlo en su propio terreno. Aquí mismo, en su Meca.**

**¿Alguna vez has escuchado el dicho, "la ventaja de jugar en casa"? Bueno,**

**esta es la descripción.**

**—****Lo capto, Gee.**

**Con un suspiro de cansancio, caminó a mi lado con los cientos de**

**transportadores en nuestra estela. Parecíamos como el diablo con**

**_groupies_****11 ****de las huestes celestiales, pero no me importaba.**

**Mi plan era fuerte. Esto funcionaría o iría contra Vilokan y**

**destruiría a todo espíritu que se cruzara en mi camino. Pidieron mi ira,**

**pues bien, ahora la tenían. Se detuvo y me miró.**

**CANDY**

**La puerta se abrió después de un golpe rápido. —Es hora —Anunció**

**Leif sonriendo brillantemente.**

**Tenía muchas ganas de abofetear la sonrisa de su cara, pero el**

**lugar de eso me ajusté el ****_camisón _****negro que era obligada a usar y di las**

**gracias a mi buena estrella que fuera largo. —Vamos a hacer esto —Le**

**conteste y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Ofreció su brazo y me negué con la**

**cabeza—. No, esto no ha terminado todavía. Dejas a Wyatt seguro en**

**manos de un transportador y fuera de este lugar, entonces cumpliré con**

**mi parte del trato.**

**Leif pareció pensar en eso un momento y luego asintió con la**

**cabeza. Por lo menos, era razonable.**

**—****Tú marca el camino —Le dije en el pasillo. No tenía idea de a**

**dónde íbamos.**

**—****Sabes que Dankmar probablemente estará aquí, Candy.**

**Sí, ya me había preparado para eso. El impulso de correr a sus**

**brazos protectores iba a ser fuerte, pero tenía que mantener mi cabeza**

**clara. Vidas, dependían de mí. Las vidas de las personas que amo.**

**—****Me imagino que estará —Le contesté con frialdad.**

**—****Entiendes las consecuencias si te vas con él.**

**—****Sí, Leif, sé que vas a matar a todos los que amo y tomar sus**

**almas para que vivan aquí, en la fornicación, por toda la eternidad.**

**Entendido.**

**Leif se detuvo y se volvió para mirarme. —Candy, esto no es sobre**

**mí. Ya te he dicho esto, es mi padre. Es la forma en que opera. No lo**

**puedo controlar. No tienes ni idea de cuánto lo tuve que engatusar para**

**que devolviera el alma de Wyatt. Y para ser honesto, la única razón por la**

**que yo creo que accedió es porque cree que así te negaras a irte con**

**Dankmar y que él va a ser quien te controle.**

**Sentí un malestar en el estómago. Realmente odiaba a su padre.**

**—****Ahora, por favor, entiende, ningún dolor que hayas sufrido es**

**porque yo lo quisiera. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Yo siempre pensé que**

**me querías. Que tu alma me quería. Diablos, cuando llego a cualquier**

**lugar cerca de ti, tus ojos se ven como si hubieran sido atrapados en el**

**fuego. Se suponía que me quisieras. Pero no lo haces. En lugar de eso lo**

**quieres a él. Y no puedes tenerlo, Candy. Nunca estuvo destinado a**

**suceder.**

**Abrí la boca para gritarle lo injusto que era todo esto, pero**

**rápidamente la cerré de nuevo. Tenía que dejar de estar enojada con él.**

**Esta era mi vida ahora. En algún punto tenía que aceptarlo. Hoy sería un**

**buen día.**

**—****Está bien.**

**Leif arqueó una ceja. —¿Esta bien?**

**—****Ya me has oído, Leif. Ya dije que sí. Ahora vamos.**

**Parecía un poco desconcertado, pero luego asintió con la cabeza y**

**continuó liderando el camino. Pasamos de un salón de máscaras a otro,**

**hasta que dos grandes puertas se abrieron más adelante y pude ver la**

**familiar imagen de la calle Bourbon.**

**Caminamos a través de habitantes que conocía por la cena de**

**anoche, y me estremecí mientras sonreían sádicamente hacía mí. Estoy**

**atrapada con estos psicópatas.**

**—****Ya basta —Siseó Leif cuando uno de los hombres lanzaba**

**miradas lascivas a mi pecho.**

**Él me acerco contra él y fui con mucho gusto.**

**—****Entonces, esto es algo para ver, ¿no es así? —dijo Ghede**

**mientras caminaba en el gran vestíbulo. Vestía una vez más un sombrero**

**de copa, gafas de sol negras, y un esmoquin con cola.**

**—****No la pongas incómoda, Padre —Declaró Leif.**

**—****¿Quién? ¿Yo? —preguntó en un tono divertido. Lo observe**

**mientras levantaba la mano y se colocaba dos cigarrillos en la boca y**

**luego dirigió su atención a las actividades realizadas afuera. Ya lo había**

**visto una vez y no quería volver a verlo.**

**Wyatt entró en la sala flanqueado a ambos lados por mujeres**

**prácticamente desnudas. Lo que no fue una sorpresa, comenzaba a**

**pensar que todas las mujeres aquí, menos yo, les gustaba usar tan poco**

**como fuera posible.**

**Una de las mujeres pasaba una larga uña roja por la mitad de la**

**camisa de Wyatt y luego continuó hacia abajo, por encima de su**

**cremallera. Él no se inmutó, pero pude ver la tensión en su cara.**

**—****Por favor, has que se detengan —Le susurré a Leif, quien siguió**

**mi mirada.**

**Él negó con la cabeza y se inclinó a mí. —Si hago una escena,**

**luego Padre hará que esto sea mucho peor. Si no quieres ver a una de**

**esas dos montarse a Wyatt aquí, no digas ni una palabra. Wyatt lo sabe.**

**Es por eso que esta tan tranquilo.**

**La ingestión de la bilis ardió en mi garganta y tuve que apartar mis**

**ojos de ellos y rezar para que el transportador no llegara tarde.**

**Las calles afuera de repente quedaron vacías y tranquilas.**

**—****¡Ah, La Muerte se acerca! Los caídos han corrido a ocultarse —**

**Ghede arrastró las palabras y sacó los dos cigarrillos de su boca para**

**exhalar pequeños anillos de humo antes de llevárselos a la boca de nuevo.**

**—****¿Qué quiere decir? —Le dije Leif**

**—****Dankmar está cerca. Las almas de las personas en las calles lo**

**sienten y salieron corriendo. A diferencia de ti, la mayoría de los seres**

**humanos no se aferran a La Muerte cuando está en su forma verdadera.**

**Claro, les gusta el cantante Terrence Granchester, pero cuando está realmente en la forma de La Muerte, ellos se ocultan.**

**Vi como las oscuras calles se hicieron más brillantes. Susurros y**

**risas a mis espaldas me hacían querer correr fuera para evitar todo esto,**

**pero Wyatt se agitó a mi izquierda y recordé por qué hacía esto. Él me dio**

**una sonrisa triste y luego Ghede le hizo señas de adelantarse.**

**Terry, junto con más transportadores de los que jamás había visto,**

**llenó la calle frente a las puertas. Gee se encontraba directamente junto a**

**él. Su expresión feroz escrutó la multitud en el interior y de inmediato me**

**encontró. Negué con la cabeza en su dirección, haciéndole saber que no**

**podía ir hacía a ellos. Si trajeron a todos estos transportadores para**

**llevarme, estaban sin suerte, porque yo no me iría. No podía.**

**—****Bien, bien, bien, Dankmar y sus amigos. ¿A qué le debemos este**

**honor? —preguntó Ghede en voz alta, divertida.**

**—****Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Ghede —respondió Dankmar, trabando su**

**expresión en mí. La fría determinación en sus ojos se transformó en furia**

**cuando su mirada se poso en mi vestido.**

**—****Tsk tsk tsk, no sé que quieres decir. Tú dijiste que la dejara elegir**

**—****anunció Ghede brillantemente, agitando la mano en mi dirección—. Ella**

**lo hizo.**

**Gee dio un paso hacia mí y el brazo de Terry salió disparado y lo**

**retuvo. Él entendió.**

**—****No. Tú la obligaste a elegir. Eso no era parte del acuerdo —**

**respondió Terry. El veneno en su voz me hizo temblar. Nunca lo escuché**

**sonar tan siniestro.**

**—****Aquí está el alma que viniste a buscar —Ghede empujó a Wyatt**

**hacia Terry y con mucho gusto Wyatt fue. Un transportador dio un paso**

**hacia adelante, y al instante ella y el alma de Wyatt se marcharon.**

**—****Ahora, ¿Es todo lo que querías? ¿O le quieres preguntar a ella tú**

**mismo? —Ghede se dio la vuelta y me hizo señas hacia adelante—. Ven**

**aquí, Candy —Me convenció.**

**Lief me apretó el brazo y me empujó suavemente hacia su padre.**

**Traté de recordarme a mí misma que si actuaba de manera asustada,**

**Terry me llevaría, y terminaría con esto.**

**Después, perdería a alguien más. Tenía que mantener la calma.**

**—****Pregúntale, Dankmar —Incitó Ghede, quién me empujo delante de**

**él.**

**Los ojos de Terry perforaron los míos. Trataba de decirme algo, pero**

**no estoy segura de qué. En su lugar, cerré los ojos con fuerza y luche por**

**fuerza y luego los abrí y miré directamente hacia él. —Quiero que...**

**—****No te pregunté nada de eso todavía, Candy. Guarda ese**

**pensamiento un momento más —Me interrumpió. Su mirada dura a**

**travesaba a Ghede que estaba detrás de mí.**

**—****Te has metido con la persona equivocada esta vez, Ghede. A ti te**

**gusta el entretenimiento, pero nunca he sido el actor de nadie.**

**Los transportadores comenzaron a cambiar hacia los laterales,**

**cubriendo las calles mientras hombres grandes con espadas reales**

**colgando de la cintura llenaban la calle de atrás y al lado de Terry.**

**Jadeos y chillidos y otros sonidos horrorizados vinieron detrás de**

**mí, pero yo me quedé asombrada cuando el ejército alrededor de Terry**

**creció.**

**—****¿Trajiste a los guerreros por una chica? —La voz de Ghede**

**sonaba incrédula.**

**—****Sí —Fue la única respuesta de Terry. Dio un paso hacia adelante y**

**tendió la mano hacia mí. Yo quería agarrarla y correr hacia él, pero negué**

**con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos. —No puedo —Me**

**atragante.**

**—****Confía en mí —respondió. He escuchado tantas veces las mismas**

**palabras de Leif en las últimas semanas, pero nada de lo que él hizo ha**

**sido digno de confianza. Dankmar era diferente. Él era La Muerte. Conocía las razones por las que tenía miedo de ir. Pero su "confía en mí" era**

**suficiente. Di un paso hacia adelante y puse mi mano en la suya. Él me**

**acerco contra su lado.**

**—****Mala elección, pequeña —Siseó Ghede desde el otro lado de la**

**puerta.**

**—****No, Ghede. Tú eres el único que hizo una mala elección. No tomes**

**lo que es mío.**

**Dank inclinó la cabeza y me besó en la sien. —Te amo y yo me**

**encargaré. Nadie más va a morir. Confía en mí. Ahora, quiero que vayas**

**con Gee y salgas del camino —Me susurró al oído.**

**Asentí, pero rápidamente eche los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo**

**apreté con fuerza antes de que la mano de Gee se envolviera alrededor de**

**mi brazo.**

**—****Vámonos. Habrá mucho tiempo para eso después —dijo Gee,**

**tirando de mi para que fuera con ella. Solté a Terry y me apresuré a**

**continuar con ella antes de que me arrancara el brazo.**

**—****Tomaste un alma que era demasiado joven para defenderse. Un**

**alma que pertenecía al Creador. Has cambiado el destino y luego decidiste**

**jugar con un mundo que no es tuyo. Saliste de tu reino y te llevaste otra**

**alma que no estaba bajo tu gobierno. Ahora te doy una alternativa,**

**Ghede. Cerramos este portal, así como los que se encuentran en África y**

**Haití, donde los guerreros están de guardia y los sellamos por toda la**

**eternidad. El poder del vudú va a terminar aquí. Justo ahora. Te pasaste**

**de la raya —La fuerte voz de mando de Dankmar tenía un auge en las calles.**

**La sonrisa de burla de Ghede había desaparecido.**

**—****O dejas ir el alma de Candy. Libre de cualquier restitución. Te**

**mantendrás alejado de ella y su familia por toda la eternidad y seguirás**

**siendo como eres. Pero te advierto que si veo a tu hijo, a ti o cualquiera de**

**sus espíritus que se acerque una vez más a Candy voy a terminar esta**

**religión. No habrá segundas oportunidades. Es tu elección.**

**Ghede se dio la vuelta y encontró la mirada con Leif, la cual estaba**

**fija en la mía. Su padre lo dejaba elegir. Sentí un pequeño toque de**

**simpatía por el chico que había estado en mi vida por muchos años. Yo**

**sabía que había recuerdos que nunca recordaría, donde Leif entró en mi**

**vida cuando yo necesitaba a alguien. Estaría agradecida por aquellos**

**momentos. Si sólo hubiera sido el hombre honesto, puro, dulce, que**

**parecía. Pero era un producto del mal. Nada cambiaría eso. Era egoísta y**

**débil. Nunca sería suficiente para mí. Mi corazón nunca podría amarlo. Mi**

**alma nunca podría quererlo.**

**Entonces él respondió—: Deja que se vaya**

**TERRY**

**L****a tenue tela de color rosa se balanceaba suavemente en sus**

**piernas mientras ella venía hacia mí. Preferí observar su**

**entrada en vez de acercarme a ella. Tacones plateados**

**cubrían sus pequeños y delicados pies. El ruedo de su vestido rozaba la**

**piel justo por encima de sus rodillas. La línea de su cintura estaba**

**cubierta por un cinturón de gasa con una amplia faja de raso.**

**Directamente encima de su corazón, el familiar corazón de filigrana**

**brillaba mientras que la luz golpeaba sus pequeñas piedras rosas. El**

**vestido no tenía tirantes por lo que la sueva piel de sus hombros era**

**visible, así como también la elegante curva de su cuello. Normalmente,**

**disfrutaba ver su cabello suelto, pero tenía la masa sedosa de su cabello**

**rubio recogido en un elegante moño, dejando su cuello y hombros**

**desnudos.**

**Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia, me moví hacia ella y le**

**ofrecí mi mano. Ella deslizó su mano en la mía y la conexión de nuestras**

**palmas envió olas de calor por todo mi cuerpo. La luz que iluminaban sus**

**ojos hacía que el verde de ellos brillara. Estaba sumergido en la**

**profundidad de su belleza mientras ella me miraba. Después de tomar**

**detalle de cada perfecta parte de ella mientras entraba, pareció casi**

**imposible que su alma excediera se belleza exterior. Pero como yo me**

**había empapado de la hermosa alma que veía tan claramente a través de**

**sus ojos, sabía que sí era posible.**

**—****Dank, tenemos que estar en el escenario, hombre. Si ella ya está**

**aquí, entonces vámonos.**

**Loose, mi baterista, me interrumpió. Con el ceño fruncido, rodé mis**

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**—****Voy a disfrutar una larga sesión de besuqueo con mi chica. Eso**

**es lo que estoy haciendo —Expliqué, entrando en la habitación y cerrando**

**la puerta detrás de mí con mi pie.**

**—****Oh—Jadeó antes de que la empujara contra la pared,**

**esa fue nuestra historia. Se cree que Leif se había ahogado. Además, los**

**recuerdos sobre él se desvanecerían lo suficientemente pronto. Muchas**

**personas ya lo estaban olvidando.**

**—****Solo estoy diciendo que ya es hora. —Se quejó Loose.**

**Candy rió detrás de mí.**

**—****Está bien. Ve y rockea.**

**Deslicé mis manos entre las suyas y la empujé conmigo.**

**—****No sin ti allá arriba, para que te pueda ver.**

**Este también era su baile de graduación, pero no me gustaba la**

**idea de otros chicos bailando con mi chica. Ella se veía demasiado**

**hermosa esta noche.**

**—****Sin quejas de mi parte— dijo mientras me seguía.**

**Nos detuvimos a la izquierda del escenario y la besé suavemente en**

**los labios. Solo quería darle un beso rápido, pero sus brazos se enrollaron**

**alrededor de mi cuello y mordió mi labio inferior por lo que decidí que la**

**multitud podía esperar.**

**Tirando de ella contra mí, disfruté el dulce sabor que solo tenía**

**Los labios de Candy. **

**Sus labios suaves se amoldaron debajo de los míos y luché por**

**permanecer concentrado, esperando el momento en que su alma se**

**liberara. Un suave gemido se escapó de su garganta y mi sangre empezó a**

**hervir debajo de cada pequeña caricia de sus brazos y su lengua. La**

**concentración se volvía cada vez más difícil. La presión de su suave pecho**

**contra el mío me provocó un estremecimiento que corría a través de mí.**

**_¿Por qué su alma no se había liberado aún?_**

**No podía seguir con esto o todo pensamiento coherente me**

**abandonaría. Calientes dedos rozaban mi abdomen mientras ella**

**deslizaba una mano debajo de mi camisa.**

**Jadeando, me separé de ella y observé sus labios hinchados y rojos**

**y sus pesados párpados.**

**—****Tu alma. Ella no se está liberando —Me las arreglé para decir.**

**Corriendo su mano por mi pecho, me sonrió débilmente.**

**—****También noté eso. ¿Por qué te detuviste?**

**¿Acaso la petición de Leif sobre su alma la había afectado?**

**Sacudiendo mi cabeza, decidí que por el momento no me importaba. No**

**iba a desperdiciar este inesperado regalo. Me agaché y la tomé en mis**

**brazos, y empecé a dar largas zancadas hacia el cuarto en donde estaban**

**guardados nuestros equipos.**

**levantándola mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.**

**Saboreé su boca como nunca antes lo había hecho, sin pensamientos de**

**autocontrol rondando por mi cabeza. En lo único en que pensaba era en**

**lo suertudo que era.**

**CANDY**

**L****a banda de Dank cantó cuatro de sus canciones más populares y**

**la clase del 2012 de la preparatoria Breeze disfrutó cada minuto de ello.**

**Solo tendríamos dos meses más hasta que camináramos a través del**

**escenario y recibiéramos nuestros diplomas.**

**—****Oye, hermosa. Eres la peor distracción que pueda imaginar —Me**

**dijo Terry en esa oscura y suave voz que tanto amaba.**

**Loose les decía a la multitud que regresarían después de un receso**

**de quince minutos. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansé**

**mi cabeza en su pecho.**

**—****Chicos, tocaron asombrosos allá arriba —Les dije. Eché mi cabeza**

**hacia atrás para estudiar su ridículamente perfecto rostro.**

**—****Están un poco fuera de sí esta noche, pero creo que es por todas**

**las chicas que gritan nuestros nombres y el hecho de que están tan cerca.**

**Normalmente hay más distancia entre nosotros y ellos, y notar a quien**

**pertenecen los gritos es difícil, por no decir imposible.**

**—****Dm, ¿Así que me estás diciendo que les interesan estás chicas?**

**Se encogió de hombros —En cierto modo.**

**—****Podría presentarles a las chicas, si en verdad está interesado.**

**Terry sacudió su cabeza.**

**—****No, por favor, no lo hagas. Quiero mantener a estos chicos en una**

**sección aparte de mi vida. No alrededor mío todo el tiempo. La última cosa**

**que necesito es que uno de ellos empiece a salir con una chica de Breeze.**

**Me gustaba que esta parte de su vida estuviera a un lado, y aislada**

**del resto. Ya compartía a Terry con… la Muerte. No quería compartirlo**

**con nadie más.**

**—****¿Quieres bailar… o quizás… regresar a ese cuarto de**

**almacenamiento? —preguntó abrazándome por la cintura.**

**—****Sí al baile y sí a al cuarto de almacenamiento. En ese orden por**

**favor. —Le respondí, sintiendo de nuevo mi piel calentarse ante el**

**recuerdo de las manos de Terry sobre mí.**

**No nos dirigimos a la concurrida pista de baile. Terry me empujó**

**contra él y empezó a cantar en mi oído mientras dábamos vueltas**

**alrededor en nuestro pequeño mundo privado, lejos del escenario y la**

**multitud. Este era, por mucho, la mejor graduación al que cualquier chica**

**—****¿No hemos estado ya en cada tienda de este centro comercial? — Me quejé mientras mis pies empezaban a protestar.**

**Ann me fulminó con la mirada y frunció el ceño.**

**—****Necesitamos el vestido perfecto y los zapatos perfectos para usar**

**debajo de nuestras togas de graduación. Tenemos que quitárnoslas y**

**dirigirnos directamente hacia la fiesta que mi padre está después de la**

**ceremonia. **

**Pensaría que con tu caliente novio rockero cantando en un**

**escenario y un montón de chicas rodeándolo, tal vez tú querrías verte**

**sexy.**

**Terry no solo había conseguido que ****_Cold Soul _****cantara en nuestra**

**graduación, sino que también había accedido a traerlos a la fiesta. **

**Por supuesto, yo estaba más que segura que el padre de Ann les pagaría bien.**

**Terry tenía que pagarles algo a los chicos. Así era como se**

**mantenían.**

**Me hundí en el banco más cercano y capté el aroma del queso**

**fundido de los pretzels de la panadería en frente de mí. Era el olor más**

**angelical que existía sobre la faz de la tierra.**

**—****De acuerdo, si tú me compras uno de esos deliciosos pretzels**

**rellenos de queso fundido, continuaré torturando mis pies en búsqueda**

**de la perfección.**

**Ann rodó sus ojos.**

**—****Está bien. Pero tienes que compartirlo. Huelen increíble y no**

**necesito comerme uno entero yo sola. Lo último que necesito es engordar**

**mientras buscamos vestidos.**

**Ann jamás había estado cerca a engordarse. Fue mi turno para**

**rodar los ojos. La chica era una cabeza dura.**

**La pasé un billete de diez dólares y me recosté de nuevo en el**

**asiento.**

**—****Por favor, solo ve y compra uno grande. Demonios, compra dos.**

**Me comeré uno y medio.**

**—****No, no lo harás. Recuerda que tienes que verte increíble para tu**

**caliente y sexy novio. Uno y medio de esos pretzels son miles de calorías,**

**y no es un movimiento en la dirección correcta…**

**—****Sólo son pretzels, Ann. Y esos son bajos en grasa —Le**

**recordé.**

**Abrió su boca para replicar, pero luego la volvió a cerrar y se**

**encaminó hacia la panadería. Había vuelto a ser ella misma. Le tomó un**

**tiempo regresar definitivamente. Algunos días, ella quería hablar sobre de**

**Wyatt. Otros días, no podía soportar escuchar su nombre. A veces sus**

**cambios de humor me desconcertaban. Verla con su cadera inclinada**

**hacia la derecha con su mano apoyada en ella mientras esperaba**

**impacientemente en la fila me hizo sonreír. Su chispa volvió. Un atractivo chico se dio la vuelta y la notó. **

**Él le habló y parecía estarle ofreciendo que**

**fuera primero. Pero ella no cedió y su postura permaneció firme. El chico**

**se veía un poco decepcionado porque Ann rechazara su ofrecimiento.**

**No volvió a la normalidad por completo y probablemente nunca lo haría.**

**La vieja Ann habría flirteado para conseguir estar de primera en la**

**fila. Esta difícilmente puede estar junto a alguien del sexo opuesto.**

**—****¿Está este asiento ocupado? —preguntó una caliente y sexy voz.**

**Aparté mi mirada y le sonreí a Terry.**

**—****Sí. La estoy guardando para mi sexy novio—Le respondí a modo**

**de broma.**

**Terry se sentó junto a mí y puso su brazo encima de mis hombros.**

**—****Mmm, bueno, él debió haber llegado más temprano. Si te**

**duermes, pierdes.**

**Riéndome, me acurruqué contra él.**

**—****Sálvame de Ann. Trata de matarme a punta de compras.**

**—****Imposible. Me he enterado que La Muerte siente algo para ti, por**

**lo cual no puedes ser asesinada fácilmente.**

**Pellizqué sus abdominales a través de su camiseta. Se sintió tan**

**bien estar cerca de él y no tenerme que preocupar por nada más que**

**cosas normales de adolescentes, como una mejor amiga que pronto me**

**estaría mirando impacientemente con cara de reproche.**

**—****¿Ha averiguado algo acerca de Wyatt? —pregunté bajando la voz.**

**Él asintió.**

**—****Sí. Umm, solo digamos que su muerte fue anormal… un evento**

**único. Así que su retorno también es único.**

**—****¿Qué? —pregunté, levantándome del asiento para poder leer su**

**expresión.**

**Dank se estiró y metió un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.**

**—****Sólo espera. Lo entenderás pronto.**

**—****Ejem, discúlpenme mis tortolitos, pero este es un día de compras**

**de emergencia y ya tengo nuestro combustible. Ahora, Terry, necesitas**

**irte y estar todo deslumbrante y sexy en otro sitio. Necesito toda la**

**atención de Candy hoy —Ann había adquirido un tono mandón.**

**Terry besó mi boca suavemente, luego acunó mi cara en sus manos**

**y susurró: —Te amo —En mí oído antes de levantarse e irse, dejándome**

**hecha un charco de pudín.**

**—****Te veo luego, Ann. No la desgastes por completo —Bromeó**

**Terry mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba. Miré más allá de Ann,**

**quien observaba su trasero asombrada. Levanté una de mis bolsas de**

**compras y la golpeé suavemente en un costado.**

**—****¡OYE! —Chilló mientras se alejaba.**

**—****Deja de mirar el trasero de mi novio —Le repliqué.**

**Me di cuenta que quizás Ann solo rechazaba a los chicos que mostraban interés en ella. Aquellos como Terry, los que no veía como una**

**traición hacia Wyatt, por esa razón les prestaban atención.**

**Mordiendo su labio, ella trató de contener una sonrisa.**

**—****Lo siento, es muy difícil no hacerlo.**

**—****Bueno, inténtalo.**

**—****Aguafiestas —Murmuró mientras tiraba de mi brazo.**

**—****Caminemos y comamos. Quiero ir a ver si tienen un sostén**

**strapless en Victoria's Secret.**

**Protestando, dejé que tirara de mí y arranqué mi mitad de pretzel de**

**su mano. Al menos tenía algo delicioso para soportar esta tortura.**

**TERRY**

**F****ui a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Candy cuando alguien**

**aclaró su garganta detrás de mí. No había sido cuidadoso y me había**

**vuelto un poco… confiado, con lo de escabullirme en la habitación de**

**Candy en las mañanas. Tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias por ese**

**error. Dándome la vuelta, frente a la madre de Candy, de pie al final del**

**pasillo con sus manos en sus labios y las cejas enarcadas. Su oscuro**

**cabello castaño un poco revuelto debido al sueño, pero ella ya vestía sus**

**ropas de trabajo: pantalones de gimnasia y una camiseta. Con una**

**mancha de café en ella.**

**—****Buenos días —Traté de sonar lo más educado posible.**

**No era que ella pudiera evitar que viniese a la habitación de Candy**

**cuando quisiera, pero yo seguía sin querer que ella fuera mi enemigo.**

**—****Bueno días, Terry. ¿A qué debemos esta temprana visita?**

**Esta vez yo aclaré mi garganta.**

**—****Pensé en levantar a Candy. No quiero que ella se pierda se**

**desayuno. —Bien, eso sonó lamentable.**

**—****¿De verdad? Bueno, solo para que aclaremos las cosas, me di**

**cuenta que el novio de mi hija es… bueno… algo que no es exactamente**

**humano. Pero todavía espero que sigas mis reglas.**

**—****Por supuesto —Le respondí.**

**Me observó por un largo momento, luego, empezó a bajar las**

**escaleras. Permanecí congelado sin estar seguro si ella quería que me**

**fuera o no.**

**Deteniéndose y mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, me**

**sonrió.**

**—****Vamos. Te alimentaré mientras esperas —Luego continuo su**

**descenso por las escaleras.**

**Sonreí a mí mismo mientras la seguía, ¿Quién era yo para**

**desobedecer a su madre?**

**Una vez llegamos a la cocina, su madre abrió un gabinete y sacó la**

**mezcla para panqueques, un gran recipiente y una cuchara.**

**—****Aquí. Lee las instrucciones y empieza a mezclar los ingredientes**

**—****Sí!, yo como. La eternidad sería terriblemente aburrida sin comida. —mientras caliento la parrilla —Me ordenó mientras empujaba los**

**ingredientes en mis brazos. No planeé preparar el desayuno junto con la**

**madre de Candy, pero había pasado tiempo desde que ella y yo hablamos.**

**Nuestra última conversación privada fue la noche en que la hablamos del**

**alma de Candy**

**La clave para hacer panqueques como le gustan a Candy es**

**mucha mantequilla. Mantequilla real, hace que los bordes se doren.**

**Archivé esa pieza de información para usarla en futuras citas.**

**—****Cuando ella era pequeña, yo hacía sus panqueques en forma de**

**Mickey Mouse. Bueno, su cabeza al menos. Ella los amaba. Les hacía**

**ojos, nariz y boca con frutas y luego lo cubría todo con jarabe.**

**Recordé aquellos ojos verdes, demasiados grandes para su rostro,**

**estudiándome desde la cama del hospital el día en que había ido a hablar**

**con ella. Ella había perdido todo su cabello y su cara era frágil y delgada,**

**pero su mente era afilada como una tachuela. Después de ese día,**

**siempre la recordé cuando caminé en las habitaciones de niños**

**terminales para explicarles lo que estaba por venir. Su cara siempre vino**

**a mi mente, y ahora me preguntaba qué había pasado con esa alma.**

**Su madre tomó el recipiente de mis manos. Afortunadamente, me**

**las había arreglado para mezclar la leche, los huevos y la harina**

**apropiadamente. Su asentimiento aprobatorio era una señal de ello.**

**—****Entonces, Terrence , ¿Alguna vez vas a decirme qué eres**

**exactamente?**

**Me había preguntado si ahora que Candy estaba en casa, sana y**

**salva, libre de espíritus vudú que querían su alma, su madre alguna vez**

**me cuestionaría lo que yo soy.**

**Aclarando mi garganta, apoyé mi cadera en contra del mostrador y**

**crucé mis brazos encima de mi pecho. No estaba seguro de si ella en**

**verdad quería la respuesta a esta pregunta.**

**—****Bueno, eso depende si realmente quiere que se lo diga. Tal vez es**

**mejor que sólo sepa que voy a proteger a Candy por toda la eternidad. Ella**

**nunca tendrá que temer a la muerte. —Me detuve en esas últimas**

**palabras y esperé.**

**Su madre acababa de verter un poco de mantequilla en la parrilla**

**caliente, se congeló y lentamente bajó la cuchara y el recipiente al**

**mostrador. Su cabeza giró en cámara lenta hasta que sus ojos se**

**encontraron incrédulamente los míos.**

**—****Estás diciendo… quiero decir… tú no puedes ser… estás**

**diciendo… no, eso no puede ser posible —Negó con su cabeza y me dio**

**una última fruncida de ceño antes de volver su atención de vuelta al**

**panqueque en frente de ella. Ella lo deslizó en un plato y me lo pasó.**

**—****El primero siempre es el mejor. ¿Por qué no lo tomas si… tú**

**comes?**

**No oculté mi diversión mientras alcanzaba el plato.**

**CANDY**

**La****risa de mi madre subió por las escaleras mientras**

**pesadamente abría mis párpados y observaba la alarma, la**

**cual no había sonado esta mañana. Probablemente porque no**

**la había programado, pero esos eran solo detalles. Una voz baja serpenteó**

**por las escaleras y el tono alto de la voz de mi madre se le unió. Ella no se**

**encontraba en el teléfono. Alguien se encontraba aquí.**

**Sentándome derecha en la cama, cubrí mi boca. ¿Mi madre dejo**

**que Roger pasara la noche aquí? En toda mi vida, ella nunca dejo que un**

**novio durmiera en la casa. Desenredando mis piernas de las sábanas y**

**deslizándolas por un lado de la cama agarré mi corto albornoz amarillo y**

**me precipité por la puerta para atraparla con las manos en la masa. No**

**era que en verdad me importara. Tan solo sería divertido ver su cara**

**ruborizada tratando de explicarme la situación. Corriendo por las**

**escaleras, bajándolas de dos en dos, golpeé el último escalón y giré por la**

**esquina y patiné hasta la cocina. Sentado en la mesa de mi cocina con un**

**plato lleno de panqueques y tocino en frente de él, estaba Terry. Sus rizos**

**negros se encontraban perfectamente desordenados y la pálida camisa**

**azul que le convencí de comprar hacía que sus ojos azul zafiro resaltaran y abrazaba su tonificado pecho. **

**Un toque de humor iluminaba sus ojos y sus labios**

**estaban contraídos en una pequeña sexy sonrisa que era increíblemente**

**besable. Y esos labios eran exactamente lo que debería estar disfrutando**

**esta mañana. La última vez que hablé con Terry, me dijo que me**

**levantaría con besos.**

**Deslicé mi mirada hasta mi madre, quien estaba sentada, sonriendo**

**como si conociera un secreto mientras sostenía con sus manos lo que**

**probablemente era su cuarta taza de café de hoy. Había peinado su cabello sin estilo detrás de sus orejas y sus gafas se encontraban en el**

**puente de su nariz, como una profesora de escuela.**

**—****¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunté incrédula.**

**—****Desayunando y hablando. Lo que podrías estar haciendo si te**

**hubieras levantado a tiempo —replicó mi madre con un poco de acidez en**

**su tono. La sacaba de sus casillas que durmiera hasta tarde.**

**—****¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunté incrédula.**

**—****Desayunando y hablando. Lo que podrías estar haciendo si te**

**hubieras levantado a tiempo —replicó mi madre con un poco de acidez en**

**su tono. La sacaba de sus casillas que durmiera hasta tarde.**

**—****Los panqueques están deliciosos, Candy. No puedo creer que no te**

**levantes temprano para disfrutar esto cada mañana. —dijo Terry.**

**Lo fulminé con la mirada. —¿Estás de su parte, entonces?**

**Él asintió mientras llevaba otro pedazo a su boca. Traidor. Él no**

**pasó a mi habitación para levantarme porque prefirió comer los**

**panqueques de mi madre.**

**—****Espero que disfrutes tus panqueques. Iré a prepararme, ya que**

**mi despertador no sonó. Deberías preocuparte por algo más —dije y luego**

**me dirigí hacia las escaleras.**

**La risa ahogada de mi madre me dijo que quizás mi alarma se había**

**descarrilado gracias a ella.**

**—****Apestosos panqueques —Murmuré y me dirigí a la ducha.**

**Parecía como si sólo hubiese sido ayer cuando caminaba por este**

**gimnasio por primera vez. La clase de Orientación de primer año había**

**sido tan emocionante como aterradora. Ann y yo nos habíamos**

**sentado en la cuarta fila de las gradas del lado izquierdo, tomándonos las**

**manos fuertemente mientras el director Cagle nos daba la bienvenida y**

**leía las reglas. Wyatt había ingresado tarde y se había sentado junto a mí.**

**Todos éramos tan jóvenes. Conocí a Jay ese día. Él era un estudiante de**

**Segundo año y se sentaba con el equipo de baloncesto. Vino hacia**

**nosotros y se presentó con Wyatt. Le preguntó si planeaba unirse al**

**equipo. Él lo había visto jugar en la escuela intermedia. Ganamos el**

**campeonato estatal el año anterior. Wyatt era así de bueno. Luego, Jay le**

**preguntó si yo era novia de la Wyatt y todos nos reímos como si esa fuera**

**la cosa más divertida que habíamos escuchado. Dos semanas después,**

**Jay me pidió salir en nuestra primera cita.**

**Los recuerdos volaban por mi mente mientras veía a todos mis**

**compañeros de clase. Todos usábamos la misma toga azul rey y todos**

**teníamos la misma expresión. Alivio, emoción y un toque de**

**incertidumbre. Entramos en este edificio sin saber en qué grupos**

**encajaríamos, cuáles eran los mejores profesores y que almuerzos**

**comeríamos en la cafetería. Ahora sabíamos todas esas cosas y más.**

**En mi último día en este gimnasio, estaba sentada en medio de dos**

**de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Ann sostenía mi mano**

**derecha y Terry mi mano izquierda. Ann apretaba mi mano tan**

**fuertemente que temía de sufrir pérdidas de sangre y Terry acariciaba mi**

**otra mano con su pulgar. Incluso sentada en medio de ellos, no podía**

**evitar sentirme un poco sola. No teníamos una de las importantes piezas**

**del rompecabezas. Wyatt también debía de estar aquí. Sabía que Ann**

**pensaba lo mismo. Esa era la razón por la que no me quejé del hecho de**

**que ella prácticamente trituraba los huesos de mi mano. Razoné que si mi**

**—****Sí.**

**—****Bueno, él está de vuelta.**

**felizmente haría el sacrificio.**

**—****¿Estás bien? —Susurró Terry en mi oído.**

**Asentí y descansé mi cabeza encima de su hombro.**

**El orador invitado terminó su discurso seguido por Krissy Lots. Una**

**vez que ella terminó, pasamos al escenario uno a la vez mientras éramos**

**llamados por nuestros nombres para recibir nuestros diplomas. Silbidos**

**retumbaban por el lugar cuando los estudiantes pasaban al escenario.**

**—****Candace White Andry.**

**Recibí un apretón tanto de la mano de Terry como de la mano de**

**Ann mientras me dirigía al escenario. Aplausos seguidos por un**

**silbido de Terry y un sonoro "Bravo" de Ann trajeron una sonrisa a**

**mi cara. Mientras tomaba mi diploma, crucé el escenario y otro grito que**

**venía de la parte de atrás de escenario captó mi atención. Observándome,**

**vi a Jay recostado contra la puerta, aplaudiendo y sonriendo**

**abiertamente. Me pregunté si regreso porque sabía que me sería difícil la**

**ausencia de Wyatt. Sonriendo en su dirección, hice mi camino fuera del**

**escenario y me dirigí hacia mi asiento.**

**—****Tienes un fan en la parte trasera —dijo Terry en un frío y serio**

**tono cuando me senté.**

**—****Oh, no. Es sólo Jay. No sabía que estaría aquí hoy.**

**La mandíbula de Terry se tensó y se dio la vuelta para mirar en la**

**dirección de Jay. Oh, Dios, esto no era bueno. Un frío y celoso Dankmar**

**podría ser peligroso. Tiré del brazo de Terry.**

**—****Está bien, de verdad. Pienso que probablemente vino porque**

**Wyatt no está aquí. Para, tú sabes, mostrar condolencias. Ellos eran**

**cercanos.**

**Los ojos de Terry pasaron de estar enojados a estar visiblemente**

**sorprendidos mientras su mirada se posó directamente sobre mi hombro.**

**Curiosa, volteé mi cabeza y vi a un chico con cabello castaño oscuro,**

**rizado, y una camiseta polo naranja junto a Jay. Hablaban y Jay sonreía**

**a lo que fuera que el chico le comentaba. Él debió haber traído a uno de**

**sus hermanos de fraternidad. Luego, el chico se giró para mirar en**

**nuestra dirección y una extraña paz vino sobre mí. Era una cosa extraña.**

**No era algo que hubiera sentido con un extraño antes. Su mirada**

**encontró la mía y sonrió. Luego volvió su atención a Ann, quien ni**

**siquiera miraba en su dirección. Él casi tenía una expresión de reverencia**

**en su rostro. Los observé un momento, luego me di la vuelta en mi**

**asiento.**

**—****Candy —Susurró Terry**

**—****Mmm —Le respondí acercándome para poder escucharlo mejor.**

**—****¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el retorno de Wyatt sería único?**

**Frunciendo el ceño dejé que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos.**

**—****¿Quién está de vuelta?**

**Los ojos de Terry se deslizaron hacia la puerta, donde estaban los**

**chicos y luego se encontraron con los míos.**

**—****Wyatt. Su alma está de vuelta.**

**.**

**Fin**


	16. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
